Home
by may1331
Summary: In another timeline, the rangers have never known each other, but meet up to move on. Everything that they had experienced happened, but they have forgotten it. MMPR & Zeo rangers. Inspired by Lost's flash sideways.
1. Adam

Here's a new story, inspired by the flash sideways from the final season of Lost. I know the story starts out kinda confusing, so hopefully this'll help a bit:

The story's inspired by the TV show, Lost, which is about a group of castaways who get marooned on an island and try to find a way to get off the island while something's trying to kill them. In the final season, the show incorporated a sort of "different" timeline, where the characters do not know each other, although everything that happened on the island really happened in their lives.

So, this story takes place a LONG time after the rangers fought Rita, Zedd, & the Machine Empire. It is as if it was in a different timeline, where they don't actually know each other (as if they never met), but all of their experiences with each other and as rangers did happen. It's almost as if they had "forgotten" each other, but were able to live out their lives. Everything that happened as rangers really did happen and since they all "touched" each other's lives, they can all "move on" with each other. This story is almost like a sort of "limbo" that the characters are caught in before they can go on to heaven or wherever one goes after he or she passes.

Also, this story will solely focus on the MMPR & Zeo rangers, but other rangers will make an "appearance," as if they were still connected to the original rangers in some sort of way. Because in the PR reality-they are all connected through the power.

As always, I do not own Power Rangers or Lost.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Adam Park handed the flight attendant his ticket and smiled at her as he walked by to board the plane. He filed his small carry-on in the overhead compartment and proceeded to his seat, lifting the cover over the window and gazing in amazement at the world outside.

He had been entrusted to carry out the most important and most delicate task of his life and he did not want to mess it up.

Adam reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded up sheet of paper. He opened it and quickly read through his instructions again. He smiled and returned it to his pocket. Adam patted it down before looking out the window again.

"Good evening. My name is Taylor Earhardt and I will be your captain on this flight. We will be arriving at our destination in approximately 13 hours, so sit back, relax, and have a great flight. Please place your chairs and your trays in the upright position. We will be taking off in approximately two minutes."

Adam pulled his blanket close around him and adjusted his pillow. He waited until they were safely in the air before pressing the button to make his chair lean backward and readjusted his pillow. He fell asleep shortly.

A series of images entered into Adam's unconscious mind. A series of memories that Adam had only been recently awakened to.

He saw himself rollerblading in the park with his two best friends and saving his teacher's baby. He was participating in a triathlon and three new friends were helping him get ready for it. He was transformed into the black ranger. He had his family's old lantern and was playing a scavenger hunt. He received the powers of a ninja and had the spirit animal of a frog, of all things. When he first remembered that, Adam had laughed at the disappointment he felt. Now, he had nothing but pride for the frog. He saw the Command Center in shambles and remembered becoming the green ranger. At the time, even Adam had to laugh that he had become the green ranger after being the frog. He saw himself sparring with his old friends and graduating from high school with them. Adam saw himself coaching a soccer team and meeting and choosing his successor. He remembered coming back to help and was amazed at how far they had come. He saw himself face-to-face with the son of his most hated enemies and proudly remembered how he kept it old school and didn't need any of the new cool powers. He then saw himself hanging it up for good and finally settling down with the one person that he had dreamed of being with. Even if he didn't say anything to her while they were in high school. He remembered the late nights they would stay up, studying and just talking.

Even in his dreaming state of mind, Adam could not believe that he had forgotten these things. He didn't regret one bit of how his actual life had turned out and he was mostly looking forward to reconnecting with his old friends. Friends that he feels like he had not seen in years, when, in reality, it had probably only been minutes.

It was at times like these when Adam still didn't quite understand. He knew what he knew and he knew what he felt. He also knew, felt mostly, that everyone was just waiting. But they didn't know what they were waiting for.

About 13 hours later, Adam's eyes fluttered awake. He carefully stretched his legs so that he would not wake the person next to him or in front of him. Adam looked to his side and saw a young woman with short blonde hair. She was asleep and her head was rolling to the side. Adam took his pillow and carefully placed it underneath her head. He then carefully stood up and tried to somehow maneuver his way around the young lady so he could go to the bathroom.

"Do you need to get by?" the young woman asked. She pulled up her pink hoody around her arms.

"Sorry," Adam said with an apologetic smile. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's no problem." The young woman smiled ass he got out of her seat and made room for Adam to get through.

"Thanks."

Adam headed towards the bathroom and slipped inside. He quickly did his business and washed his hands, looking at his reflection in the mirror. He looked as if he didn't even go to sleep, but was well rested, anyway. Adam quietly slipped out of the bathroom and returned to his seat.

"Sorry," he said again after the young woman got out of her seat.

"Oh, it's okay," she said. She turned to Adam after he got settled and stuck out her hand. "I'm Dana Mitchell," she said with a smile.

"Adam Park." He graciously shook her hand and opened the window. The two of them looked outside. Adam smiled at the sight, even though they couldn't really see anything. "Guess that wasn't really smart." He smiled.

"Please fasten your seat belts and return your chairs and trays to their upright position," the captain said over the loudspeaker. "We will begin our descent in two minutes."

"What are you heading here for?" Dana asked Adam, gesturing underneath them.

"Oh, I'm...reconnecting with some old friends. How about you?"

Dana smiled. "My brother and his wife just had a baby. Kelsey's had a pretty hard pregnancy and was actually due to give birth next week." She grinned and gestured with her hands. "But mom and baby are good. They're still in the hospital, though. Recovering nicely, from what I hear."

Adam nodded. The plane was slowing to a stop and some passengers had started retrieving their things from the overhead bin. When the plane came to a full and complete stop, the passengers all filed out of the plane in an orderly way. Adam stretched his legs out, when he got to the aisle, shaking out his blue jeans and the sleeves of his long-sleeved black shirt. He followed Dana out of their short row and pulled down his carry-on. They filed down to the exit of the plane and smiled at the flight attendants as they exited.

When they reached the gate, Dana turned and stuck out her hand. "It was nice meeting you, Adam. I hope you have a great time with your friends."

Adam nodded. and smiled. "Thank you. And congratulations to you and your family."

Dana smiled. "Thanks." She waved as she headed off in one direction.

Adam looked around and threw his carry-on over his shoulder. He didn't have any other luggage so he bypassed the baggage claim and headed to the car rental place to leave the airport. After spending a few minutes in line, Adam twirled the keys around his fingers. He jumped into the car and headed to his first destination: the office of a high profile fashion designer.

Twenty minutes later, Adam pulled into the parking lot. He walked into the building as if he belonged there and headed straight for the elevator. He stepped off the elevator and went through a set of double glass doors. Adam looked around and saw that the lobby was actually pretty busy and he figured that he'd be easily disguised among the throng of people. Adam glanced over to the front desk and saw the two receptionists overwhelmed with phone calls and a number of people crowding around the desk. He noticed a couple of people heading into the office area and casually followed them in. Adam walked down the long hallway and figured the office he was looking for was the one at the end.

Adam passed by an empty desk and walked into the office. A small, petite woman with dark hair and a person next to her her were standing behind her desk, looking down at something. To their left, stood a young woman with short, dark blonde hair wearing a yellow dress. Another woman was standing in front of a mirror, but Adam couldn't see her face. He noticed that she had long light blonde hair that reached passed her shoulders. She was wearing a long pink dress that was probably the design of the person he was trying to find. They all looked up at Adam when he came into the room.

"Hi. Do you need help with something?" the woman with the dark brown hair asked.

Adam nodded. "Kimberly Hart? Can I speak with you for a second?" He noticed a picture of Kim on her desk and smiled as he took in Kim's wedding dress. He saw that she was standing with her arms around a familiar man.

Kim furrowed her brow and looked around. No doubt she was thinking of calling security. "I'm sorry, but I am extremely busy right now." She gestured to the young woman standing in front of the mirror. "Our new model, Katherine, is trying some new designs that we have. But you could make an appointment with my assistant." She looked at the young woman to her left and nodded. "Ashley, please."

Ashley immediately ushered Adam out of Kim's office and took a seat at her desk. Adam stood in front of her desk and waited. He accidently knocked down her nameplate and bent down to pick it up. "Oh, here you go...Ashley Hammond." Adam set the nameplate down on her desk. "Sorry about that."

"Oh, that's okay." Ashley grinned at Adam before looking at the computer. "Is this urgent?"

Adam smiled. "Uh...in a way. I'd really like to meet with Ms. Hart as soon as possible."

Ashley clicked her mouse a couple of times. "Umm...Ms. Hart is available for lunch tomorrow. 1:00, would that be okay?"

Adam nodded. "1:00 tomorrow will be fine."

"All right, what's your name, sir?"

"Adam Park."

"Here's her card." Ashley held up a small business card with the next day's date and the time on the back.

Adam held out his hand. Ashley stood up to shake it and a series of images flooded his mind. He saw Ashley as the yellow turbo ranger and later as the yellow space ranger. Adam opened his mouth into a smile. He knew that Ashley couldn't see what he saw, but Adam was glad to meet her in this life as well.

"Thank you," Adam said. "Have a great day."

"Thank you, Mr. Park. You too."

Adam strolled out of the office building. He pulled out the same sheet of paper and looked at his instructions. He jumped into his car and drove off. Thirty minutes later, Adam pulled into the parking lot of a high-priced restaurant. He walked in and gave the hostess his name. She smiled at him and showed him to his seat.

He went through his whole meal and spoke with his server as he wiped his mouth and set his napkin on the table. "Can I see the head chef, please? I'd like to personally thank him since my meal was absolutely delicious." The server nodded and a few moments later, he emerged from the kitchen with a man who had dark, short hair and had a grin on his face.

"Hi, I heard you like the food." He stuck his hand and Adam stood up. The server smiled at the two of them and left to help another table. "I'm Rocky DeSantos, the head chef."

Adam smiled, looking at Rocky. "I know." He took Rocky's hand and shook it tightly, looking closely at his old friend. Images flowed through Adam's mind and he knew that Rocky was seeing the same things. Adam grinned as he let go of Rocky's hand.

"Adam?" Rocky said. He dropped his hands to his side and walked slowly toward his friend. "How could I forget?" he asked, giving his friend a hug.

"You didn't," Adam said with a grin. "You just needed a push."

Rocky grinned. "So what do we do now?"

"There's a lot of work to be done."

* * *

What do you think? Please review and let me know. Or, if you're confused about something, please let me know!

Next chapter: Rocky.


	2. Rocky

Thank you for reading! Each chapter will also focus on one particular character and the things that they do-their jobs, family life, and whatever else.

Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Rocky DeSantos parked his blue SUV into a spot and walked into a local Starbucks before heading into work, whistling and thinking about random things that he saw around. He walked in and immediately headed for the line, knowing exactly what he wanted.

"Good morning," Rocky said, grinning at the cashier. "Can I have a tall caramel macchiato? Thanks." Rocky paid for his drink and moved down to be near the counter, waiting for his drink.

A couple minutes later his drink was ready and Rocky took it from the barista. "Thank you, Ms. Walker."

"I always tell you-just call me Katie."

Rocky laughed. "Okay. Well, thanks, Katie." He smiled, checking his watch. He still had a couple of hours before he needed to go into work, so Rocky decided to head to the bookstore that the Starbucks was connected to.

He browsed through a number of aisles and noticed a couple of boys arguing over a comic book. They were sitting in the middle of the aisle and an older man was nearby, keeping an eye on them. The man was sitting at a table close to the kids. Rocky watched them for a bit, listening to their argument before deciding to jump in.

"Hey, why the arguing over here?" he asked, taking a seat next to them. Rocky looked around and made eye contact with the man, who sat near them. Rocky nodded to him and smiled and the man smiled in return.

"Bridge thinks the green ranger is the best," said one of the boys, wearing a blue and red striped shirt.

"And Sky says it's the red," argued Bridge, with a full mouth.

Rocky smiled and wrinkled his nose at the crumbs spewing from Bridge's mouth. He remembered watching the Power Rangers TV show when he was a kid and thought about how much he loved the show and played Power Rangers with his friends. "Well, why do you think the green ranger's the best?" he asked Bridge.

"Because he used to be evil," Bridge answered in a matter-of-fact voice, nodding as he said this. "And that's why he's cool! But now he's good and is helping the rangers."

"Because the red ranger broke the spell on him!" interrupted Sky.

Bridge shrugged his shoulders, taking a bite of some toast that Rocky wondered where it came from. "Mmm. Buttery."

Rocky laughed at Bridge wiggling his fingers in front of his face. He turned to Sky. "Why is the red ranger the best?" He moved out of the way so a blonde lady in pink could get through the aisle.

"Because he's the leader," said Sky. "And he likes to save the world and follow the rules and everything. The other rangers have to listen to him because being the red ranger is cool!"

Rocky smiled. "Well, both of those things may be true, but without the red ranger leading the team and the green ranger helping the team...and even the other rangers-pink, blue, black, yellow-they can't fight the monsters and save the world. None of those rangers ever won against a monster by him or herself, right? They needed each other and they were all friends."

"Oh yeah," said Sky, with a satisfied look. He and Bridge looked at each other.

"Yeah, I guess so," said Bridge. He offered his toast to Rocky. "Do you want some toast? It's really buttery." He wiggled his fingers in front of his mouth again.

Rocky laughed again. "Why does he do that?" Rocky asked Sky.

Sky shrugged. "Who knows-it's Bridge."

"They're best friends," a voice said. Rocky looked up and saw the man nearby gesturing to Bridge and Sky. He pointed to Sky. "That's my son, Sky." The man stood up and held out his hand to Rocky, who also stood up. "I'm Wes Collins."

"Rocky DeSantos."

Wes gestured to the boys again. "They have that argument all the time. Except half the time, Sky also picks the blue ranger. It's the one thing they just can't seem to agree on."

Rocky smiled. "They remind me of myself when I was at that age. Playing Power Rangers with my friends and all. I was usually the red or the blue ranger, too."

Wes laughed. "I was the red ranger! Always red for me! One of my friends even tried to be the red ranger after me. He came up with something new and different, instead-he was the 'Quantum Ranger,' whatever that was. I just thought he was the wannabe red ranger."

The two men laughed. Rocky checked his watch. "Oh, I've got to head to work. It's been great meeting you, Wes. The boys are pretty entertaining, too.

Wes nodded, shaking Rocky's hand again. "You too. Have a good day."

"Thanks! You too!" He patted Sky's and Bridge's heads. "Have a great day, kids."

Rocky headed toward the exit and stood in line for a bit to purchase the books that he had picked earlier. He jumped into his blue SUV, but didn't drive off for a bit-he read the back of the books he just bought and skimmed the first few chapters of some of them. The restaurant he worked at was only across the street, so he wasn't worried.

Rocky turned on the radio to listen to some music. He always liked starting his mornings with music-it always put him in the good mood for the entire day. When he found a song that he liked, Rocky started bobbing his head to the music.

"And that was the new one from Tanya Sloan," the DJ said. "I'm Vida Roc and I've got a surprise for you: Tanya Sloan is in the studio with us today!"

"Hi everyone!" Tanya Sloan's voice echoed through Rocky's car.

"Tanya's here to answer some of the questions that any of you crazy fans out there might have. So call us up-"

Rocky changed the station, trying to find some other music to listen to, but just settled for the sound of silence, instead. A couple of minutes later, he drove into the parking lot of the restaurant he worked at and parked the car.

Before entering into the back door, he stood around his car for a bit. He grabbed some things and then decided to head in, even if he was a few minutes early.

Seven or so hours later, one of the servers entered the kitchen and called him up to the front. "Yeah, what's up?"

"One of my tables wants to see you. He likes the food."

"Sure thing," Rocky said, rushing to wash his hands. "I love compliments!" He wiped his hands on his apron and took it off, hanging it on a hook in the kitchen. He followed the server into the dining area of the restaurant to a table where an Asian man with closely shaved hair sat. The man wore a long-sleeved black shirt with blue jeans. "Hi, I heard you like the food." Rocky stuck out his hand and the Asian man stood up. "I'm Rocky DeSantos."

The man smiled. "I know." Before Rocky could he respond, he took Rocky's hand and shook it tightly.

Immediately, lost memories flooded Rocky's mind. He smiled as he saw himself and Adam as children on the playground and later on, in elementary, middle, and high school. He saw himself and Adam, along with one of their other friends, rollerblading through the park. He saw a familiar-looking cave where he found out that his new friends were rangers. He saw Tommy using the sword to transfer Jason's power to Rocky. He saw himself at Ernie's, playing on the Pachinco machine and he also saw himself amongst a strange-looking elf. Rocky laughed in his mind a bit. That was when he, Tommy, and Kimberly were trapped in her favorite storybook. He was then playing volleyball with his friends and became a ninja. He saw himself acting as a teacher at his old high school. He was a young child in Mexico, saving a village from a volcano. He remembered wearing a funny suit as an extra in a science fiction movie. The last memory he saw was of his wedding day, standing next to his beautiful wife with his best friend at his side.

"Adam?" Rocky said. He dropped his hands to his side and walked slowly toward his friend. "How could I forget?" he asked, giving his friend a hug.

"You didn't," Adam said with a grin. "You just needed a push."

Rocky grinned. "So what do we do now?"

"There's a lot of work to be done."

Rocky nodded. "I'll come. My shift's pretty much done here, anyway. And besides...this is more important."

Adam smiled and nodded. He reached into his pocket and handed Rocky the folded-up sheet of paper. Rocky took it and read over it quickly, nodding as he refolded the paper.

"I'll grab my things," he said, walking back towards the kitchen. He took his things and waved to the kitchen staff. Rocky walked back out and met up with Adam in the lobby. "My car's there," he said, pointing to the back of the restaurant.

Adam nodded. "I'll drive," he said, opening his hands for the keys.

"You sure?" asked Rocky, pulling out his keys.

"Yeah." Adam motioned for the keys.

"Well, okay, then." Rocky shrugged his shoulders and gave him the keys. The two of them jumped in the car and buckled their seat belts. "Where are we headed?"

"You'll see," Adam said, pulling out of the parking lot. He paused when he saw a Lincoln Town Car driving next to him. Technically, the Town Car had right of way, so Adam waited for a bit. The driver of the Town Car waved him to go, so Adam pressed the gas and held up a hand in thanks.

About twenty minutes later, the two of them arrived at a local beach. Rocky followed Adam out of the SUV, walking on the crowded boardwalk.

"The beach?" asked Rocky.

Adam nodded. "Let's go."

Rocky and Adam headed down to the beach. "You sure we're dressed for this?" Rocky looked down at his slacks and red shirt. "Cuz I know I'm not."

Adam laughed. "We'll be fine." He pointed to a spot down the beach. "Let's try there." He walked down a bit and saw a young lady in a light blue wetsuit, holding a surfboard and heading for the water. "Excuse me," Adam said, smiling at the teenager with blonde hair and blue eyes. "I'm looking for Trini Kwan. I heard she trains on this beach."

The teenager shielded her eyes from the sun. "Um...I think she's down there." The girl pointed to an even more crowded spot down the beach.

"Hey Tori!" A spiky-haired young Asian teenager, who was in a navy wetsuit, approached them. "I think I'm about ready for my surfing lesson." He grinned, gesturing to the board he was holding.

Tori nodded. "Okay, Blake. Hang on a sec, though." She looked at Adam. "Yeah, I think she's down there. The beach volleyball courts are all down there, so she would most likely be down there or something. Maybe around there."

Adam nodded and smiled. "Okay. Thanks for your help!"

Rocky grinned at them. "Have a great day surfing, guys."

"You guys have a great day, too!" said Tori as she and Blake turned in a different direction. Rocky heard Tori whoop in excitement as they walked away from the teenagers.

Adam and Rocky headed in the direction that Tori pointed to earlier. In spite of their clothes, they jogged down to the beach volleyball courts and watched a couple of scrimmages go on before they saw Trini standing off to the side, signing autographs and taking pictures amidst a large group of people.

"Excuse me, Trini?" Rocky asked, tentatively walking through the crowd of people. He stood next to her and grinned at her.

A tall, long-haired Asian woman turned and faced them. She smiled at them. "Hi, would you guys like an autograph?"

Adam and Rocky looked at each other, before Adam nodded. She signed a small, handheld volleyball and gave it to Adam. Rocky looked at Trini's face closely as Trini's hand brushed against Adam. Nothing happened.

"Can I get a picture, too?" asked Rocky. Trini nodded and Rocky put his arm around her. Immediately, a wave of memories involving Rocky and Trini entered his mind. He looked at Trini from the corner of his eye and again saw that nothing happened. So, Rocky just smiled at her, knowing that she didn't see anything. He didn't know what he should do now. "Thank you."

"Well, have a great day, Ms. Kwan," said Adam. He and Rocky turned to leave after she said goodbye to them.

"What? So that's it?" asked Rocky.

Adam nodded. "She may not be ready yet. Or we may not be the ones to do it. Everybody will be ready in their own time. And everyone touches one another in different ways. We'll see her later, though. I'm sure of it."

Rocky sighed, looking back at Trini. He followed Adam toward the car, onto the crowded boardwalk. "Oh, excuse me," he said, accidently bumping into someone in the large crowd.

"Oh, it's okay," said an African-American woman that Rocky recognized.

"Adam, watch out!" Rocky exclaimed as Adam wasn't paying attention to where he was going and bumped into the same woman that Rocky just bumped into, two seconds ago. The force from the accidental hit knocked the woman to the ground.

Adam gazed down at her in amazement. She looked up at him with equal amazement and surprise written in her eyes and all over her face. "Tanya..." Adam said.

Tanya Sloan furrowed her brow. Adam reached out a hand to her. She waited a moment before grabbing it to lift herself up. When she grabbed it, Rocky saw the recognition in her eyes and figured that he must've looked like that when Adam was shaking his hand. Adam grinned at Tanya, reaching for her other hand and pulling her up to standing. He kept her hands in his own and pulled her closer.

"Adam!" she exclaimed before throwing her arms around him.

* * *

There's that chapter. Please review and let me know what you think!

Next: Tanya.


	3. Tanya

Thank you for reading!

Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Tanya Sloan opened her eyes as she felt the sun burn onto her face. "Okay, I'm awake!" she exclaimed to her assistant, who was sitting in a chair next to her bed.

"About time!" her assistant said, flipping through a magazine. She looked at her BlackBerry, pressing a couple of buttons. "You've got a radio show with Vida Rocca and her sister, Madison is gonna be filming it for that documentary she's putting together. Later, you're in the studio with Cassie Chen and Xander Bly and then you've got to shoot those pickup scenes on the beach later. Come on, Tanya, get up!"

Tanya turned to look at her assistant. "I'm not even out of bed yet and you've got me doing three million things, already, Jen!" She sat up and threw the covers off of her. "Oh, but Jen Scotts, where would I be without you?"

Jen pursed her lips and gave Tanya a stern look. "Late and disorganized." She pointed to the bathroom. "Get going and I'll let Ronny know to get the car ready." Tanya nodded, stretching her arms over her head as she headed to the bathroom.

Thirty minutes later, Tanya and Jen emerged from the hotel into a waiting Lincoln Town Car. Tanya's driver, Ronny Robinson looked back and saw that Tanya and Jen were safely in the car.

"Good morning, Ronny," Tanya said with a grin. "How are you?"

Ronny shrugged, pulling away from the curb. "I'm doing good. How about you?"

"I can already feel how busy I am going to be today."

Ronny laughed. "It'll be over before you know it."

A few minutes later, Ronny parked the car and Jen and Tanya hurried into the radio station. They were greeted in the front lobby by one of the radio show's producers, TJ Johnson, and were ushered into the studio.

"It's nice to see you again," Vida Rocca, a young lady with short dark hair, said as she hugged Tanya. Vida handed Tanya a set of headphones and gestured for her to sit.

"You too!" Tanya sat down before facing the microphone and putting her headphones on. "Although...I have no idea how you wake up so early every morning!"

Vida smiled and laughed. "You get used to it after awhile."

"So your sister's filming, right?"

Vida nodded. "She should be here soon." The two of them looked as they heard the door open. "There she is. Hey Maddie!" Vida said, waving to her sister.

Madison Rocca waved to Vida and Tanya. "Sorry for being a little late. I was filming at the beach this morning. Some beach volleyball players and their training methods. They wake up earlier than Vida! The sun's not even up, yet." She made a face. "And they do that almost every day!"

Tanya made a face to match Maddie's. "I could barely wake up for this. And it's not even _that_ early. Ask Jen." She pointed to her pink-clad assistant who sat nearby.

Jen nodded. "It's a struggle everyday," she said, matter-of-factly.

"Ten seconds," TJ said. He held up a hand and started counting down his fingers.

Vida waited for TJ's signal before speaking into the microphone. "And that was the new one from Tanya Sloan. I'm Vida Roc and I've got a surprise for you: Tanya Sloan is in the studio with us today!"

Tanya leaned forward. "Hi everyone!"

"Tanya's here to answer some of the questions that any of you crazy fans out there might have. So call us up, you know the number." Vida paused, taking a breath. "So, Tanya, love the new song. What inspired you to write it?"

Tanya leaned forward again to answer Vida's question. She continued answering questions from Vida and fans until she noticed Jen tapping her wrist in the corner. TJ faced Vida with the same motion.

"All right, well, that's all the time we have with Tanya Sloan today," said Vida.

"Thanks Vida," replied Tanya. "I'll see you around." She leaned into the microphone again. "Thanks everyone! I love answering all of your questions!"

"Sorry to cut you off," said Jen. "But we've really got to head to the studio. We didn't get to reserve much time."

Tanya nodded and stood, shaking hands with TJ and Vida. Maddie still had the camera on her and Tanya smiled and blew a kiss at the camera. Maddie gave her a thumbs and grinned. "I'll see you guys. Thanks!" She waved as she and Jen headed out of the studio.

The two of them headed down and jumped in the car. Ronny promptly pulled into traffic and dropped them off in front of the recording studio. Tanya and Jen hurried into the studio and joined a booth where two people were already in the midst of mixing something together.

"Hey guys," Tanya said, sliding into a chair.

"Tanya, you've got only about five hours or so," said Jen.

"Five hours? I thought we didn't have much time."

Jen gave her a stern look. "You know how you are when you get going in the studio. Never want to come out."

Tanya laughed, along with the other two who were with her. She nodded. "Yeah, that is true. Well, why don't you go take a break or something. Tell Ronny she could go ahead and go, too."

Jen nodded. "We'll be back before you know it."

"I'm sure you will," Tanya said with a grin. Jen walked out and Tanya turned to her producers, Xander Bly and Cassie Chen.

"Listen to this, Tanya," Cassie said, pressing a button. Soft guitar strums played over the speakers. "This is the singer I was telling Xander about earlier. I found her at a local cafe," she continued. "She's about to graduate from high school and she's really good."

Xander nodded. "We were listening earlier and she is really good," he said in his Australian accent. "How do you feel working with her?"

Tanya nodded. "Yeah, of course! What's her name?"

"Kira Ford," answered Cassie. "Good, right? So everyone's cool with me asking her to come in and run a few tracks?"

Tanya and Xander looked at each other and nodded. "Yeah, that's fine," Xander said. He and Cassie have been producing partners for as long as Tanya could remember. And they've been producing Tanya since she first got started in the business.

"Yeah," agreed Tanya. "I'd love to run some tracks with her if that's cool with you two."

"That'd be great!" exclaimed Cassie.

Xander pressed another button to play a different song. "Since that's settled, what do you think of this song, Tanya?"

Tanya was quiet, listening to music for a bit. "I like it," she said. Xander handed over the sheet music and she began to study it.

A quick five hours later, Jen walked in the studio and motioned to Tanya, who was still in the booth. Tanya nodded to Jen and walked out as soon as she finished her song.

"Thanks, you guys," she said, picking up her things. "Where in the world did the time go?"

"Yeah, it just flew by," said Xander, pulling off his creme and green plaid hoody. He brushed his shaggy hair from his eyes.

"I'll let you know about Kira," Cassie said. She stood and gave Tanya a hug. "I'll see you later or something."

"Yeah." Tanya gave Cassie a hug and then Xander. "I'll see you guys. Bye. And thanks again!" Tanya and Jen waved to them as they headed out. "So, where to now?" she asked Jen.

"Beach," answered Jen, typing away at her BlackBerry. "You're shooting those pickup scenes for the video there." She looked at Tanya. "It shouldn't take too long."

"Can we stop by Starbucks first? I want to grab something."

Jen sighed and looked at her BlackBerry again. "I guess we have some time."

"So is that a yes for Starbucks?" asked Ronny from the front seat.

"Yeah," Jen answered. "Please."

"No problem," Ronny called from the front seat. She stopped in front of a restaurant, waving a blue SUV to go ahead of her even though she had the right of way. The Asian man who was driving held up a hand in thanks. Ronny nodded and pulled in to the closest Starbucks and Jen and Tanya jumped out.

They approached the counter and ordered their drinks: a tall coffee for Jen, a tall green tea frappaccino for Tanya, and a tall caramel macchiato for Ronny. They waited for the barista to make their drinks and stepped forward to claim them as soon as the barista called it out.

The African-American woman, wearing a long-sleeved yellow shirt looked up as Jen and Tanya reached out hands to grab their drinks. "Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed. "You're Tanya Sloan!" she said in awe. "I'm a big fan."

Tanya grinned and stuck out her hand. "Awesome! And thanks. What's your name?"

"My name's Katie." She nervously wiped her hands on her apron before reaching across the counter to shake Tanya's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Katie. I like your shirt," Tanya said, gesturing to Katie. "Yellow's my favorite color."

Katie grinned. "Mine too."

Tanya smiled. "Well, we've got to be going. It was great meeting you, Katie." She held up her drink. "Thanks for the drink!"

"My pleasure." Katie waved to them as they headed out for the car.

"Here you go," Tanya said, handing Ronny her drink.

"Ooh, thanks!" she said, taking a sip as she waited for Tanya and Jen to buckle their seatbelts.

About twenty minutes later, they arrived at a local beach. Tanya opened her door and jumped out, putting yellow sunglasses on her face. "Whoa, crowded much?" she said, walking towards the boardwalk with Jen. "Where are we out here?"

"A bit further down," answered Jen. She dodged a woman, dressed in a white tank top and yellow shorts, who was walking two big dogs. "Excuse me."

"No, I'm sorry," the woman said.

Jen and Tanya continued down the crowded boardwalk. "Look down there," Tanya said, pointing. "Volleyball. I want to play."

"Hmm," Jen said, not looking up. "Maybe later or something," she replied curtly.

Tanya looked around and saw two teenagers running up to her. She noticed that two men were walking awayf rom them, one dressed in jeans and a black long-sleeve shirt and the other dressed in slacks and a red shirt. "Hi!" she said as the teenagers approached her, one in a light blue wetsuit and the other in a navy wetsuit.

"Tanya Sloan!" exclaimed the one in light blue. She had long blonde hair and striking blue eyes that matched her wetsuit. "I'm Tori Hanson. A big fan of yours."

"Thanks Tori." Tanya grinned at the two of them. "So, you two enjoying the waves so far?"

Tori laughed. "Trying to. Blake over here is in need of a serious lesson."

Tanya laughed, looking at the young Asian teenager who stood next to Tori. "Well, I don't want to hold you two up. Have a great day, kids!"

"You too!" Tori and Blake turned to run as fast as they could down the beach.

"Okay, don't kill me, Jen. Let's go." Tanya and Jen hurried down the crowded boardwalk, not paying attention to where they were walking. Tanya was accidently pushed back by a man in slacks and a red shirt. He looked at her with recognition in his eyes.

"Oh, excuse me," he kindly said.

"It's okay," Tanya said. She was about to walk around the man and his friend when his friend, dressed in jeans and a black shirt turned and bumped into her, knocking Tanya to the ground. A fleeting, strange flash of images overcame Tanya. She shook her head a bit and looked up at the man.

"Tanya..." he said, reaching out a hand.

Tanya furrowed her brow, unsure if she should take it. She grabbed his hand and a rush of memories flooded her mind. She saw herself morphing into the yellow Zeo ranger and later, the yellow Turbo ranger. She saw herself and Adam staying up late, studying and watching movies. She remembered Adam teaching her different martial arts moves and being in awe of how patient he was with her. She saw herself pitching on a baseball team and remembered how she and Tommy had once sang during an entire fight with the Machine Empire. She saw herself celebrating Kwanzaa with the other rangers, although they had celebrated all different types of holidays. As her memories faded to a close, she saw herself smiling at Adam, realizing that it wasn't some weird dream.

"Adam..." she said, throwing her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged Tanya tightly. "Oh, Adam..." she said tenderly. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he said, gazing at her with love in his eyes. He ran his fingers through her hair.

She smiled up at him for a long time before taking her eyes off of him and noticing Rocky standing next to them. "Oh, and Rocky..." Tanya unwrapped her arms from Adam and held them out for Rocky.

"Hey Tanya," he said, grinning and hugging her. He took a step back, getting tangled in dog leashes. "Oh..."

"I'm so sorry." The same woman that almost ran into Jen earlier tried to detangle the leashes.

"It's o-whoa!" Rocky threw out his arm and the woman grabbed it, trying to catch him before he fell. She threw him a startled look, letting go of him, dropping Rocky abruptly to the floor.

"I'm so sorry!" she repeated.

"It's okay," Rocky said. "Aisha...it's okay."

Aisha Campbell looked at him in shock. "You saw that, too?" she asked. Rocky grinned, nodding before he stood up. He put his hands on both sides of her face. She took a step back in fear. "No..." she protested.

"Yes..." Rocky said, taking a step closer to her. Once again, he put his hands on her face. "Just let it come to you, you'll understand." He looked deeply into her dark brown eyes. "Just let it come to you..." he said, softly.

* * *

There's that chapter! Please review! Thanks for reading!

Next chapter: Aisha.


	4. Aisha

Thank you for reading!

Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Aisha Campbell dodged two Great Danes running toward her. "Whoa!" she cried out.

"Sorry!" her co-worker exclaimed, running after them.

"It's okay, Cole," Aisha said. She watched him run down the hall, following the two large dogs. His floppy hair was waving around and the red vest he wore seemed to trail after him. "Just be careful!" Aisha called.

"Always am!" Cole yelled over his shoulder.

Aisha shook her head and looked down at her clipboard for her next patient. She opened the door to the lobby. "Oliver?" she called. Aisha looked around and saw a tall man with dark, closely cropped hair stand up. He wore kakhis and a green short-sleeved buttoned down shirt and gestured to two little girls who were sitting next to him.

"Come on, girls," he said, pulling the leash of a pure white Siberian husky.

Aisha held the door open for them and directed them to a room. "So, what seems to be the problem?" she asked. The man told the two girls to sit down in the only two chairs in the room. One of the girls, the one with short, dark-brown hair, was dressed in a yellow shirt and jeans while the other one wore a pink dress with her blonde, bouncy curls surrounding her face. The man picked up the dog and placed it on the exam table.

"Saba's hair is falling off and he keeps scratching," the girl in pink said. She held a stuffed elephant in one hand while the other was holding the hand of the man. "What's your name, anyway?" she asked, curiously.

Aisha smiled. "I'm Aisha Campbell. What's your name?" She leaned down to look at the girls in their eyes.

"Sydney." She held up her elephant. "This is Peanut. And that's my best friend, Z," she said, pointing the elephant to the girl next to her.

"Hi!" Z said, grinning and waving. "Are you going to fix Saba?"

"I'm going to try," Aisha said with a smile. She liked talking to kids.

"Sorry," the man said. "My daughter's a talker. She gets it from her mom."

Aisha grinned. "That's okay, Mr..." She quickly glanced at her clipboard. "Oliver."

"It's actually Doctor," Sydney said. "Daddy has a PhD." She rolled her eyes. "Whatever that means." She and Z laughed amongst themselves as if they were sharing a private joke.

"Oh. My mistake Dr. Oliver."

Dr. Oliver waved his hand. "Don't worry about it. I'm just a simple science teacher living the quiet life."

Aisha smiled and nodded before she started to examine the dog.

"Is Saba going to be okay?" Sydney asked after a moment.

Aisha nodded and looked at Dr. Oliver, who had sat down and now had Sydney in his lap. "Yes, Saba will be fine. This is something that is very common in Siberian huskies. Saba has a condition called ZRD, which is zinc responsive dermatitis."

"Huh?" Syd and Z looked confused.

"It means that Saba doesn't have enough zinc in his body. It can be treated with a simple zinc pill. I'll write a prescription for you."

"Thank you," Dr. Oliver said. He leaned down to speak to his daughter. "You hear that Lux? Saba will be fine."

Sydney smiled up at Aisha. "My dad calls me Lux sometimes." Her dad stood up, forcing her to stand. He helped Z off her chair as Aisha clipped the leash on Saba. She handed the prescription to Dr. Oliver.

"Thank you," Dr. Oliver said, again. He took the leash from Aisha and manevered his hands to shake her hand. "All right, girls, say thank you."

"Thank you," echoed Sydney and Z. Sydney was holding on to her dad's hand while Z held his other hand. Saba's leash was wrapped around Dr. Oliver's wrist.

"You're very welcome!" Aisha exclaimed with a smile. "Come on, I'll show you out." She led them out to the waiting room and waved to them as they walked past her.

"Daddy, do we really have to drop Z off at the flower place?" Syd was asking.

Dr. Oliver nodded. "Yes, honey. Her dad's probably missing her right now. If you were gone from me for so long, I'd be missing you. And besides, we could pick up something pretty for Mommy." He looked back and smiled at Aisha before walking out. "Thank you," he said again.

Aisha smiled after them. She went back inside and walked over to the front des. "When's my next appointment?" she asked.

"Not for a few hours," answered Maya, the front desk receptionist. She had wild, crazy hair and liked to wear yellow, just like Aisha.

"So, I have time to go for a quick run?"

"Yup."

"Can you take these two with you?" Cole asked, out of breath. He held up two leashes. Aisha looked past him and saw the two Great Danes.

She laughed, taking the leashes. "Sure. I'll just head down to the beach." She took of her white coat, revealing her casual clothes underneath. She wore yellow shorts and a white tank top.

* * *

A few minutes later, she was at the beach and noticed how crowded the boardwalk was. She held the dogs in front of her, trying to keep them there. A woman, dressed in pink, quickly dodged Aisha as she tried to disentangle the leashes.

"Excuse me," Aisha said.

"No, I'm sorry." The woman briefly looked up at Aisha and smiled before looking down at her phone.

Aisha moved around them and set up a steady jog on the beach. She almost ran into two teenage surfers, running down to the beach, but managed to keep the dogs out of their way. She and the dogs continued their run until the Great Danes started lagging. She stopped jogging and started walking at a steady pace on the boardwalk, amid the large number of people. Aisha took her eyes off the dogs and glanced briefly down at the volleyball courts. She saw a large crowd and wished she had enough time to play a quick pickup game. As she took her eyes off the dogs, Aisha didn't notice that the Great Danes started to get tangled with one another and looked down at them to see the dogs nearly knock over a Hispanic man in black slacks and a red shirt.

"Oh..." he said, losing his balance.

"I'm so sorry," Aisha said, trying to detangle the leashes.

"It's o-whoa!" The guys threw out his arm and Aisha instinctively grabbed it, trying to catch him before he fell.

Suddenly, images ran through Aisha's mind. This guy was smiling at her, but he wasn't wearing the black slacks and red shirt that he currently wore. Instead, he was wearing jeans and a red tank top. Startled, Aisha let go of his arm, causing him to fall to the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" Aisha repeated.

"It's okay," the man said. "Aisha..."

She looked at the man in shock. "You saw that, too?" she asked. The man grinned, nodding before he stood up. He put his hands on both sides of her face. Aisha took a step back in fear. "No..." she protested.

"Yes..." the man said, taking a step closer to her. Once again, he put his hands on her face. "Just let it come to you, you'll understand." He looked deeply into her dark brown eyes. "Just let it come to you..." he said, softly.

In a quick moment, Aisha was overcome with images in her mind. She saw Rocky and her going through school and moving to Angel Grove. She saw the two of them and Adam becoming Power Rangers. She saw herself as the fire chief of the school. She saw her and her friends enjoying smoothies at a local juice bar. Aisha remembered asking her parents if her best friend could live with them so she wouldn't have to move to Paris with her own parents. She saw herself participating in a triathlon and saw herself as a young child in Africa. The last memory she saw was of her wedding day, standing next to her handsome husband with her best friend at her side.

Aisha looked into his eyes and kissed him. "Rocky...I..." Rocky didn't let go of her face, but leaned in for another kiss. She gave him a tight hug as tears filled her eyes. "I'm sorry...I..."

"It's okay," Rocky said, gently. "It's okay. We're here now. That's all that matters."

Aisha laid her head against his chest. "Then you know-"

"Yes," interrupted Rocky. "And I'll be waiting for you tonight. We have a lifetime ahead of us."

Aisha looked up at him and gave him another kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'll see you later."

"You better."

Aisha gave Rocky one last hug before putting an arm around Adam and squeezing Tanya's hand. "Tonight..." she said as she walked away, smiling at Rocky.

Adam gave Tanya one last hug. "You do what you have to do," he said. He kissed her and she smiled at him and Rocky before heading into the opposite direction as Aisha. Rocky and Adam waited until Aisha and Tanya could not be seen before they even moved.

"And now?" asked Rocky.

"And now we wait," said Adam. He pulled out his instructions and marked off a couple of things.

* * *

Aisha hurried back tot he office. She wasn't exactly sure what to do, but she felt like she needed to be back here. Aisha walked through the automatic doors of the office and slowed her pace as she walked in. She headed for the main desk and saw Maya talking to a woman.

"Oh, Dr. Campbell," Maya said. "You wrote this prescription out." She handed Aisha a small piece of paper. "What's it for?" Aisha furrowed her brow, looking down at the paper. "Do you remember what Dr. Campbell prescribed for your pet?"

"No, I'm sorry. My husband was here earlier. He brought our dog in, but forgot to pick up the prescription. He's forgetful like that." The woman smiled at Maya. "But my daughter and her friend were with him, so I can't blame him for that."

Aisha's head snapped up at the sound of the woman's voice. "Um...I remember. It was the zinc supplement," she said, grabbing a pen to write its name clearer on the paper. "Sorry about that, Maya." She looked up at the familiar face and grinned. "I remember your husband. Your daughter's very talkative."

"Yeah, she gets like that." The woman laughed.

Aisha stared at her for a few seconds, wondering exactly what she should do. "Um, you have a great day, okay?"

"Thank you. You too." Aisha nodded and turned to help another person.

"Here you go," Maya said, handing the woman a small brown bag. "Once a day with meals." She rang the woman out and smiled at her as she walked away. Maya waved before noticing that the woman left her pink wallet at the counter. "Hey, wait. Excuse me! Ma'am! Come back! You forgot your wallet!"

Aisha turned at the sound of Maya's voice. She saw the woman walking out, not hearing Maya's voice. "I'll run and give it to her," Aisha said, taking the wallet.

"But you have another appointment..."

Aisha didn't hear the rest of Maya's statement. She ran out of the automatic doors, shielding her eyes from the sun. She saw the woman walking a few paces ahead of her. "Wait! You forgot your wallet!" Aisha yelled.

The woman turned and saw Aisha running toward her with her hand outstretched, holding the wallet in front of her. She ran back toward Aisha, with her own hand outstretched. "Oh my gosh, thank you so much!" she said, reaching for the pink wallet.

"No problem." Aisha handed her the wallet and their hands briefly touched in the process.

The woman had a confused look on her face and took a step back from Aisha. "What was that?" she asked, putting her wallet into her matching pink purse.

"It's okay," Aisha said, gently, repeating the same thing that Rocky had earlier said to her. "Just let it come to me. I had to let it come to me, too." She stuck out her hand, offering it to the woman.

The woman looked at Aisha suspiciously, but reluctantly took her hand. Immediately, a rash of memories flooded their minds. She let go of Aisha's hand and looked at her with tears in her eyes. "Oh my gosh..." she said in awe, before wrapping Aisha in a bear-tight hug.

* * *

There's that chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!

Next chapter: Katherine


	5. Katherine

Thank you for reading! I hope the story's making a bit more sense now. =)

Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Katherine Hillard looked at herself in the mirror. She turned sideways and sucked in her stomach.

"What are you doing?" her husband asked. He gave her a kiss and she ran her fingers through his dark, short hair.

"Oh, I'm just..."

"Don't psych yourself out, Kat. You're beautiful and you're not one of those sick-looking paper-thin models. Isn't that why that fashion lady chose you?"

"Yeah, I'm just...I don't know. Nervous, I guess."

"Well don't be. It'll be great. And you'll be fine." He gave her another kiss.

Kat grinned. "Oh, go do some doctor stuff."

Her husband laughed. "I am. On my way to teach some young'ins right now."

Kat watched him walk out of their bedroom and waved to him from the window. Her phone rang and Kat scrambled to pick it up. "Hello?" Kat held the phone up to her ear, still looking at her reflection in the mirror. "Oh yes, Ms. Hammond, I could come in early. An hour? Oh, that'll be fine." Kat dropped the phone on her bed and rushed to get ready.

Twenty or so minutes later, Kat rushed out of her house. ONce she saw that she was still fairly early, Kat pulled into a local Starbucks and wanted to grab a book if she had to wait for a long time. After she got her drink from the barista, a pretty African-American lady who was wearing a long-sleeved yellow shirt, Kat headed for the bookstore. She wandered the aisles a bit, reading the backs of some interesting-looking books. She maneuvered her way around two young boys sitting in the middle of an aisle, who were both talking to an older man, who seemed to be diffusing an argument between the two. When Kat made her selections, she paid for her books and headed to the office.

Kat nervously wiped her hands on the pink dress she was wearing and stepped onto the elevator with only one other person, a blonde woman wearing pink as well. Kat noticed that she also wore pink glasses. They smiled shyly at each other as they pressed two different buttons for each floor they were going to.

"You look nervous," commented the woman.

Kat nodded in response. "I am, a little. Maybe a lot. I'm doing a photo shoot for Kimberly Hart. And...in some ways, I'm still wondering if I'm right for it."

"I'm nervous, too. I have to explain to these investors why the money they're giving us for research is not exactly turning out the ideal profit for them. I'm a scientist and...to be honest, I'm still wondering if I'm right for it, too." Kendrix gave her a tight smile. "I can't help but notice your accent. Where are you from?"

"I'm from Australia." Kat smiled and stuck out her hand. "I'm Katherine."

"Kendrix."

The elevator bell chimed and the doors opened. Kat smiled shyly at Kendrix again. "Good luck today, Kendrix."

"You too, Kat."

Kat nodded and walked through a set of double glass doors. She headed straight for the front desk and was greeted by one of the receptionists.

"Can I help you?" she asked with a smile.

Kat nodded. "I'm Katherine Hillard. I'm here to see Kimberly Hart...for a photo shoot. Or for some clothes to wear. Actually, I'm modeling the clothes-Kimberly Hart's clothes-for the photo shoot."

The receptionist raised her eyes and looked like she was about to laugh. She dialed a number on the speakerphone.

"Ashley Hammond," a familiar voice answered.

"Hey Ash," said the receptionist. "Katherine Hillard is here."

"Oh, go on and send her in, Karone."

"Will do." Karone pressed a button to end the call. She smiled as she stood and pointed to a long hallway. "Kim's at the very end. Just follow the hallway to end and you'll be right in to Kim's office. They're waiting for you."

Katherine nodded and followed Karone's instructions. She reached the end of the hallway and saw Ashley sitting at her desk.

"Hi Katherine, it's nice to see you again," Ashley said, sticking out her hand to shake Katherine's.

"You too," Katherine said. "But you can just call me Kat." She shook Ashley's hand.

Ashley nodded and opened the door to Kim's office. "Kim is right in here."

A short, petite, woman was sitting at the large desk while a young man was standing next to her. "Hi!" Kimberly's face lit up as she saw Katherine enter her office. "It's nice to see you again!" She gestured to the young man. "This is Mack Hartford. He'll be photographing you today. We'll keep it real small since this is just for a sample. I know this is your first time and it's probably pretty nerve-wracking, but just me, Mack, you, and Ashley, if you're comfortable."

Kat smiled. "It's nice to meet you, too. And you can just call me Kat."

"Well, then, you could just call me Kim."

Kat smiled and put her things down. "Okay, Kim. Where do we begin?"

Kim smiled and directed Kat to the makeshift dressing room that they set up in her large office. "You could start with this dress," Kim said, pulling out a dress from a rack next to her. "And we'll work our way through. Just let me know if you have any questions or if you need help with anything."

"Okay, thanks." Kat smiled as Kim closed the curtain.

* * *

A few hours later, Kat stood in front of a mirror, admiring her reflection she was wearing a long, pink dress that was cut with an empire waist and flowed down to her calves. Her long blonde hair was loose, past her shoulders. Kim and Mack were standing at Kim's desk, looking at some of the photographs that Mack had already taken.

"This one's good," Kim said. "I like the lighting." Her assistant, Ashley, stood to their left, taking notes. Kat heard footsteps walk into the office, but didn't turn to look who it was. "Hi, can I help you with something?" she heard Kim ask. Kat turned and saw a good-looking Asian man with short hair, dressed in blue jeans and a long-sleeved black shirt.

"Kimberly Hart? Can I speak with you for a second?" he asked.

Kat wondered who he was. She saw that Kim looked like she had never seen him before. Ashley was flipping through her pages, looking frantic and confused. Kat furrowed her brow, knowing that whoever this guy is came as a surprise.

"I'm sorry, but I am extremely busy right now." Kim glanced at Kat and gestured to her. "Our new model, Katherine, is trying some new designs that we have. But you could make an appointment with my assistant." She looked at Ashley, who was to her left and nodded. "Ashley, please." Ashley hurried forward and led the Asian man out of Kim's office. She closed the door as she walked out. "Well, that was weird!" Kim exclaimed.

"Do you know who that was?" Kat asked, stepping down from the platform she was standing on. She carefully raised the dress to avoid stepping on it.

"Not at all," Kim answered, making a face and shaking her head. "I had half the mind to call security, but..." she shrugged her shoulders.

"Why didn't you?" asked Mack.

Kim shrugged again. "There was something in his eyes that made him look like...like he's not a crazed fan or crazy man or whatever."

Ashley walked back into Kim's office a few minutes later, carefully shutting the door. "You have an appointment with Adam Park tomorrow at 1:00," she said.

"Adam Park, that's his name?" Kim asked.

"Yeah," answered Ashley. "He seemed really nice."

"Oh good, so he's not crazy." They all laughed. Kim handed Kat anohter dress. "Here's the next one."

* * *

Hours later, Kat put the last of the designs onto the rack and walked out of the dressing room area. She waved goodbye to Mack, who had just finished packing up his equipment.

"Thanks Kat!" Kim exclaimed. "Great day. Where you headed to now?"

"I was actually gonna go jog down at the park."

"Oh, you're good!" Kim exclaimed. She waved to Ashley. "Bye Ash! See you tomorrow!"

"See ya, Kim! Thanks again! Bye Kat!"

"Yeah," continued Kim. "Jogging in your spare time? I used to do gymnastics when I was younger."

"Oh really? What made you stop?"

"Oh, I had an accident. I fell off the beam and just couldn't bring myself to go back to it."

Kat nodded. "I used to dive. But I stopped because of a bad diving accident. Jumped off wrong," replied Kat, shrugging her shoulders.

"Aw. Was this back in Sydney?"

Kat nodded again. "Yeah. Way back home."

"What made you move?"

"My parents. My dad's job moved him here, so...yeah." Kat smiled. "I moved when I was 16."

"Really? Your accent's still strong! It sounds really pretty, though."

Kat laughed. "Yeah. My husband and I try to go back to Australia still. He says it gets stronger every time we come back."

Kim laughed. "You have a husband? When did you and him meet?"

"Way back in high school."

"Oh!" Kim's eyes widened in surprise. "Me too! I mean, my husband I have been together since high school?"

"Oh?" Kat grinned and sat down in front of Kim's desk. She picked up the picture of Kim and her husband from their wedding day. "Let me guess. Were you the cheerleader and he was the jock?" Kat set the picture down, carefully.

Kim laughed. "I know it might look like that, but no. We were far from the jock, cheerleader type. I was president of the gardening club and he taught martial arts at a local youth center to kids."

"My husband taught martial arts when we were teenagers, too!" she exclaimed. "So, was it love at first sight for the two of you?"

"Actually...and unbelievably...yeah, it was. A look across the hall, he was the new boy and he rescued me from two bullies."

"Aw, how romantic!"

Kim made a face. "Not really. The two bullies were nothing more than two less-than-average troublemakers."

Kat laughed. "My husband and I weren't like that. We were friends for a looong time before we started dating."

Kim smiled, looking at the time. "Well, I don't want to keep you. Thanks for coming in today. We should hang out outside the office sometime. I'd like to meet Mr. Hillard."

"Oh no, he's not Hillard, that's actually my maiden name. For professional reasons."

Kim looked surprised. "Oh, I understand completely. Hart's my maiden name, too." She grinned again. "Again, thank you for coming in. We've really got to hang out sometime."

"Oh, it was no problem at all. Thanks for a great day!"

Kim grinned at Kat. "Have fun on your jog."

"Have fun...what exactly are you doing tonight?"

"I'll be leaving soon, too. I'm just going to finish a couple of things before I head home."

Kat laughed and stood up. She was halfway out the door and looked around in the hall. "First one in, last one out?"

Kim grinned. "No. I allow myself some breaks at times. Besides, my husband even forced me to work today."

"Forced you to work? What's that about?"

Kim laughed. "I know, I know. But it's okay...we did get a lot of things done today."

Kat smiled. "So, I'll see you tomorrow."

Kim nodded. "Yup! See you tomorrow. Have a great rest of the day."

"You too."

Kat followed the long hallway and saw that most people had already left. She stopped in the restroom to change into a pink tank top, grey shorts, and running shoes.

* * *

Later, Kat stopped jogging to take a long swig of water. She was close enough to the soccer field and decided to watch the people play for a bit.

"Go for it, Conner!" A Hispanic man in a black and green shirt yelled.

The guy who must've been Conner kicked the ball into the goal and celebrated when the ball snuck past the goalie. He and the Hispanic guy slapped hands. "Nice pass, Carlos!" Conner said.

Kat watched for a few minutes more before replacing her iPod earbuds in her ears. She jogged a few steps and continued as she pulled out her iPod to change the song. She swerved to avoid a collision with a familiar-looking African-American woman in yellow. Kat slowed as she turned her head to get a better look at her and pulled out her earbuds when she saw the woman's mouth moving.

"I'm sorry?" Kat said, safely putting her earbuds and iPod in her pocket. "Did you say something?"

The woman nodded. Katherine recognized her now. "Kat?" she asked.

Kat nodded. "How do you know my name? You're Tanya Sloan!" she said, excitedly. Kat noticed that Tanya looked sad, all of a sudden.

"Yeah," Tanya said softly. "Do you...remember me? At all?"

Kat wondered what Tanya was talking about. She had never met Tanya Sloan before. "I'm sorry, you must have me mistaken for someone else. I don't think I've ever met you before."

"You have." Tanya took a step toward Kat. "You have," she said again. "You're my best friend, Kat."

Kat stared at her for a bit and shook her head. "No." She took a step back. "You've really got me mistaken for someone else."

"No, I don't," Tanya said. She put her hands on either side of Kat's shoulders.

Kat jumped, not expecting a sudden flash of memories and feelings to run through her mind. She tried to shake herself out of Tanya's grip, but Tanya held on tighter. Kat saw herself as an actual cat, with Kimberly and Aisha. She saw herself as the pink ranger and later saw herself with new powers. She flinched at the sight of the Command Center in ruins. She saw herself with a dog, trying to train it to find trouble and smiled when she remembered that she was an extra in a science fiction movie with Rocky and Tanya. She saw herself dancing in a ballet and surfing in a competition.

Tanya eventually let go of Kat and Kat felt tears fill her eyes. She didn't say anything, but just put her arms around her best friend and hugged her tight. She felt the tears run down her face and Kat dug her face into Tanya's shoulders, who hugged her as tightly in return.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that chapter!

Next: Kimberly


	6. Kimberly

Thanks for reading! Here's the next chapter!

This chapter is pretty much the halfway point. And it was probably my most favorite to write, so far.

* * *

Kimberly Hart set down a heavy plate of pancakes on the empty kitchen table. She stood over the stove and waited for the bacon to sizzle. She pulled out a handful of forks and another set of plates and placed it around the table, carefully placing them on the place mats. Kim took a sip of her coffee, listening to the silence of her large house. She counted down until she heard heavy steps running down the stairs. Kim turned off the stove and carefully put the crispy, almost burnt bacon onto a plate and set it on the table. She pulled out the orange juice from the refrigerator and poured it in two small glasses, setting it down next to two of the plates.

"Mommy!" cried out a loud, high-pitched voice. A blonde-haired girl in pink pajamas came running into the kitchen. A dark-haired girl in yellow pajamas closely followed.

"Breakfast smells good, Auntie Kim."

Kim grinned. "Thank you, Z. Well, good morning, girls. Sit down and eat. Did you two enjoy your sleepover?"

Syd set down her stuffed elephant on the table and took a bite of bacon. "Yup," said Syd.

"And what did you two do? Daddy and I heard a lot of jumping in your bedroom."

Syd and Z grinned with an embarrassed look. "We played Power Rangers," said Z. "I'm the yellow ranger!" She gestured to her pajamas and put her hands on her waist, looking off into the distance.

"And I'm the pink ranger!" exclaimed Syd. She followed Z's stance and Kim giggled at the sight.

"Oh? What about the red, black, and blue rangers?"

Z wrinkled her nose. "Those are usually boys!"

"And we don't need boys to save the world!" exclaimed Syd. "They're icky!"

"Keep saying that, sweetie!" Kim turned at the sound of her husband's voice and laughed. "Keep remembering that you don't need boys!" he said.

Kim laughed again and rolled her eyes. "Oh, Tommy." She gave him a hug and a kiss. "Here's your coffee." She handed him the same mug that she was sipping from earlier. "What's the plan today? I was planning on heading into the office around lunchtime."

"No!" he exclaimed. "I'll be fine with the girls all day today. In fact, feel free to go in now. It'll be Daddy, daughter...and best friend day."

"You sure?" Kim asked. Tommy nodded. Kim shook her head. "No...I'll just go in later. I already told Ashley that I wasn't planning on heading into the office until later anyway and we already told the new model to come in later. And we have to bring Saba to the vet, anyway. I could do that before I head into the office."

"I'll do it." Tommy waved his hands, holding bacon in one hand. "Breakfast is delicious, by the way. Thanks, Beautiful."

"You're welcome. But-"

Tommy gave her a look. "I'll take care of it."

Kim looked at him suspiciously. "And you won't forget."

"I won't forget, Kim. I promise."

Kim smiled and kissed Tommy again. "Lux, Z...remind Daddy to go to the vet today with Saba. Saba's appointment is at 1."

"Okay," the girls said. Syd's tongue was poking out between her lips as she struggled to cut her pancakes. Z's pancakes were already perfectly sliced and she took a sip of her orange juice after every two bites.

Tommy gave her a look. "Go get ready for work!" Kim pulled out her phone, looking through it for Ashley's number. "Do you need to call Ash? I'll do it."

"You sure?"

Tommy nodded. "Yeah. I'll do it."

Kim grinned and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks Handsome." She disappeared up the stairs.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Kim ran downstairs, hearing Syd and Z yelling her name. "What's wrong, girls?"

"Oh, Daddy wanted us to call you," said Syd.

"I meant: go upstairs and call her," said Tommy, wiping his hands on a paper towel. "Not yell incessantly in your pajamas until she comes down the stairs."

Z and Syd looked at each other and shrugged. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Just go up stairs and grab Z's things."

"Aw, do we have to?" whined Syd.

Tommy nodded. "Go girls."

Syd and Z reluctantly and slowly walked up the stairs, dragging their feet. Kim smiled after them, running her hands through her daughter's blonde hair as she walked by. "And get dressed!" she called after them. She turned to Tommy. "So, what do you need?"

"Do you know where the keys to the Jeep are?"

"Oh yeah, I put them in the drawer next to the one where we keep the place mats in."

"Okay thanks. Ashley said she'll call the model and ask her to come in earlier." Kim nodded. "And I was gonna take the girls pottery painting."

Kim raised an eyebrow. "Pottery painting? _I _want to go pottery painting! I could go for the morning."

Tommy smirked. "Do you want me to call Ash back and let her know that you actually won't be coming in today?" He laughed and kissed the top of her head. "Go. Just go in to work. That way you won't obsess over all the designs and the dresses and everything else." He pulled her close. "Then I could finally have my wife back."

Kim rolled her eyes and groaned. "Fine." Tommy walked back to the kitchen as Syd and Z came down the stairs, carrying Z's bags. "You girls have fun today, okay?" She knelt down and hugged Z. "Tell your parents I said hello." Kim hugged Syd and gave her a kiss. "You be good to Daddy today, okay. Have fun, both of you." Syd held up her elephant. "You have fun, too, Peanut."

Tommy handed Kim her phone and twirled the keys around his finger. "Come on, girls." He picked up Z's overnight bag and hoisted it around his shoulder. "See you, Kim. Saba's appointment is when again?"

Kim shot him a look as he leaned in to kiss her. "_One_, Tommy!"

He laughed. "I know, I'm just kidding." He kissed her and followed the girls out the door. "I love you, Beautiful."

"Love you too, Handsome." Kim stood at the door, watching them pile into Tommy's black Jeep. She waved at them as they pulled away and Kim headed back to her bedroom to finish getting ready.

* * *

"Ooh, a surprise coffee!" Kim set down her briefcase and sat at her desk, sniffing the coffee. "Thanks, Ash! I love the smell of coffee!"

"No problem, boss," said Ashley, dropping a stack of magazines and mail onto her desk. "And Katherine Hillard should be on her way and Mack's on his way up."

"Great. Thanks again, Ash. How has your morning been?"

"A bit uneventful. Karone was reading when she got off the elevator this morning and walked in on some scientist lecture thing."

Kim laughed. "And she didn't notice?" Ashley shook her head, laughing. Kim rifled through her mail and opened an envelope. She pulled out a pair of tickets and examined them. "Hey, you want these?" Kim held up the tickets. "It's for a movie premiere."

"And you don't want them?" Ashley asked, bewildered.

Kim shook her head. "it's the same night as Syd's birthday. So, I wouldn't use them anyway."

"Have you and Tommy decided what to do for Syd's birthday? Do you need any help with anything?"

"Thanks for offering, but no, we don't need help. And yes, we have decided. Disney World with Z."

Ashley nodded. "Oh, that's right. The week you'll be in Orlando." Ashley picked up the photo of Syd, Tommy, and Kim and looked at it. "It's hard to believe that she's gonna be 8 already." Kim nodded. Ashley laughed, setting the picture down. "The little blondie from the two brunettes."

Kim laughed. "Yup, our little Lux."

"Hey ladies," said Mack Hartford, knocking after he spoke.

"Hey Mack!" said Ashley and Kim.

Kim pushed the tickets into Ashley's hands. "Take them. You and Andros can go and have fun."

"Wow, thanks!" Ashley grinned. She headed out and closed the door.

"Thanks for coming in, Mack."

He took a seat across from Kim. "Well, it is my job, Kim."

Kim rolled her eyes. "Whatever! Katherine should be here soon."

"Okay cool. I'll just set up the equipment, then."

* * *

Hours later, Kim picked up her phone and dialed her husband's number.

"Hey baby," Tommy said.

"Hey!"

"Where have you been? You've been MIA all day."

"Yeah, it's been super busy."

"How'd Katherine do? Is Ashley there still?"

"No. I told her and everyone else to go home."

"Oh, aren't you a good boss," teased Tommy.

"I try." Kim laughed. "And I wanted to go home now."

"Oh good. Cuz I forgot to pick up Saba's prescription."

Kim laughed. "At least you remembered to bring him to the vet. How are the girls?"

"They're good. It took a while to get the paint off of them. It's a good thing Danny doesn't mind a little dirt. So, how was Katherine?"

"Oh, she was great!" fawned Kim. "I mean, yeah, you know, the clothes and the taking pictures and all that stuff was good and all, but after we were done, she hung around for a bit and we got to talking. And Tommy, we just clicked! We have so much in common. She was a serious diver before she got into an accident, like me! And her husband used to teach martial arts-"

"Like me!" teased Tommy.

Kim rolled her eyes. "Whatever. But we should take them out or something."

Tommy laughed. "Glad you had a good day, so far."

"Oh yeah, it was good. Oh, but this weird thing happened today, too. Some random guy came in to my office, wanting to talk to me. I had Ashley make an appointment with him for tomorrow."

"What?' He just walked right into your office? Or was it the building?"

"No, he just walked right into my office. Kat was standing in front of the mirror and Mack and I were talking about some of the designs. It was weird."

"And you agreed to meet him?"

"Well...he doesn't really seem crazy, so I thought, yeah, might as well."

"Is Ashley going with you?"

"Mm, no. I didn't ask her, too. But I can if you want."

"I'd just feel more comfortable. I don't want you and some guy who just walked right into your office alone!"

"Oh, I'll be fine, Tommy. I could take care of myself."

"I know you can. I just...hate worrying about you." He sighed. "So you had a good day, right?"

"Yeah, it was great! Other than that little splash of craziness. But I can't wait to get home and see my favorite people, though."

"Are you on your way home now? We're still at Danny's."

"Okay. I'm on my way out." Kim stood up from her desk and cradled her cell phone between her ear and her shoulder as she gathered her things. "Where's Saba's prescription? I could stop by home and pick it up real quick."

"It's on the front table."

"Okay. On my way home now." Kim turned off her lights and closed the door to her office. She turned the knob to make sure that it was locked. "So, how's Saba, anyway?"

"Oh, it's ZRD...I don't remember what it is, though. But it just meant that he's missing zinc in his body or something. It's nothing too serious. Apparently, it affects a lot of Siberian huskies."

"Oh, well that's good. At least it's not serious."

"Yeah. Hey Syd! Put that down!"

Kim laughed. "I'll let you go. Give Syd a kiss for me. See you later, Handsome. I love you."

"Love you too, Beautiful. See you later."

"Catch ya on the flip side!"

Kim smiled as she hung up the phone and threw it in her purse. She drove home to pick up Saba's prescription and went on her way to the vet's office. She jumped out of her car, holding Saba's prescription in one hand and attempted to text her husband. She walked through the automatic doors and headed for the front desk. Kim slid her phone in her pocket and waited her turn to speak with the lady behind the desk. She heard a familiar six-tone call that signaled she had a text message and pulled out her phone to read it.

"Syd wants to stay Z's, so Danny'll drive her home after dinner. Me and you till then, babe."

Kim smiled and texted "Ok" to Tommy. It was her turn to speak with the lady and she approached the counter, pulling out her pink wallet at the same time. "Hi," she said with a smile. Kim handed the piece of paper to the lady behind the counter, a young lady with wild, crazy hair.

The lady looked at the prescription for a long time. "I'm sorry ma'am, but I don't understand what this says." The lady looked around. "Oh, there's Dr. Campbell. This is her signature." The lady cupped her hands around her mouth. "Oh, Dr. Campbell." She motioned for the doctor to come closer. "You wrote this prescription out." She handed the pretty, Afican-American lady a small piece of paper. "What's it for?" The doctor furrowed her brow, as if she were trying to remember and looked down at the paper. The lady turned her attention back to Kim. "Do you remember what Dr. Campbell prescribed for your pet?"

Kim shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. My husband was here earlier. He brought our dog in, but forgot to pick up the prescription. He's forgetful like that." She smiled at the lady. "But my daughter and her friend were with him, so I can't blame him for that."

The doctor looked up when Kim spoke. "Um...I remember. It was the zinc supplement," she said, grabbing a pen to write its name clearer on the paper. "Sorry about that, Maya." She looked up at Kim and grinned. "I remember your husband. Your daughter's very talkative."

"Yeah, she gets like that." Kim laughed.

The lady smiled at her for a few seconds. "Um, you have a great day, okay?"

"Thank you. You too." Kim grinned at the doctor.

"Here you go," the lady said, handing the woman a small brown bag. "Once a day with meals." She rang Kim out and smiled at her as she walked away. Kim immediately put the prescription into her purse and searched around for her phone to let Tommy know that she was on her way home. She hurried toward her car, but stopped when she heard someone yelling behind her. Kim turned and saw the doctor running toward her with her hand outstretched, holding Kim's pink wallet in front of her. Kim ran back toward the doctor, with her own hand outstretched. "Oh my gosh, thank you so much!" she said, reaching for the pink wallet.

"No problem." The doctor handed Kim the wallet and their hands briefly touched in the process.

Kim felt confused for a moment, seeing a flash of memories run through her mind. She took a step back from the doctor. "What was that?" Kim asked, putting her pink wallet into her purse.

"It's okay," the doctor said, gently. "Just let it come to you. I had to let it come to me, too." She stuck out her hand, offering it to the Kim.

Kim narrowed her eyes at the doctor, wondering if she should her hand. There was something extremely familiar about this lady and Kim couldn't quite pinpoint what it was exactly. She reluctantly took the doctor's hand and immediately, a rash of memories flooded their minds. She saw herself in the park, on rollerblades with Billy and Tommy. They met and became close friends with Aisha, Adam, and Rocky. She saw herself helping Aisha in the traithlon and cheering her on in a ninja competition. She saw herself as the pink ranger, helping Billy and trying to save Aisha, Adam, and Rocky. She saw herself playing a scavenger hunt in the park and remembered when she was caught in her favorite storybook. She remembered when Aisha encouraged her to run for class president against Tommy and laughed when she saw how they acted with each other. She remembered when she went back in time and met Aisha's ancestor. She remembered going skydiving to save the observatory and rollerblading so many times with her friends. She saw herself with the other rangers on Phaedos, finding their new powers. She grinned at the sight of the Crane floating around her.

"What..." started Kim. "How-when-what-"

Aisha shrugged. "I don't really know." She hugged Kim again.

Kim looked at her with tearful eyes. "Really?" Aisha nodded. "How could I..."

"No, it's okay." They hugged tighter. After a few moments, Aisha let go of Kim. "I'll see you tonight," she said.

Kim nodded. "Aisha...I..." Kim hugged her one last time. "I'll see you tonight."

Aisha nodded. "Yes. I'll be there." They smiled as they turned and walked away from each other. Kim unlocked her car and sat for a long time. She ignored the phone calls and text messages she was getting. After a long time, Kim put her car in drive and finally drove away from the vet's office. New images and thoughts were running through her mind, so she wasn't paying too much attention to how she was driving. But she managed to stop at a red light, behind a blue Acura. When the light turned green, Kim instinctively put her foot on the gas and lightly pressed forward, hitting the car in front of her.

Kim immediately hit the brakes and looked into the rearview mirror of the car in front of her. She saw an angry Asian woman and Kim mouthed an apology to her. Kim turned on her turn signal to pull into a parking lot and followed the blue Acura in.

"I'm so sorry!" Kim said, slamming her car door shut. "My fault. I am so sorry! My head's...it's just going crazy right now."

The Asian lady angrily swept her long, black hair over her shoulder. She inspected the back of her car and saw that there wasn't any damage. Kim took out a business card and added her personal cell phone number. She held it out to the Asian lady and also examined the front of her own car. The Asian lady stood up straight and Kim recognized her.

"Everything seems to be all right," she said. "My car doesn't look like anything's wrong and your car doesn't seem to have any damage." She reached for Kim's business card. "Thanks." The Asian lady turned to head back to her car.

"Wait," said Kim. She took a step toward the Asian lady. "Trini."

Trini smiled. "Yes." She also took a step toward Kim. "Are you a fan of beach volleyball?"

Kim grinned. "I am...but...you...and I..." Trini opened her car and grabbed a permanent marker and was prepared to sign a mini volleyball that she had in her car. "No, I'm sorry," continued Kim. "It's just...you and I grew up together and..." pleaded Kim.

Trini looked confused. "Oh, you must be mistaken."

Kim shook her head. "I'm not." She held out her hand. "Trini..." Trini froze in the middle of signing the volleyball and Kim laid her hand on Trini's bare arm. "Trini..." she said again. She felt Trini tense up as a number of images flooded their minds. Kim smiled when she saw the last memory flash through her mind. "Trini?" she said again, unsure.

Trini's eyes filled with tears. She dropped the marker and the ball and put her arms around her friend. "How could I forget?"

Kim smiled through her own tears. "It doesn't matter. We're here now." They looked at each other, wiping their faces. "I'll see you tonight," Kim said with a knowing smile.

Trini grinned at her, still wiping her face, and nodded. "Yeah. I'll see you tonight."

Kim waved to Trini, who was still standing in the parking lot. Kim drove off, more aware of the road, but her mind was still jumping all over the place. She glanced at her phone, noticing a number of missed phone calls and received text messages. Kim ignored all of it, throwing her phone onto the passenger's seat and continued to head home. She parked her car behind Tommy's Jeep and slowly made her way to the front door.

"Hello?" she called. "Tommy?"

Tommy ran to the front hall from the kitchen. "Kim? Oh, thank God! I was getting worried. Why weren't you picking up?" He took a few steps toward her. "Are you okay?" He stopped and looked over her. "You...I don't exactly know what it is...but you look different." He motioned his hands around her. "Almost like you 'feel' different. Are you all right?"

Kim stood there, waiting for Tommy to finish. She stared up at him with newfound amazement and wonder.

"Are you okay?" he asked again. He put is hands on her shoulders and abruptly removed them.

"Did you see something?" Kim asked.

"What was that?" he said, looking confused, but intrigued.

"It's okay." Kim took a step closer to Tommy, who didn't move. She reached up and cupped his face in her hands as best she could, standing on the tips of her toes. Kim smiled into Tommy's eyes as she relived the memories that she had forgotten with him.

Tommy put his hands around Kim's and pulled them down gently. Kim looked up at Tommy, questioningly. He stared down at her with an intense look on his face.

"Tommy..."

Before she could finish her sentence, Tommy picked her up and kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her and twirled her around before setting her down, not breaking the kiss. He caressed her back and looked at her lovingly and he tenderly stroked her face.

"I love you," he said. "Now, before, and forever."

* * *

There's that chapter! Please let me know what you think!

Next chapter: Trini.


	7. Trini

Thanks for reading! Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Trini Kwan stretched her arms over her head. She leaned down and rubbed the cool, coarse sand over her arms. She smiled and waved to the camera that Madison Rocca held in her hands. The sun was just coming up over the horizon and Trini was intently watching to catch a glimpse of the fleeting green flash.

"Hey Trini, could you help, please?" her beach volleyball partner asked.

Trini turned away from the horizon and saw her partner, Lily Chilman, dragging two bags of volleyballs behind her. "Sorry!" She ran over and picked up one of the bags. Trini turned her attention back to the horizon. "Aw, you made me miss the green flash!"

"You always look for it. And you never see it!"

"Because I always miss it!" Trini dropped the bag next to the court and started doing agility drills through the sand.

"What's the green flash?" asked Madison. She held up the video camera and focused in on Trini, moving through the sand.

"The green flash happens right at the crack of sunrise or sunset," answered Trini. "It's a quick flash of green and you could usually see it over the ocean." She pointed to the sun. "If you could see the sun, that means that you've missed it like I always do!"

"Have you ever seen it before?"

Trini nodded. "A few times before. Never here, at home, though." She gestured to Lily. "Once, in China. Another time in...Sydney, Australia."

"And in Hawaii," added Lily.

"Wow, big travelers. Where else have you guys been to?"

"We've been lucky enough to travel all over the world because of volleyball," said Trini. "All over the United States, we've been to South America. It's beautiful down there."

Lily nodded. "Chile, Brasil, Argentina. We've also been all over Europe."

"Gstaad, Switzerland. Prague. Prague's beautiful! Rome, Milan. It's been a lot of fun. But there are so many other places that we haven't been to, yet."

Maddie nodded. "Thanks. I'll let you guys get back to training. I'll just film you from over here."

Lily nodded. "Okay. Just let us know if you have any questions or anything."

Maddie nodded. "Will do."

* * *

An hour or so later, Trini felt as if her body was finally warmed up, so she and Lily started peppering with one another until they finally began their drills. The sun slowly continued to rise and they noticed that the beach started to crowd up with other volleyball players, surfers, and people who just wanted to get an early start to the beach.

Maddie continued to film them, taking different shots and angles and even asked some people who were watching Lily and Trini practice for interviews. Most of them happily obliged while a few were too nervous to be on camera.

After another couple of hours of drilling and scrimmaging, Trini noticed that a crowd had begun to form around them. She was growing an little tired and knew that she would soon need a break. Trini gestured to Lily that she was going to take a break and grabbed a Gatorade for herself and another for Lily. She grabbed a bottle of water for Madison and sat down next to her.

"What do you think, so far?" Trini asked, taking a long sip of her Gatorade.

"I love it!" exclaimed Maddie. "It's so exciting! Thanks for the water." She held it up before uncapping to drink it. "I've always watched some games, and especially during the Olympics and all, but I never realized how much hard work you guys put in. And it's hard enough walking in the sand, I can't imagine trying to run, jump, and play volleyball.

Trini laughed. "Thanks. I'm always glad to introduce more people to this sport."

Maddie nodded and glanced at her watch. She nearly choked on another sip of water. "Oh gosh! I'm late!". She jumped up, gathering her things. "My sister's a DJ on the radio and she's interviewing the singer, Tanya Sloan, and they both said that I could come in and film them."

"Oh wow, that's good!" exclaimed Trini. "Tanya Sloan? She's great!"

Maddie nodded, putting her camera bag over her shoulder. She shook Trini's hand. "Thanks again, Trini!". She ran onto the court to shake Lily's hand. "And thank you, Lily."

Lily smiled. "No problem. Come back anytime."

Maddie nodded. "I will! See ya!"

Trini picked up a towel and wiped her sweat. A crowd of fans had gathered around the court. This wasn't anything new to Trini or Lily. Ever since she and Lily won the gold medal at the Olympic games in beach volleyball, people have recognized the two of them more and more. But Trini also enjoyed how she and Lily still had relative anonymity, so they were able to go out in public without being mobbed by fans.

But, being in their most recognizable environment, fans surrounded the court where Trini and Lily had spent the morning practicing.

Trini graciously smiled at a young girl standing near her. "Hi there," she said.

"Hi." The girl smiled a toothy grin. "I watched you win on TV."

Trini laughed. "Well, thank you!" She signed a volleyball for the young girl and took a picture with her. She and Lily spent the next few hours signing autographs, at an impromptu signing. Trini looked up at one man who asked for an autograph and was taken aback by his outfit-jeans and a long-sleeved black shirt. She hid her surprise at his outfit and wondered if he was hot. His friend asked for a picture and she happily obliged.

They continued to sign autographs until late in the afternoon when the crowd finally starts to disperse. The sun was shining high in the sky and it grew even hotter.

"I'm gonna take a swim," Trini said, after helping Lily put the balls away.

"Ooh, me too."

Since they were already in bikinis, Trini and Lily raced each other to the water. They each took a long swim and after about an hour, Trini swam back to shore. "I'm gonna head home now," she called out to Lily, who was eyeing the surfboard stand.

"Okay, see you tomorrow!"

Trini headed to her car, a blue Acura. She unlocked it and pulled out a towel to dry herself off and wiped the sand from her body. She grabbed a bag of extra clothes and threw the towel over shoulder as she headed to the restroom area.

After Trini showered and changed, she went back to her car and headed off. She was singing along to the radio and stopped at a red light. When the light turned green, Trini took her time stepping on the gas and the car behind her lightly hit her from behind.

Annoyed, Trini flashed an angry look into her rearview mirror and put her turn signal on to turn into the nearest parking lot area. She looked back in the mirror to make sure the other car was still following her. She put the car in park and hopped out of her car to inspect the damage done.

"I'm so sorry!" the woman said, slamming her car door shut. "My fault. I am so sorry! My head's...it's just going crazy right now."

Trini angrily swept her long, black hair over her shoulder. She inspected the back of her car and saw that there wasn't any damage. Trini stood up straight and saw that the woman was holding out a business card. "Everything seems to be all right," she said. "My car doesn't look like anything's wrong and your car doesn't seem to have any damage." Trini reached for the woman's business card. "Thanks." Trini turned to head back to her car.

"Wait," said the woman. "Trini."

Trini turned around and smiled. "Yes?" She also took a step toward Kim. "Are you a fan of beach volleyball?"

The woman grinned. "I am...but...you...and I..." Trini opened her car and grabbed a permanent marker and a mini volleyball to sign. She usually carried a bunch in her car for when she's recognized out and about. "No, I'm sorry," continued Kim. "It's just...you and I grew up together and..." pleaded Kim.

Trini looked confused. "Oh, you must be mistaken."

The woman shook her head. "I'm not." She held out her hand. "Trini..." Trini froze in the middle of signing the volleyball and the woman laid her hand on Trini's bare arm. "Trini..." she said again.

Trini tensed up, seeing images flow through her mind. She saw herself becoming a Power Ranger, the yellow one. She saw herself overcoming her fear of heights and her and Kim trying to lead Angel Grove High into signing a petition to help the environment. She saw herself and Kim baby-sitting a young girl together and remembered when she brought her favorite doll to school, before it was turned into a monster by Rita. She remembered when her cousin visited her and was turned into cardboard cutout. She remembered teaching Jason and Tommy about the importance of working together. She saw herself trying to recruit more people to join the volleyball club that she put together at school. Lastly, she saw herself standing next to her best friend on her wedding day and grinned at the memory.

"Trini?" Kim said again, unsure.

Trini's eyes filled with tears. She dropped the marker and the ball and put her arms around her friend. "How could I forget?"

Kim smiled through her own tears. "It doesn't matter. We're here now." They looked at each other, wiping their faces. "I'll see you tonight," Kim said with a knowing smile.

Trini grinned at her, still wiping her face, and nodded. "Yeah. I'll see you tonight." She watched Kim head back into her car and drive out of the parking lot. She followed Kim's lead and slowly went into her own car. Trini headed off, tears streaming down her face. She stopped at another stoplight and grabbed a towel to wipe her face. She took a couple of deep breaths and uncapped her water bottle to take a quick sip. She put it back in the cupholder and sped off when the light turned green.

Trini drove and drove, not really knowing where she was headed to. For some reason, she drove into the parking lot of the local hospital. Trini looked up at the large building and just decided to walk in.

She walked into the lobby and didn't want to look like she was wandering around, so she looked for signs to go to the cafeteria. Trini headed for the elevator and pressed the button to go up. She walked onto the elevator with only three other people. Forgetting which floor the cafeteria was on, Trini pressed a random button.

Not knowing where she was going, Trini got off the floor that she had pressed. She mentally kicked herself for not pressing a button to go to a higher floor. Trini decided to walk around the floor, figure out where the cafeteria is, and then head back to the elevator.

As Trini walked the halls, she noticed that she was on the surgical floor. Trini wandered around, briefly glancing through each room that had an open door. She liked that these rooms had big windows so she was able to be nosy and look through the rooms.

Trini grinned when she saw people smiling and felt her heart break when she saw families crying in the rooms. She was lucky enough to have never had any serious injuries, so she never had to stay in the hospital for an extended period of time. The only time she'd been in the hospital for a long period of time was when Lily needed surgery to repair a couple of tendons in her shoulder.

"Excuse me, can I help you find someone?" a pretty, short-haired lady asked. She was wearing a white scrubs with a long-sleeved pink shirt underneath.

Trini turned at the sound of the voice. She smiled, looking around and seeing a recognizable face. "Uh no, actually I just found who I'm looking for." She gestured to the nearby room.

"Oh, you're here for Mr. Taylor?" she said. "I'm one of the doctors on his case. I could take you in to see him right now."

"Thank you, Dr..." Trini looked down at the doctor's name badge.

"Enrile." The doctor grinned and extended her hand. "I'm Dr. Alyssa Enrile."

"Trini Kwan." She shook the doctor's hand. "So, you're the Zack's doctor?"

Alyssa nodded. "Actually, I'm one of the interns. I'm a first-year intern. Would you like me to get Dr. Scott? He was actually he one who performed the surgery."

"Oh, that's not necessary," Trini said, waving a hand.

Alyssa put a hand on the doorknob. "Would you like to come in? I'm actually going to check his vitals."

Trini shook her head. "Actually, I think I'll be on my way. It looks like he's sleeping and Zack should probably just get some more rest."

"Have you checked Mr. Taylor's vitals yet, Alyssa?" asked a new, male voice. Trini smiled at the new doctor that had approached them. He wore a long white coat, gray scrubs pants and a red t-shirt.

Alyssa shook her head. "No, I haven't yet, Nick." She gestured to Trini. "This is Trini, she's here with Mr. Taylor. Trini, this is Dr. Nick Russell, one of the  
other interns."

"Nice to meet you," said Trini. She and Nick shook hands. He smiled at her.

"Dr. Scott and Dr. Myers want all the interns to help out on this new patient that just came in. Bad motocross accident.". He smiled at Trini again. "Nice to meet you, Miss. Mr. Taylor's in good hands and we will continue to do everything we can to help him."

"Thank you," Trini smiled. She looked back at Zack and wondered why Zack was even in the hospital. She wanted to go in the room with Alyssa, who was currently taking his vitals, but was afraid that he would wake up and not recognize her. Not wanting to cause any trouble for him, she settled for turning around and going back to the elevator.

Instead of searching for the cafeteria again, Trini just decided to head back to her car. She walked through the lobby of the hotel and felt like grabbing a bag of chips from the vending machine. Trini dug through her pockets, trying to find some change or even a dollar. She pulled out a crisp dollar and noticed another guy at the vending machine, who was having trouble with his own dollar. Trini watched as he used the side of the machine to smooth out his dollar.

"Here do you just want a new bill?" Trini asked, pulling out another dollar from her pocket.

The guy didn't look back as he tried his own dollar again. It went in and the machine spit it back out. He groaned and turned around to face Trini. "I actually might take you up on that." He held out his dollar to Trini.

Trini gasped, recognizing the familiar face. "Billy?" she said. He was in those familiar overalls that he liked to wear, with a striped blue shirt underneath. His glasses slipped down his nose and he used his finger to push it back up.

"Yes, I'm sorry, have we met before?" Billy looked at Trini with curiousity in his eyes. He still held out his dollar.

Trini looked at Billy in wonder before she rifled through her money. She pulled out another crisp dollar bill and held it out for Billy. "Yeah," she said, almost in a whisper. "We've met before."

Billy cocked his head to one side. "Oh, I do apologize, I must have forgotten. Where have we met?"

Trini didn't say anything; she just held out her dollar. "Here," she said. "Dollar for a dollar, right?"

Billy nodded and took Trini's dollar. All of a sudden, a strange flash of memories rushed through their minds. "Trini," Billy said, breathlessly.

Trini nodded, biting her lip. She took a step closer to Billy as tears filled her eyes for the second time of the day. "Billy," she said, grinning through her tears.

Billy nodded, taking a step closer to Trini. He brushed his hand down her cheek. "I love you so, so much." He grinned and wrapped her in his arms. He looked at her for a long time before giving her a long kiss.

* * *

There's that chapter! I hope you all enjoyed this.

Next: Billy.


	8. Billy

Thank you for reading! Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Billy Cranston nervously shifted his weight from foot to foot. He nodded at the short, petite brunette who got on the elevator with him. She pressed a button and got off on the floor before his own. Billy waited until the elevator doors opened and sighed as he slowly walked  
off the elevator.

"Nice to see you, Mr. Cranston," a bald-headed African-American man said, extending his hand.

"You too, Mr. Henderson," said Billy. "Although, maybe under different circumstances." He gave him a grim smile.

"Yes, yes," said Mr. Henderson. He gestured for Billy to follow him into a large conference room, where a number of other men and women dressed in business outfits were sitting. They all nodded at Billy as he walked into the room. "You remember Dr. Anton Mercer, the main financer of this project."

Billy nodded, smiling at the familiar face. "Good morning, Sir."

"Good morning, Mr. Cranston," Dr. Mercer said. "Please, take a seat."

Billy sat across from Dr. Mercer and Mr. Henderson. He waited for one of them to start speaking. Dr. Mercer looked at his left, at Mr. Henderson and nodded.

"Before Ms. Morgan arrives, perhaps you could tell us, in your own words, exactly what happened to Mr. Stewart." Mr. Henderson folded his hands and waited for Billy to speak.

Billy cleared his throat and tried to find the confidence he needed to speak. "What happened to Justin was a complete accident. Kendrix, Justin, and I have always been completely safe and always double-checked everything that we've studied."

Mr. Henderson nodded. "Yes, but accidents do happen. And we'd like to know what happened to Mr. Stewart." The tall, dark-skinned man furrowed his brow. "Honestly, we are wondering why we've even put our money into this project. What exactly are you all trying to accomplish? It's been a year and we have nothing."

Dr. Mercer lightly tapped Mr. Henderson's arm. "Damon, let's give Mr. Cranston a chance to speak first. Now, Mr. Cranston, what happened to Mr. Stewart?"

Billy nodded. "We were conducting an experiment and Justin must've misread or confused the labels of the containers and mixed the wrong ones together. Kendrix and I were not in the vicinity of the area, but we were close enough to hear the blast. We ran from our offices and saw Justin on the ground. He had burns all over his face and hands and we could tell that he had a few broken bones."

"Anything toxic?"

Billy shook his head. "No, nothing toxic. We called 911 and the ambulance came and brought Justin to the hospital immediately."

"Will Mr. Stewart make a full recovery?" asked Dr. Mercer.

Billy nodded. "Yes. Dr. Myers performed admirable surgery on Justin and was able to save the skin on his face. He will also suffer no permanent damage to his lungs and his bones are healing well."

"That's good to hear," Dr. Mercer said. They heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Sorry for interrupting," said a young African-American man. "But Kendrix Morgan has arrived."

Dr. Mercer nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Rawlings. Send her in." He held out his hand for Billy to shake. "Thank you, Mr. Cranston. You are free to leave."

Billy looked around in confusion. "Oh, it's okay. I could stay with Kendrix and answer some more of your questions."

"That will not be necessary," said Dr. Mercer. "We would like to speak with Ms. Morgan, alone, if possible. As head scientist of this project, I believe she can afford us this one opportunity."

Billy nodded and stood up. He headed for the door and tried to give Kendrix an encouraging smile, but she didn't notice him. Joel led Billy to the elevator and reminded him what floor to get off at. Billy motioned to the waiting area in the lobby. "Would it be okay if I waited a bit? For Kendrix?"

Joel nodded. "Yeah, that would be fine, but..." he lowered his voice. "Just between the two of us, Mercer and Henderson are pissed. I know you're a part of this as well, but they seem to actually take to you and are going to jeep your name in mind when they do more products or whatever in the future. You and Justin Stewart. They don't seem to...like Ms. Morgan too much. They seem to blame her for this."

Billy looked at him in confusion. "How do you know this, Joel?"

Joel shrugged his shoulders. "You hear things around here." He gestured to the couch. "But feel free to wait, Billy."

Billy nodded. "Thanks." Joel nodded and headed back to his desk. Billy looked around and picked up a magazine to flip through. A few of hours later, he was still in the same position. He already went through each magazine twice and was growing restless. Billy looked at his watch and back at the door to the conference room.

Joel shook his head. "Still going at it."

"I wish I could've been in there," said Billy. "It's not all on Kendrix. Justin and I have as much a hand in everything as Kendrix."

"Except that she'd been begging them for three years for funding," pointed out Joel. "You and Justin came on to do the actual 'science' part."

Billy sighed. "I just feel so bad."

Joel shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe you should head out. Go visit Justin or something. Tell him I said hi. If he remembers me."

Billy smiled sadly. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Can you let Kendrix know that I'll be at the hospital?". Joel nodded. Billy headed for the elevator. "And I'm sure Justin will remember you. He has an amazing memory."

Joel waved and smiled. "See you, Billy."

Billy waved in return. He pressed a button on the elevator and headed off. He jumped in his car and headed for the nearest Starbucks. Billy went through the drive thru and took his drink from the barista in a yellow long-sleeved shirt. He nodded his thanks to her and drove off to the hospital.

He pulled into the parking lot and felt like he knew the place inside and out. Billy, still holding his Starbucks drink, walked at a steady pace in the hospital and headed for the elevators. He pressed a button without looking at it since he had already been at the hospital so many times in the past few days.

Billy got off on the surgical floor and headed for Justin's room. He carefully opened it and saw Justin sitting up in bed.

"Hey Justin, how are you?" Billy asked.

Justin looked up at him and smiled. The older teenager shrugged his shoulders. His moppy, brown hair was held back from his head and bandages covered the majority of his face. "I'm okay," he said. He gestured to his arm that was in a sling. "Still trying to figure out how to do things one-armed, but I'm getting it. How'd the meeting go?"

Billy gave him a grim smile. "Bad. The only thing they wanted to talk to me about was what happened to you."

"Did you tell them that I'm going to be fine?"

Billy nodded. "According to Joel, you remember him, right? He says hi. Well, according to him, Dr. Mercer is pleased with us. It's Kendrix who they're not happy with."

Justin made a face. "Uh-oh!"

"Uh-oh's right," Billy replied. "When I left, they were still in the meeting."

Someone knocked on the door. "Good afternoon, Justin," a doctor said, walking into the room. "How are you feeling?" he asked. He pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Good as new, doc," answered Justin. "You remember Billy, right, Dr. Watanabe?"

"Yes, nice to see you again, Mr. Cranston," Dr. Watanabe said. Billy nodded and smiled. Dr. Watanabe turned to Justin. "Time to change your bandages. And I will need to check your vitals."

"Still kicking and screaming, doc." Justin leaned back on the bed to allow easier access for Dr. Watanabe."

Another knock came at the door. Dr. Watanabe looked back at the door. A doctor with short dark hair poked his head in. "Hey Cam, do you need help in here? Dr. Scott and Dr. Myers want us to help out with a motocross accident."

"Uh...you could take Justin's vitals while I replace the bandages,"answered Cam. He looked at Justin and Billy as the new doctor walked in and picked up the clipboard. "This is Dr. Nick Russell, another first-year intern, just like myself," said Cam.

"Hi," Dr. Russell grinned.

"I didn't get a page," Cam said to Nick.

"I know," replied Nick. "I was in trauma when he came in and the two of them were down there, saying they would need our help. But they haven't paged yet, obviously."

"Well, I'll leave you now," said Billy. He held out a hand to Justin and tapped him on the shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow or something."

"Okay, see you," Justin said, muffled.

Billy nodded to Dr. Watanabe and Dr. Russell. He headed to the elevators and pressed the button to go downstairs. Billy pulled out a wrinkled dollar from his pocket and hoped it would worn in the vending machine. He really wanted some chips.

He approached the vending machines and stuck his dollar in, hoping that it would worn. It spit out the bill right when Billy stuck it in. He groaned. Billy took the bill and used the side of the machine to make it smoother.

"Here do you just want a new bill?" someone asked, from behind him.

Billy didn't look back as he tried his own dollar again. It went in and the machine spit it back out. He groaned and turned around to face a pretty, long-haired Asian lady. "I actually might take you up on that." He held out his dollar to the woman.

The woman gasped. "Billy?" she said.

Billy's glasses slipped down his nose and he used his finger to push it back up. "Yes, I'm sorry, have we met before?" Billy looked at the lady with curiousity in his eyes. He still held out his dollar.

She looked at Billy in wonder before she rifled through her money. The woman pulled out another crisp dollar bill and held it out for Billy. "Yeah," she said, almost in a whisper. "We've met before."

Billy cocked his head to one side. "Oh, I do apologize, I must have forgotten. Where have we met?"

The woman didn't say anything; she just held out her dollar. "Here," she said. "Dollar for a dollar, right?"

Billy nodded and took the dollar. All of a sudden, a strange flash of memories rushed through their minds. Their hands touched and Billy held the dollar, connected to the woman. He saw himself being impressed with a strange set of computers and a robot. He remembered Trini overcoming her own fear of heights to save his life. He saw himself sliding into and interrupting Kim's dance aerobics class. He remembered when he and Kimberly switched brains and laughed about how they could barely survive in each other's bodies. He remembered rollerblading in the park and when he was trying to help Tommy run for class president. He saw himself becoming a child again and remembered their quest to find the Zeo crystals. He saw himself helping the rangers instead of becoming one and remembered meeting the Alien rangers. He saw himself on Aquitar and remembered the happiness he felt when he finally returned to Earth and to civilian life.

"Trini," Billy said, breathlessly.

Trini nodded, biting her lip. She took a step closer to Billy as tears filled her eyes for the second time of the day. "Billy," she said, grinning through her tears.

Billy nodded, taking a step closer to Trini. He brushed his hand down her cheek. "I love you so, so much." He grinned and wrapped her in his arms. He looked at her for a long time before giving her a long kiss.

The two of them stood in front of the vending machine for a long time, just looking at each other. Billy leaned in and gave Trini a kiss. He ran his fingers through her hair and gave her a tight hug. "I'll see you tonight." He winked at Trini before he turned and walked away. She smiled after him.

Billy headed back to the elevators. He had a feeling like he needed to go back up to the surgical floor. Billy pressed the button as he got on the elevator. He waited a few minutes before stepping off on the surgical floor. Instead of taking the way he normally went every time, Billy turned in a different direction.

He saw Jason standing a few feet away and approached him. "Hi, I'm sorry to interrupt, but..."

Jason looked at him in surprise before composing himself. "Can I help you find anything? Or anyone?"

Billy shook his head. "Um, I'm not exactly sure."

Jason looked at the man standing next to him. "Go ahead, Eric, I'll catch up. Russell, Enrile, and Watanabe should be down there already."

Eric nodded. "We can't do anything until we get the MRI back, anyway. But I'll see you later." Eric picked up his folder and headed off.

Jason turned his attention to Billy. "So, who are you looking for?" He slid his elbow across the counter and accidently dropped his folder. Billy bent down to help Jason pick it up. In the process, Billy brushed his hand against Jason. Jason jumped, seeing an unusual image in his mind.

Billy saw the same image, of him and Jason in the Youth Center. He was wearing a white karate outfit, with a blue tank top underneath and had a white belt tied around his waist. Jason was in black karate pants and a red tank top, with a black belt tied around his waist. He was teaching Billy a new kata.

Jason stood up, fixing his papers. The look on his face was one of surprise and shock. Billy also saw irritation and confusion. "I'm sorry, Sir," he said, "but I've really got somewhere to be." He turned to walk away.

"Wait, Jason. Don't you want to know more?"

Jason turned around and gave Billy an almost-dirty look. "Sir, my name is Dr. Scott. If you are looking for a patient, you can ask the nurses's station." He nodded before walking. "You have a good day, Sir."

Billy sadly watched Jason walk away. He didn't think he should go after him. If Jason didn't want to embrace the long-forgotten past they shared, then Billy didn't want to force it on him. He walked through the halls of the surgical floor and noticed a familiar face through the glass windows.

"Zack?" he asked out loud, to no one in particular.

He went to Zack's room and knocked. Billy then slowly opened the door. He looked at his friend, taking note of the bandage that was wrapped around his friend's head. Seeing that he was asleep, Billy took to looking around the room and read his chart. It seems that Zack had recently had brain surgery due to an aneurysm that was found after he came in for surgery on a dislocated knee.

Billy looked at him in wonder and sat next to bed. The images and memories that he had seen earlier seemed to be playing as a loop in his head.

"Mm...can I...can I he-help you with any-an-anything?" Zack asked, groggily trying to sit up.

Billy shook his head. "No, but maybe I could help you with something."

Zack looked at him in confusion. "Wh-Who are yo-you?"

Taking advantage of the fact that Zack couldn't really move, Billy placed his hand on Zack's arm. Zack jerked, but didn't move it away. The two watched as a series of images and memories flashed through their minds. At the end, Billy carefully removed and his hand and looked at Zack.

Zack stared up at him with wonder and amazement in his eyes. "Wow..." he said. "I never-I wish-"

Billy smiled. "It's okay. We'll all be together soon."

* * *

Next chapter: Zack.


	9. Zack

Thanks for reading!

Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Zack Taylor looked up at the white ceilings in fear. He couldn't believe that he was going to be having brain surgery that day. He barely ate or thought about anything else the whole night before.

He just came to the hospital to repair the torn ligaments in his knee. He was dancing and his body went one way, while his knee went the other. Zack flinched, remembering the pain he felt when his knee slipped out of its socket.

His knee was, thank goodness, all better, thanks to the miracle work from Dr. Corbett, the resident orthopaedic surgeon. But Dr. Enrile, the intern on his case, found something that didn't make sense in his labs and recommended that the neurosurgeon, Dr. Scott, look at his labs. They advised him to allow an MRI and they found a brain aneurysm. Dr. Scott assured him that he would be able to reach the aneurysm and perform the surgery, but Zack couldn't help but feel extremely anxious. And nervous. And scared.

Zack looked around at the beeping machines. Those scared him even more. He looked out the window and saw Dr. Scott and Dr. Enrile talking at the nurses' station. After finding out that he needed brain surgery, Zack immediately took out his laptop and was grateful for the hospital's wireless connection. He used it to research Dr. Jason Scott. Apparently, he was one of the best, if not the best, neurosurgeons in the area. He graduated top of his class and had a reputation for never giving up on any of his patients. Zack asked around the hospital and found out that Dr. Scott was also one of the most loyal and reliable people in the world.

"Hi Zack, how are we doing today?" he asked, smiling as he opened the door to Zack's room.

"Oh you know," Zack answered, "trying to survive, one day at a time."

Jason grinned and winked at Zack. He motioned for the three interns to come in and report on Zack's case. One by one, Drs. Enrile, Russell, and Watanabe answered a bunch of Dr. Scott's questions and since he didn't understand much of it, Zack stopped paying attention to what they were saying. He noticed that Dr. Scott was very patient with his students and seemed like a very good teacher. His interns all seemed to respect him and like him.

"So, are we ready, Zack?" Dr. Scott looked at him with a reassuring smile.

Zack was glad that Dr. Scott was the one performing the surgery on his brain. He felt very comfortable with him and felt like there was some sort of familiarity about him. Zack looked up at the doctors and smiled. "Uh, I guess so. How much more ready do you need to be for brain surgery?"

Jason grinned and gently tapped a hand on Zack's shoulder. "Great. Dr. Enrile, get him prepped. I'll see you and Dr. Russell in OR2."

Dr. Enrile nodded to Drs. Watanabe and Russell as they followed Dr. Scott out. She smiled at Zack and spoke in a gentle voice. "Are you okay?" she asked. "I know it's scary, but...at least we caught it before it ruptured, right?"

Zack nodded. "I just wish it didn't have to involve more surgery."

Dr. Enrile smiled. "Well, you're in very capable hands. Dr. Scott is one of the best. Although you'd never hear him say it."

"I thought surgeons are supposed to have big egos."

Dr. Enrile laughed. "I guess in some ways we are, but some doctors maintain a more modest demeanor than others." she pressed a button to get a couple of nurses to help her move him.

"Oh? Hospital gossip? Do tell."

She raised her hands in mock-surrender. "I try to stay out of things here. It's the only way to get through each day!"

Zack laughed. "So who are the doctors that are less modest than others?"

Rose lowered her voice, pushing Zack's bed into the hall. "Well, you remember Dr. Russell?"

Zack nodded. "Yeah, I could see it. But isn't he still a baby doctor? Isn't that what the other doctor-what's his name-Dr...something, with the squinty eyes and the black hair...he calls you guys baby doctors."

"It's Myers, and yes, he calls us baby doctors because we're the youngest-surgical interns, you know," said Dr. Enrile, rolling her eyes. "He's probably..."

"The most less modest of all doctors?" asked Zack with a grin.

Dr. Enrile pursed her lips. "I was going to say that Dr. Eric Myers is probably the most difficult to please. But I guess being a cardiothoracic surgeon does that to you. He is one of the best."

"So if something's wrong with my heart, go to Myers?"

Dr. Enrile nodded, pushing Zack's bed into the big elevator. "Dr. Myers is one of the most skilled surgeons out there. So is Dr. Scott. And Dr. Corbett." She glanced down at Zack and grinned. "I'm really lucky to be interning here."

Zack raised an eyebrow as the two of them headed down a hall. "Eternal optimist, aren't you?"

Dr. Enrile laughed. "I think you have to be in this line of work. But I love it. I actually used to teach kindergarten."

"Oh? What made you stop?"

Dr. Enrile shrugged her shoulders. "I felt like my calling was to save lives. And I really hope I do."

"Well, catching things like this," Zack pointed to his brain, "does help you save lives. And when I wake up, I'll be sure to thank you."

"When you wake up? See, that's why I'm an optimist. It rubs off on people." She wheeled him into the operating room and left his side to sanitize and scrub in.

Zack looked around. He saw that the gallery was filling with people and noticed Dr. Myers standing next to the door. He was actually glad that Dr. Myers wasn't the one operating on him. Zack felt a little...intimidated by him.

Jason smiled reassuringly at Zack. "You ready? Start counting down from 10." Zack watched him nod to the anasthesiaologist.

* * *

Zack fluttered his eyes open to see Dr. Enrile sitting next to him. She motioned through the window and smiled and grinned when she got a response.

"Oh good, you're awake," Dr. Scott said, walking in to Zack's room. "Take your time, you don't need to speak right away. You're still coming back from major brain surgery. Good news, we were able to take out the anuerysm without any complications, but we would like to continue to observe you and if you feel any pain or discomfort, please let us know as soon as possible." Dr. Scott smiled. He gestured to Dr. Enrile. "Dr. Enrile over here will help you out with anything you need." He nodded to her before walking out.

"Are you feeling okay?" she asked, checking his eyes.

Zack nodded. "Just...it kinda feels like my head's been split open."

Dr. Enrile laughed. "You'll be okay. Do you need me to call anyone?"

Zack shook his head. "Don't want to worry anybody."

Dr. Enrile nodded. "Well, if you change your mind."

"Thanks," Zack replied softly.

"Well, I've got to go," Dr. Enrile said. "But just press the button if you need assistance. Rest well, Mr. Taylor."

Zack didn't really hear Dr. Enrile's last statement. He closed his eyes and barely heard the door shut after she left his room. A few hours later, Zack opened his eyes, feeling someone in his room. "Mm...can I...can I he-help you with any-an-anything?" Zack asked, groggily trying to sit up.

A man in blue overalls shook his head. "No, but maybe I could help you with something."

Zack looked at him in confusion. "Wh-Who are yo-you?"

Taking advantage of the fact that Zack couldn't really move, Billy placed his hand on Zack's arm. Zack jerked, but didn't move it away. The two watched as a series of images and memories flashed through their minds. Zack saw himself dancing at the Youth Center and remembered writing and singing a song with Kimberly. He remembered when he thought his friends had forgotten his birthday and realized that they really hadn't. He saw himself standing in his high school with a spider on his shoulder and flinched at the memory. He remembered when he tried to perform magic in front of a bunch of kids. In reality, he was just trying to impress Angela. He remembered how excited he was to be going to Switzerland for the Peace Conference and how happy he was to be back home, when it ended. When the memories ended, Billy carefully removed his hand and looked at Zack.

Zack stared up at him with wonder and amazement in his eyes. "Wow..." he said. "I never-I wish-"

Billy smiled. "It's okay. We'll all be together soon."

"Yeah," agreed Zack. "We'll all be together soon."

Billy smiled at him and grabbed Zack's hand. "I'll see you later?"

Zack nodded. "Of course. If I have to run out of this bed, I will!"

Billy laughed. "See you later."

Zack smiled, watching Billy walk out of his room. He nodded through the window. Zack leaned back on his bed, grinning happily at the ceiling. He remembered everything that he had gone through, especially those stolen moments with his friends. He looked at the door when he heard it open.

"Mr. Taylor, is everything feeling okay, still?" Dr. Scott asked, walking in.

Zack looked at his doctor in wonder. Now he knew why he was so comfortable with Dr. Scott. Because this was the guy that he had grown up with, one of the best friends he had ever had-Jason Lee Scott. Zack grinned at Jason, "How are you feeling?"

Jason laughed in return. "I'm the doctor," he teased. "I'm supposed to be the one asking the questions." He approached Zack's bed and sat on it. "So, how is everything?"

"Everything's great," answered Zack. "Just great. Almost perfect, I would say."

"That's good to hear," replied Jason. "And what would make it perfect?"

Zack sat up, leaning towards Jason.

"No, Mr. Taylor!" exclaimed Jason. "You just got out of brain surgery. Don't overexert yourself."

"I'm fine, Jason!" Zack exclaimed, waving his arms around. "And I'll be fine."

Jason stood up, trying to check Zack's vitals. He held Zack's face in place and abruptly let go of it. Zack grinned up at Jason. "I know you saw that, too," he said. Jason shook his head, trying to get the images out of his head.

He ignored Zack and again tried to grab hold of Zack's face to check his eyes. Again, a sudden image filled their minds. Zack smiled at the sight. The two of them were in one of their many sparring battles at the Youth Center.

Jason dropped his hands and dropped the chart on Zack's bed. "I've got to go," Jason said.

"Jason?" Zack threw his bedsheets off of him as Jason rushed out of the room. He didn't think about his recent surgeries, he just knew that he needed to go after his friend. Zack threw his legs over the side of the bed and jumped off. He opened the door and ran after Jason.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that!

Next chapter: Tommy


	10. Tommy

Thanks for reading! Everything in _italics_ will be the memories, to be used in this chapter and the next two.

Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Tommy Oliver groaned at the sight of his daughter and her best friend nearly completely covered in paint. Syd held up her ceramic castle that was painted in almost every color Syd could get her hands on.

"Like it, Daddy?" she asked, grinning.

Tommy smiled. "I love it, sweetie." He looked over at Z's ceramic piggy bank and noticed how meticulous she was painting it. "Great job, Z. It looks really good."

"Thanks, Uncle Tommy!" she exclaimed.

He continued to watch them paint their pottery pieces as he pulled out his phone to call Kim. There was no answer, so Tommy just went back to the book he was reading while he waited for Syd and Z to finish up. He looked at the clock on his cell phone and warned the girls that they didn't have much time left.

"We still have to stop by home and pick up Saba for his appointment," Tommy said, pointedly.

"Aw!" Syd and Z said, simultaneously.

"Just finish up what you've started," he said, gently.

A few minutes later, Tommy helped Syd and Z put their pieces onto the counter so it would be fired later that day. He led them to the sink and cleaned off their faces, arms, hands and tried as much as he could to get the paint off of their clothes.

"I think it needs the wash, Daddy," Syd said, looking down at her pink dress stained with green and white paint.

Tommy sighed, giving up his pursuit of trying to clean his daughter's dress. "Okay," he said. He stood up and headed for the main counter to pay for the pieces.

"Next time, I'm doing a mermaid!" exclaimed Syd.

"I think I'm going to do a monkey," replied Z.

Syd laughed. "A monkey?" Z nodded.

"Come on girls," Tommy said. He took their hands and led them out of the pottery studio. He helped them into his Jeep and hopped in the driver's seat. Every so often, Tommy would look back and smile at the sight of Syd and Z playing with each other in the back.

He arrived home and instructed the girls to retrieve Saba and his leash. Tommy grabbed a blanket and took the leash from Syd, who was having trouble controlling the large dog. He led them out of the house and locked the door, yelling for the girls to go into the Jeep. They had started to play with a few flowers that they picked from the yard. He laid out a blanket in the trunk for Saba to lay on and moved Z's overnight bag to the front passenger's seat. Tommy then helped Syd and Z into the back seat and pulled out his phone to call his wife again. Again, there was no answer, so he just texted a quick message to Kim.

"Here we are," Tommy said, turning off the Jeep. "Come on, girls."

"Daddy, is the doggy doctor going to fix Saba?" asked Syd, smoothing out her pink dress. She slid her finger across the dried green paint.

"I hope so," he answered. Tommy put Saba's leash around his wrist and took Syd's and Z's hands.

"Me too," said Syd. She tried to maneuver around her dad to pet Saba. "I had a dream that Saba was talking."

Tommy smiled as Z giggled. "What was he saying?"

"I don't remember," she answered.

"Syd also said Saba was a sword!" added Z.

"And Saba was a tiger or something," said Syd.

"A talking tiger sword?" Tommy said, disbelievingly. He grinned. "You've got a big imagination, Sydie. I love it."

Syd smiled and laughed as she and Z looked around for seats in the vet's waiting room. They sat down with Saba at their feet and Tommy went to the front desk to check in. He sat next to Z and opened his book to read. Tommy looked at Syd and Z and listened to them. Syd and Z were playing Power Rangers again and Tommy was glad that they weren't jumping around and trying their "fighting" moves on the others waiting. He was tempted to laugh out loud when he heard Syd pull out her newest weapon-a talking tiger sword.

"Oliver?" came a voice. Tommy looked up and saw an African-American woman standing at the doorway to the examination rooms.

Tommy nodded. "Come on girls," he said, helping them stand and reaching down to grab Saba's leash.

About thirty minutes later, Tommy headed back toward his Jeep. He put Saba in the trunk and helped the girls into the back seat. He drove off, calling Kim again, but didn't receive an answer.

They arrived home and Syd and Z helped Tommy bring Saba back in to the house. Tommy pulled out the small piece of paper that held the prescription for Saba. He clapped a hand to his forehead, realizing that he had forgotten to pick it up when he was at the vet's office. He placed it on the front table and called the girls from Saba's side and told them to wash their hands first. Tommy led them back to the Jeep and were on their way to drop Z off. He parked in the parking lot of Z's father's floral shop and helped them out of his Jeep. They ran inside and Tommy grabbed Z's overnight bag and hoisted it on his shoulder. He followed the girls into the shop and looked around for Danny Delgado, Z's father.

"Hey Tommy!" he said, setting down a bouquet of red roses. "Thanks for letting Z stay over." He held out his hand to take Z's bag from Tommy.

"Oh, it was no problem at all. We always love it when Z comes over. Speaking of which, Syd's birthday is coming up and Kim and I wanted to invite Z to come with us to Orlando. We'll be celebrating Syd's birthday at Disney World."

Danny nodded. "I don't see why not. That sounds like a good idea." A bell rang as a customer came into the store. Danny waved at the customer, motioning that he'll be right with her. "Hang on a second, Tommy."

Tommy nodded. "Yeah, no problem." He looked around and watched the girls, playing in the store. Tommy heard his phone ring and fumbled around, looking through his pockets for it. He pulled it out and looked at it, recognizing the number.

"Hey baby," Tommy said, smiling into his phone.

"Hey!"

"Where have you been? You've been MIA all day."

"Yeah, it's been super busy."

"How'd Katherine do? Is Ashley there still?"

"No. I told her and everyone else to go home."

"Oh, aren't you a good boss," teased Tommy.

"I try." Kim laughed. "And I wanted to go home now."

"Oh good. Cuz I forgot to pick up Saba's prescription," Tommy said at his own expense.

Kim laughed. "At least you remembered to bring him to the vet. How are the girls?"

"They're good. It took a while to get the paint off of them. It's a good thing Danny doesn't mind a little dirt. So, how was Katherine?"

"Oh, she was great!" fawned Kim. "I mean, yeah, you know, the clothes and the taking pictures and all that stuff was good and all, but after we were done, she hung around for a bit and we got to talking. And Tommy, we just clicked! We have so much in common. She was a serious diver before she got into an accident, like me! And her husband used to teach martial arts-"

"Like me!" teased Tommy. He was glad that Kim and the new model became friends. Even though she didn't mention it, he knew that Kim was nervous about taking on a new model that would work so closely with her.

Kim rolled her eyes. "Whatever. But we should take them out or something."

Tommy laughed. "Glad you had a good day, so far."

"Oh yeah, it was good. Oh, but this weird thing happened today, too. Some random guy came in to my office, wanting to talk to me. I had Ashley make an appointment with him for tomorrow."

"What?' He just walked right into your office? Or was it the building?" Tommy's protective sense flew up. He felt himself tense up, even though he was nowhere near Kim.

"No, he just walked right into my office. Kat was standing in front of the mirror and Mack and I were talking about some of the designs. It was weird."

"And you agreed to meet him?" Tommy looked around in disbelief. He saw Syd and Z around the flower pots.

"Well...he doesn't really seem crazy, so I thought, yeah, might as well."

"Is Ashley going with you?"

"Mm, no. I didn't ask her, too. But I can if you want."

"I'd just feel more comfortable. I don't want you and some guy who just walked right into your office alone!"

"Oh, I'll be fine, Tommy. I could take care of myself."

"I know you can. I just...hate worrying about you." He sighed. "So you had a good day, right?"

"Yeah, it was great! Other than that little splash of craziness. But I can't wait to get home and see my favorite people, though."

"Are you on your way home now? We're still at Danny's."

"Okay. I'm on my way out. Where's Saba's prescription? I could stop by home and pick it up real quick."

"It's on the front table," Tommy said, hoping that's where he left it.

"Okay. On my way home now. So, how's Saba, anyway?"

"Oh, it's ZRD...I don't remember what it is, though. But it just meant that he's missing zinc in his body or something. It's nothing too serious. Apparently, it affects a lot of Siberian huskies."

"Oh, well that's good. At least it's not serious."

"Yeah. Hey Syd! Put that down!" Tommy nearly had a heart attack seeing Syd pick up an expensive-looking glass vase. He heard Kim laugh over the phone.

"I'll let you go. Give Syd a kiss for me. See you later, Handsome. I love you."

"Love you too, Beautiful. See you later."

"Catch ya on the flip side!"

Tommy laughed, hearing Kim's noted catch phrase from when they were in high school. He closed his phone and put it in his pocket. Syd saw that he wasn't busy and ran up to him, with Z running to her dad.

"Daddy, can I stay longer with Z? We haven't destroyed the monster, yet!"

Tommy laughed and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. "I just got off the phone with Mommy."

"Ooh, are we still going to buy something for her here?"

Tommy nodded. "Yeah, go ahead and pick something pretty out."

"Tommy, I just talked to Z," Danny said, after the customer he was helping started to walk around the store. "Since they haven't destroyed the monster yet, I'd be happy to bring Syd home after dinner or something."

"Sure, okay," answered Tommy. "That sounds good."

"Ooh, thank you Uncle Danny!" exclaimed Syd. She hugged Danny and turned to Z. "Let's find something for my mommy." The two of them walked around the store, picking out things that Kim would want.

"Thanks Danny," said Tommy.

"Oh, it's no problem at all," said Danny. He saw the customer trying to get his attention. "Oh, hang on a second." The bell rang again as another customer walked in. Danny waved to her as she walked in and Syd and Z nearly bowled her over. "Girls!" scolded Danny.

"Sorry," they said.

"Hey Daddy!" called Syd. Tommy turned his attention from lookng at the flowers and glanced at Syd. She pointed up at the lady who had just walked in. "Isn't she a teacher at your school?"

Tommy looked. "Yes, sweetie. Ms. Ortiz, how are you?" he asked, holding out his hand for her to shake it. "You remember my daughter, Syd. This is her best friend, Z, and Z's father, Danny. He owns this shop."

Ms. Ortiz smiled at all of them and shook Danny's hand. "Tommy, you could just call me Rose outside of school. I mean, we see each other all the time outside of school, since Mack works with Kim."

Tommy laughed. "Sorry Rose."

"Can I help you find anything?" asked Danny.

Rose nodded. She walked off with Danny around the shop while Tommy followed Syd and Z. "Mommy likes pink, just like me!" Syd said.

"What about those?" asked Z. She pointed to a bouquet of pink roses.

"Ooh, okay!" said Syd, trying to pick it up.

"I'll hold onto that," said Tommy, reaching over them and grabbing the flowers.

"And let's get two yellow roses, too," added Z. "That way she knows it's from me." She moved her hand to grab the roses, but Tommy slid his hand right before Z touched the thorn-filled stems. He picked it up and added it to the flowers that he held.

"Daddy, there aren't any green flowers from you, only plants," said Syd, looking around.

Tommy grabbed a group of white roses. "I'll get her these."

"Ooh, that's pretty, Uncle Tommy!" exclaimed Z. They followed him to the counter, where he laid it on the counter and waited for Danny to arrange it.

"Do you want to bring these home with you?" Danny asked as soon as he finished.

"No, can we bring it when you take me home, Uncle Danny?"

Tommy nodded. "Fine with me if it's cool with you, Dan."

Danny nodded. "Yeah, that's fine."

"Thanks for taking Syd for the rest of the day." Tommy pulled out his wallet and pulled out some cash.

"No problem and don't worry about it," said Danny, shaking his head and waving his hand.

Tommy nodded. "Nah, man, it's okay."

"No, it's on the house. I know Kim loves Z and Z loves Kim."

Tommy nodded. "Well, okay, then. Thanks!" He looked around for Syd and Z, who resumed their Power Rangers game. He headed for them and knelt down to face Z eye-to-eye. "Hey there, Yellow Ranger. Wanna give me a hug before I leave?"

Z looked at Tommy and grinned. "I guess we could take a break from puttes for you, Uncle Tommy!" She laughed. "Thanks for letting me stay over."

"Oh, it's no problem, sweetie. It's always fun having you over." He pulled out some cash and lowered his voice. "Give this to your dad after I leave, okay?" Z took the cash and carefully put it in the back pocket of her jeans. She nodded to Tommy before giving him a hug.

"Bye Daddy!" Syd said, wrapping her arms around Tommy's neck.

He stood, carrying her and circling Syd around. "Bye Lux. I'll see you later. I love you."

"I love you, too, Daddy."

Tommy put her down and kissed her. She and Z ran off, continuing their game. He looked around for Danny. He shook hands with him before nodding as he walked out of the shop. Tommy took the keys out of his pocket and drove home.

He called Kim again and didn't get an answer, so he texted her again. Tommy waited around, watching some TV for a bit. He continued to call and text Kim, since he hadn't heard from her in a long time and was starting to get worried. Tommy headed for the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. He heard the door open and ran to the front hall.

Hello?" she called. "Tommy?"

Tommy ran to the front hall from the kitchen. "Kim? Oh, thank God! I was getting worried. Why weren't you picking up?" He took a few steps toward her. "Are you okay?" He stopped and looked over her. "You...I don't exactly know what it is...but you look different." He motioned his hands around her. "Almost like you 'feel' different. Are you all right?" He stared at Kim who was looking at him differently. "Are you okay?" he asked again. He put his hands on her shoulders and abruptly removed them, when he saw something strange flash in his mind. "_Green ranger_?" he thought. He had been sitting at a piece of exercise equipment and Kim had gone up to him telling him that she knew he was the green ranger. Tommy shook his head, thinking it was a strange dream.

"Did you see something?" Kim asked.

"What was that?" he said, looking confused, but intrigued.

"It's okay." Kim took a step closer to Tommy, who didn't move. She reached up and cupped his face in her hands as best she could, standing on the tips of her toes. Kim smiled into Tommy's eyes as a flood of memories rushed through his mind. He saw himself saving her from two "bullies," and walking her to class. He saw himself fighting as a green ranger and later on, Tommy had changed into the white ranger, fighting alongside her. He saw the two of them having fun in the park, getting interrupted by putties. He saw himself trying to find some way to comfort Kim after a high school float was destroyed by putties. He remembered helping her when she had fallen off the beam and trying to help her believe in herself again. In the last image, he saw himself as an old man, with white hair and wearing wire-rimmed glasses. He was leaning down and kissing the only love he had ever known, who had short dark hair that was lined with gray.

Tommy put his hands around Kim's and pulled them down gently. Kim looked up at Tommy, questioningly. He stared down at her with an intense look on his face.

"Tommy..." she said, breathlessly.

Before she could finish her sentence, Tommy picked her up and kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her and twirled her around before setting her down, not breaking the kiss. He caressed her back and looked at her lovingly and he tenderly stroked her face.

"I love you," he said. "Now, before, and forever."

Kim smiled at him. They were looking at each other for a long time, with love in their eyes. She gave him a long kiss, standing on her tip-toes and she leaned back.

"I love you, Handsome."

"Not as much as I love you, Beautiful."

He grinned at her, holding her tight. "I have to go."

Kim nodded. "I'll see you later. You won't forget, right?" she teased.

Tommy mockingly glared at her. "Of course I won't forget, Beautiful. I wouldn't miss this for the world." He gave her another kiss and took his keys from the front table that he had left it earlier. Kim smiled at him and waved as he drove away. Tommy grinned at her before waving back.

He drove, unsure of where he was headed, but knew exactly who he was looking for. He ended up at the local hispital and crookedly parked his car in the nearest space he could find. Tommy half-ran, half-walked into the lobby and saw Billy and Trini walking out. He gave them a tight embrace and assured them both that he would see them later.

"Six," Billy said, walking out with Trini. "Press six. He's not accepting it, right now, Tommy. Oh, and give these to Zack." He handed Tommy a bag of clothes.

Tommy nodded and walked as fast he could to the elevators. He impatiently waited for the people to get off the elevator and rushed onto the elevator, pressing the button that Billy told him to press a few minutes earlier.

He walked off the elevator and looked around. He saw two familiar faces coming out of a nearby room and the first man who walked out nearly knocked Tommy over. They brushed against each other and he didn't look back, he hurried away faster.

Tommy looked back at Jason, seeing the same image flash through his mind that he knew Jason also saw in their brief exchange. It was the very first time that the two of them had ever met, right after their first karate competition that ended in a draw. It was of Tommy and Jason greeting each other after their match.

"He doesn't want to accept it," Zack said, holding his hospital gown close. "Not from me," he added. "Maybe you'll have more luck?"

Tommy looked at Zack, half-surprised to see him. He held up the bag in his hand. "This is from Billy. He said you would need this."

Zack nodded after looking in the bag. He looked up and grinned. "Thanks, man!" He gestured down the hall, motioning for Tommy to follow him. "My room."

Tommy nodded. "What happened to you?"

Zack answered from the bathroom as he changed into the clothes Billy gave him. "I dislocated my knee and had surgery. Then I had brain surgery." He opened the door, adjusting his black shirt.

Tommy looked at him in surprise, again. "And now you're up and running around?"

Zack shrugged. "Gotta get ready for tonight somehow, right?" He laughed. "You gonna be okay here?"

"Yeah," answered Tommy. "I'll be fine here. You go. I'll see you later. Even if I have to drag Jason, kicking and screaming."

"Well, hopefully, it doesn't come down to that." He pulled up his pant leg and gingerly inspected where he had surgery. He carefully pulled back the bandages from his head. "See, all better," he said to Tommy. "I'll see you later."

Tommy nodded as Zack walked out of the room. He sat there for a bit, wondering exactly how Zack was gonna sneak out of the hospital, but didn't worry about it too much since he knew that they were all going to be together. He didn't move until the door opened and a young doctor, who had short, dark hair, walked in, looking for Zack.

She looked suspiciously at Tommy before heading back into the hall. Tommy saw her talking frantically to someone at the nurses's station and the two she was speaking to, turned and followed the young doctor to Zack's room.

Tommy looked at them for a bit. He recognized the other two now. The doctor that had walked in was Alyssa Enrile. She was a white ranger. And the other one was Eric Myers, the Quantum ranger that helped them out during the red ranger mission on the moon.

"What have you done with my patient?" asked Jason, with an accusatory tone in his voice.

"Nothing," said Tommy. He stood up to face the three of them. "I didn't do anything to Zack."

Jason looked at the other two doctors. He nodded for them to leave. "Enrile, go check on my other post-ops. Eric, I'll be okay."

"You sure? I could call security," said Eric. He narrowed his eyes at Tommy.

Jason nodded. "I'll be fine, Eric. Go ahead. I'll catch up later." Eric nodded, walking out and carefully closed the door.

"Jason..." started Tommy. "I don't know where to begin..."

"I remember you from earlier," replied Jason. "What was that? Why is it happening?"

Tommy didn't say anything. He put his hand on Jason's shoulder and a memory flashed through their minds.

_Jason, dressed in all red, ran to Tommy's side. Tommy was lying on the ground, face-down. Jason had just broken the Sword of Darkness, thus releasing Tommy from Rita Repulsa's evil spell. _

_"Are you okay, Tommy?" Jason asked._

_"What happened to me?" he asked, struggling to stand up._

_"You're no longer under Rita's power," Jason answered, helping Tommy stand. "It'll be okay, man."_

_Tommy looked pained, slowly shaking his head. "What have I done?"_

_"What you did, you did under Rita's influence," reassured Jason. Tommy looked down sadly. "You own the power now. Fight by our side and we can defeat Rita."_

_"After everything that's happened?" asked Tommy, disbelievingly. _

_"Tommy, we need you," pleaded Jason. "It's where you belong." Tommy looked around and saw Billy and Kimberly nodding their heads in agreement. "Will you join us, Tommy? Jason stuck out his hand for Tommy to shake it._

_Tommy smiled, taking Jason's hand. _

Jason took a step back from Tommy, pushing aside Tommy's arm. He shook his head and stormed out of the room. Tommy sighed and sat down. He looked out at Jason, who was talking to Eric. Eric glared accusingly at Tommy and looked back. He walked into the room while Jason seemed to be standing around the nurses' station, looking into the room.

"What, did Jason send you in here, Eric?"

"What are you doing? Playing some sort of game? Is it funny to you all?"

Tommy shook his head. "Eric, that's not what we're doing." He looked around. "It's time. Time for me and everyone else with us." He put a hand on Eric's shoulder.

_They had just landed on Earth, following the red ranger space mission. Tommy looked at each of the red rangers, including Eric, before speaking. _

_"Thank you rangers," he said. "You've done a great service to the entire universe." _

_"Don't mention it, Bro," Jason said, putting his fist in the center of their circle. The others followed suit and nodded at each other as they did so._

_"I guess it's time to say goodbye," Tommy said. "May the Power protect you all." They all bumped fists before breaking. Tommy gave one last nod to the remaining group and turned around to leave. _

Eric looked at Tommy in surprise. He grinned and nodded at Tommy and looked out the window at Jason. "I'll see if he'll come around, Tommy.". He clapped a hand to Tommy's shoulder, nodding to him and he looked out at Jason. "It was nice getting to know you," he said.

"Are you going to come?"

Eric shook his head. "Not my time." He walked out and Tommy watched him and Jason speak outside.

About ten-to-fifteen minutes later, Eric left the nurses' station and Jason looked at Tommy from the outside. Tommy walked out and approached Jason at the nurses' station. "I know you're confused and you probably have a lot of questions, but if you come with me, I promise everything will make sense."

Jason looked at Tommy for a long time. He put a hand on Tommy's shoulder and didn't say anything as another memory flashed through their minds. They were getting ready to leave for the moon mission. Tommy was heartbroken that his old friend didn't show up, but at the last minute the red rangers ran out to meet up with him.

"Okay," Jason said. "I'll come with you." He paused. "But, only because I have no idea what's going on and I think you're the only one who could help me.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Winding down, now. We've got one more ranger to go: original red - Jason's next.


	11. Jason

Thank you for reading! Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Jason Scott hopped out of the shower and quickly got dressed. He brushed his teeth and just ran some water through his short hair. He looked at the time and knew that he had to leave soon to be on time for work.

He walked out of the bathroom and frowned at the sight of his wife standing in front of the mirror and sucking her stomach in. He knew that she had self-esteem and weight issues in high school, but thought that she had grown out of it. He shook his head, knowing that people usually never "grow" out of their issues. Sure, they move past them, but they do usually stick with them.

"What are you doing?" Jason asked. He gave Kat a kiss and she ran her fingers through his dark, short hair.

"Oh, I'm just..."

"Don't psych yourself out, Kat. You're beautiful and you're not one of those sick-looking paper-thin models. Isn't that why that fashion lady chose you?"

"Yeah, I'm just...I don't know. Nervous, I guess."

"Well don't be. It'll be great. And you'll be fine." Jason gave her another kiss.

Kat grinned. "Oh, go do some doctor stuff."

Jason laughed. "I am. On my way to teach some young'ins right now."

He blew her a kiss as he walked out of the bedroom, grabbing his lucky scrub cap. Jason headed for his car and waved to her from his car. He headed for work and parked his car in its usual reserve spot and headed up to the locker room to change.

"Hey Eric, how's it going?" Jason asked, seeing his friend walk into the locker room. He was already in his scrubs and looked like he had been there all night. "Were you on call last night?"

Eric Myers nodded to Jason. He sat down next to Jason's locker and handed him a cup of coffee. "Fine, I guess. How's Kat? She had that model-thing today, huh?"

Jason nodded, pulling his shirt off. He pulled out his navy blue scrub shirt from his locker and pulled it over his head. "Kat's good. I think she's excited. I know she's pretty nervous, though. She told me not to call her because she didn't want to get embarrassed today."

Eric laughed. "What's so embarrassing about you calling her?"

Jason shrugged. "Who knows? But I know she's just nervous." The two of them walked out of the locker room, sipping their coffees. "Anything interesting last night?"

Eric nodded. "A firefighter, Carter Grayson, came in. He was injured in a fire and had some bigtime damage done to his lungs. And we had to do exploratory surgery on Lucas Kendall."

"What happened?" Jason thought back to when the famous racecar driver was brought in to the hospital. He was in the middle of a race and had a really bad crash on the track.

"His heart started working overtime and we found a small tear in the wall of his left ventricle."

"And?"

Eric shrugged. "It's me, Jason!" He laughed. "I worked my magic and Kendall's good as new. Or almost." He gave a cocky laugh as he and Jason approached the nurses' station and grabbed a couple of their folders. "Russell!" Eric barked.

A dark-haired intern turned at the sound of Eric's voice. "Yes, Dr. Myers?"

Eric shoved a few folders in the intern's arms. "Chart and check my post-ops."

"Yes, Sir."

Jason raised an eyebrow at Eric as they watched the intern sit at the nurses' station to start charting. "So nice to the interns, aren't you?"

Eric shrugged. "Why? They're baby doctors! Still learning."

Jason shook his head. "You're supposed to be teaching, Eric."

"I am! Russell scrubbed in with me on Kendall last night!"

Jason laughed. "Whatever. I've got rounds to do." He saw a short-haired intern standing near them. "Enrile. Watanabe. Rounds."

"I'll come with," said Eric.

"You should be taking a nap. Why are you still here, anyway? I would've thought with Taylor back in town, you would've been jumping off the wall, trying to go home."

Eric shook his head. "That's for tonight." He followed Jason and the interns. "Besides, you're stopping by Justin Stewart. That's my patient."

Jason rolled his eyes. "I'm stopping by Zack Taylor. We're taking a brain aneurysm out. He came in for a dislocated knee-"

"And is leaving with brain surgery?" Eric laughed. "How'd you manage that?"

"Myers. Scott." A voice called the two doctors.

Jason and Eric turned at the sound of the voice. The two interns also stopped and waited. "Dr. Corbett. What can we do for you?" asked Jason.

"I actually need Eric for a consult."

Eric looked at Jason and made a face. "Guess you're free from me." He looked at Leo Corbett, the resident orthopaedic surgeon. "Do you need a baby doctor, too?"

Leo looked confused and shook his head. "What? No, I just need you for a consult."

Eric nodded. "Russell!" he barked. The intern looked at Eric. "Go with Dr. Scott and the other babies. I'll page you when I need you."

Nick Russell nodded and jumped up from his seat. He carefully closed the chart that he was working on and stood with the other interns. Jason smiled at the interns and gestured down the hall. "Let's go, guys." He headed into a patient's room.

"Hi Zack, how are we doing today?" he asked, smiling as he opened the door to Zack Taylor's room.

"Oh you know," Mr. Taylor answered, "trying to survive, one day at a time."

Jason grinned and winked at Zack. He motioned for the three interns to come in and report on Mr. Taylor's case. One by one, Drs. Enrile, Russell, and Watanabe answered a bunch of Jason's questions. Jason carefully watched Mr. Taylor as the interns spoke. He noticed that Mr. Taylor was barely listening and knew that he must've been scared to death. "So, are we ready, Zack?" Jason looked at him and tried to give him a reassuring smile.

Mr. Taylor looked up at the doctors and smiled. "Uh, I guess so. How much more ready do you need to be for brain surgery?"

Jason grinned and gently tapped a hand on the patient's shoulder. "Great. Dr. Enrile, get him prepped. I'll see you and Dr. Russell in OR2." He walked out of the patient's room, with Drs. Watanabe and Russell behind him. He instructed Dr. Watanabe to continue the rounds with Dr. Myers and gestured for Nick to follow him to the operating room to begin the lengthy process of scrubbing in.

"Thank you, Dr. Scott," Nick said, breathing a sigh of relief. They nodded to Dr. Watanabe as he met up with Eric and continued on to Justin Stewart.

Jason laughed. "After a night of being on-call with a cranky Dr. Myers, I figured you could use a break."

Nick didn't say anything, he just smiled at Jason and followed him.

About half an hour later, a surgical nurse helped Jason put his gloves on. The nurse helped adjust Jason's flashlight on his head and tightened it so that it wouldn't fall. He moved to face Zack and smiled at him. "You ready? Start counting down from 10." He nodded to the anesthesiaologist and looked around the room. "All right people. Let's get this aneurysm out of there."

* * *

Jason finished his surgery and headed to the side room to wash up. He instructed Dr. Enrile to stay near Zack and to page him when he wakes up. He headed to the surgical floor to find Eric and the two of them headed for the cafeteria. They looked around for a place to sit and quickly ate their lunch before heading back up to the surgical floor. Jason and Eric were standing at the nurses' station when Jason noticed Alyssa motioning to Jason. She pointed to the patient's bed that held Zack Taylor.

"I'll be back," said Jason. "My patient's awake, I think." He headed into the Zack's room. "Oh good, you're awake," Jason said, walking in to Zack's room. "Take your time, you don't need to speak right away." He held up his hands. "You're still coming back from major brain surgery. Good news, we were able to take out the anuerysm without any complications, but we would like to continue to observe you and if you feel any pain or discomfort, please let us know as soon as possible." Jason smiled and gestured to Alyssa. "Dr. Enrile over here will help you out with anything you need." He nodded to her before walking out and carefully closing the door.

"Everything good?" asked Eric.

Jason shrugged. "At the moment. I'm going to check back in about an hour or so."

"You want to head down to trauma and see if there's anything fun?"

Jason shrugged again. "I guess. I heard they're overstaffed today, though."

"Who cares?" said Eric. "It's you and me. They can't kick us out." Jason and Eric headed down to the trauma level. They heard a loud ambulance siren coming their way. "See, something fun," said Eric. The two of them ran out and met up with the ambulances.

"What happened?" Jason asked.

"Motocross accident," answered the EMT. "We've got another one in that one." He gestured to the approaching ambulance.

"Sir, I'm Dr. Scott and we'll do everything we can to take care of you." Jason looked around and saw Eric talking to the other patient. He started pulling the bed toward trauma, with the help of the EMT team. "Russell!" he yelled, seeing the intern hanging around.

"Yes, Dr. Scott?"

"Find Enrile and Watanabe. Get them down here, we'll probably need all the help we could get." Nick Russell nodded and ran toward the elevator. Jason pushed the bed into one area and pulled the curtain close. One of the residents took over Jason's patient. "His name's Hunter Bradley," said Jason, looking through the patient's wallet. "Get him to x-rays.". Dr. Kai Chen, the resident, nodded and pushed the bed away.

"Do you need help, Dr. Scott?" asked Nick Russell.

Jason shook his head. "Not at the moment. Find Dr. Myers and see if he needs help. It looked like his guy was worse off." Jason nearly laughed as he saw Nick's face fall.

"Are you sure **you** don't need help?"

Jason shook his head again. "Did you call Enrile and Watanabe?"

Nick nodded. "Cam's with Dr. Corbett and Alyssa's helping Dr. Myers."

Jason nodded. "Let's see if Dr. Myers or Dr. Corbett need help."

Nick nodded and followed Jason to one of the trauma rooms. "Dr. Myers, how's it going in here?" He saw Alyssa insert a chest tube.

"I've got it under control, Dr. Scott." Eric looked at Alyssa. "Take him to x-rays. And get an MRI, also. He's got a pretty big wound to his chest. Be careful, Dr. Enrile!" He looked at Nick. "Good, you're here. You could call Dustin Brooks' family. Page me when you get the labs back."

Jason walked out with Eric, passing by one of the desks. He stopped and asked about Hunter Bradley. He headed back up to the surgical floor with Eric when he found out that they had not gotten the labs back yet. They stopped at the nurse's station and were talking about the motocross accident when someone interrupted them. A nurse passed the x-rays to Eric, who pulled them out and was looking at it in the light.

"Hi, I'm sorry to interrupt, but..." came an unfamiliar voice.

Jason looked at a man in blue overalls and a blue striped shirt who stood before him. "Can I help you find anything? Or anyone?"

The man shook his head. "Um, I'm not exactly sure."

Jason looked at Eric. "Go ahead, Eric, I'll catch up. Russell, Enrile, and Watanabe should be down there already."

Eric nodded. "We can't do anything until we get the MRI back, anyway. But I'll see you later." Eric picked up his folder and headed off.

Jason turned his attention to the man standing before him. "So, who are you looking for?" He slid his elbow across the counter and accidently dropped his folder. The man bent down to help Jason pick it up. In the process, their hands brushed against each other and a strange image flashed in their minds. Jason jumped, not expecting it.

_Jason was wearing black karate pants and a red tank top. He also had a red belt tied around his waist. He was going through slow, step-by-step instructions on a particular kata for a guy in a the white karate uniform and a blue tank top underneath. _

_"I'm just not good at this," the guy said, giving up._

_"Billy, don't worry," Jason said. "Even I was a beginner once."_

Jason stood up, fixing his papers. He never remembered teaching this guy martial arts back in high school. As far as Jason could remember, he only taught kids. Jason was surprised, but also felt a bit irritated and confused at what just happened. "I'm sorry, Sir," he said, "but I've really got somewhere to be." He turned to walk away.

"Wait, Jason. Don't you want to know more?"

Jason turned around and gave the guy an almost-dirty look. "Sir, my name is Dr. Scott. If you are looking for a patient, you can ask the nurses's station." He nodded before walking away. "You have a good day, Sir." He saw Eric sitting in one of his patient's rooms and joined him. "Hey, dude, that guy was weird. I don't think he even knew who he was looking for. He made me drop my chart and when he helped me pick it up...I saw some weird thing."

Eric looked at him, furrowing his brow. "Weird thing like what?"

"Like some sort of memory...or maybe it was a dream. Cuz I don't remember ever teaching that guy martial arts."

Eric raised an eyebrow. "Weird," he commented.

Jason nodded. "I wonder-"

"What?"

"I'm not exactly sure. I wonder what it was, though." Jason and Eric were quiet for a few moments, thinking about what happened to Jason. "I'm gonna go check on one of my patients, Mr. Taylor. I'll be back." Eric nodded as Jason walked into Zack Taylor's room.

"Mr. Taylor, is everything still feeling okay?" Jason asked, walking in.

Mr. Taylor grinned at Jason. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

Jason laughed in return. "I'm the doctor," he teased. "I'm supposed to be the one asking the questions." He approached the bed and sat on it. "So, how is everything?"

"Everything's great," answered Mr. Taylor. "Just great. Almost perfect, I would say."

"That's good to hear," replied Jason. "And what would make it perfect?" Mr. Taylor sat up, leaning towards Jason. "No, Mr. Taylor!" exclaimed Jason. "You just got out of brain surgery. Don't overexert yourself."

"I'm fine, Jason!" Mr. Taylor exclaimed, waving his arms around. "And I'll be fine."

Jason briefly looked at him, wondering why the patient called him by his first name. He settled for trying to check the patient's vitals. He held Mr. Taylor's face in place and abruptly let go of it. Another strange memory flashed in his mind.

_He, an Asian teenage girl, a short, dark-haired petite girl, the same man that he had seen earlier, and his patient, Zack Taylor, were walking into a dark place._

_"Why is it so dark in here?" Zack Taylor asked. "Where's Ernie?"_

_The lights came on and everyone yelled out, "Surprise! Happy birthday, Zack!"_

_"Happy birthday!" Jason exclaimed, along with the others._

_"Aw, man," Zack said, as he turned and hugged everyone. "Oh, this is so cool, you guys! Thanks," he said, giving the girls another hug. "Hey, what's that noise?" he asked, looking around. _

_A heavier-set man ran forward. "Oh no, not again!" he exclaimed. "I thought this thing was fixed!" The guy in overalls ran over to help him. _

_"Let's party, everyone!" Jason exclaimed, leaning forward to give Zack a high five. The two of them grinned as they ran off to enjoy the party._

Mr. Taylor grinned up at Jason. "I know you saw that, too," he said.

Jason shook his head, trying to get the images out of his head. He ignored what the patient said and again tried to grab hold of his face to check his eyes. Again, a sudden image filled his mind. It was of him and the patient, sparring at an unusual place.

_Jason kicked at Zack, who ducked to dodge the kick. He spun and threw a kick of his own._

_"Good job, Zack," Jason said, smiling. "You've gotten really good._

"I've got to go," Jason said suddenly.

"Jason?" He heard Mr. Taylor call after him as he rushed from the room. The only thing that ran through Jason's mind was that he needed to get some air, cuz obviously something was up with him. He nearly knocked over a man who was walking in. Jason saw another strange image flash in his mind and shook it off.

He didn't turn to see who the man was or what happened, he just hurried away faster. "Eric!" he called.

Eric turned from Nick and instructed him to go somewhere. Either way, Nick hurried away, holding a chart. "What's up, Jason?" he asked. The two of them started walking back to the nurses' station.

"It happened again," he said, frantically.

"That dream, memory-flash thing?"

Jason nodded. "Yeah. This time with Zack Taylor, my patient that had the brain aneurysm. And also when I passed by some guy in the hallway."

Eric furrowed his brow. "Do you think you should get a CT scan or something? Get it checked out? Hallucinations, you know..."

Jason bit his lip. "It's not a hallucination, though...it was more like...a memory. Like I saw something. Cuz I still saw that other guy standing before me. Zack Taylor over there. And then that other guy."

"What happens when this occurs?"

"It's like...I accidently touch them or they accidently touch me and..."

Eric put his hand on Jason's shoulder. Nothing happened. "I don't know what to tell you, Jason...I guess we'll just watch it. Do you think you should call Kat?"

"And worry her over nothing? No thanks. She's already stressed enough about this modeling-thing."

"Dr. Scott?" Alyssa's voice interrupted their conversation. She frantically walked over to Jason and Eric. "Um...Mr. Taylor is missing from his room."

"You **lost** a patient?" Jason asked, angrily.

Alyssa's eyes widened. She gestured to the patient's room. "There's a guy in there. That one in all green. I think he had something to do with why Mr. Taylor's missing." Eric and Jason followed her gaze and walked after her toward the room.

"I think that's the guy who I ran into earlier," Jason whispered.

"The one after Zack Taylor?" asked Eric. "In the hallway?"

Jason nodded. "That's the one, I think. But what's he doing here?" Jason and Eric followed Alyssa into the patient's room. "What have you done with my patient?" asked Jason, with an accusatory tone in his voice.

"Nothing," said the guy said. He stood up to face the three of them. "I didn't do anything to Zack."

Jason looked at the other two doctors. He nodded for them to leave. "Enrile, go check on my other post-ops. Eric, I'll be okay."

"You sure? I could call security," said Eric. He narrowed his eyes at this guy.

Jason nodded. "I'll be fine, Eric. Go ahead. I'll catch up later." Eric nodded, walking out and carefully closed the door.

"Jason..." started Tommy. "I don't know where to begin..."

"I remember you from earlier," replied Jason. "What was that? Why is it happening?"

The guy didn't say anything. He put his hand on Jason's shoulder and a memory flashed through their minds. Jason was helping this guy. He had called him "Tommy" in the dream, memory, or whatever this was. He was asking this guy for help, but for what? And who was Rita? Jason took a step back from this Tommy guy, pushing aside his arm. He shook his head and stormed out of the room.

"Eric, it happened again!" he said, frustrated. Jason threw his hands up.

"What? Now, he's got to have something to do with this. Is today the first time this ever happened?"

"Yeah."

Eric glared accusingly at Tommy through the window. "I'll take care of it, then." He walked into the patient's room to face the guy.

Jason moved so he could see what was going on in the room. They exchanged some conversation and Jason saw the Tommy guy place his hand on Eric's shoulder like he had done a few minutes earlier to Jason. Jason wondered if Eric could feel or see anything. He saw Eric look at the guy in surprise. He grinned and nodded to the guy and looked out the window at Jason. He gave a semi-nod to Jason and said something else to the guy. He clapped a hand on the guy's shoulder and walked out the door.

"What happened?" Jason asked. "Why'd you..."

Eric sighed. He looked at Jason and smiled. "That guy...that's Tommy Oliver. Your best friend."

Jason furrowed his brow. "No, I don't know who the heck he is. You're my best friend. I've known you since we were at school together."

Eric nodded. "You've known Tommy since high school. The first time you and I met was during that red ranger mission."

"Red ranger mission?"

Eric nodded again. "The Machine Empire? Serpentera? Do you remember any of that?"

Jason shook his head. "What are you talking about, Eric?"

"Look, those things that you're feeling, those things that you've been seeing. They happened. They really happened. You were a Power Ranger. The red ranger. The **original** red ranger."

Jason shook his head again. "Eric, don't tell me that they've got you..."

"No, they haven't." He looked around. "I have to go."

"Where?"

Eric shrugged. "It's been a pleasure knowing you, Jason."

"Why does it sound like we won't see each other?"

"It's not my time to move on, yet." He turned to leave. "Nor is it my group to move on with."

"Where are you going?"

"I have to find my friend. Wes Collins."

"Who?"

Eric just nodded at Jason. He placed the binder that he was holding on the counter and walked off, pulling his white coat off. He turned and gave one last smile to Jason before walking away. Jason stood there, awestruck at what just happened. He couldn't believe what just happened and thought that he had to be dreaming.

"I know you're confused and you probably have a lot of questions, but if you come with me, I promise everything will make sense."

Jason turned and saw that the Tommy guy had approached him while he was standing there. He looked at him for a long time and on a whim, he placed a hand on Tommy's shoulder. Jason didn't say anything as another memory flashed through their minds.

_Tommy was walking toward a spaceship in the NASADA space carrier. He was being followed by six other red rangers who were all willing to travel to the moon to stop the remains of the Machine Empire. Tommy was trying to hide it, but his heart was breaking because he thought one other ranger, his best friend, would be meeting them there._

_"Oh, wait," said Cole Evans, the newest red ranger at the time. "Wasn't there another red ranger, here on Earth?"_

_Everyone stopped dead in their tracks. Tommy didn't even turn around to face them. "I was hoping he'd show up," Tommy said sadly. He turned to look at the other reds. "I guess he couldn't make it. We have to go on without him."_

_Cole's ears perked as he heard something approach the hangar. "Guys!" he exclaimed, running out. Everyone ran out after him. Tommy preferred to walk. He narrowed his eyes, seeing a figure on a motorcycle ride toward them. The rangers all lined up in a straight line, with Cole at one end and Tommy at the other._

_The newcomer got off his motorcycle and pulled his helmet off. He set it on the seat and turned to face the row of red rangers, smiling._

_Tommy grinned, nodding his head. "Jason," he simply said._

_"You guys weren't gonna do this without me, were you?" Jason teased, still smiling. He walked up to Cole and looked at him up and down. "You must be the new guy."_

_Cole nervously wiped his hands on his pants and stuck it out for Jason to shake. "Hi!" he said, excitedly. "I'm Cole."_

_Tommy looked at Eric to his side and the two of them rolled their eyes. He nearly laughed out loud when Jason ignored Cole's hand and just tapped him on the shoulder._

_"Good," Jason said, walking down the line of red rangers. "I recognize some of you guys," he said, nodding to each one of them as he approached them. "But some of you, more than others." Jason stopped in front of his best friend._

_"I was starting to wonder if you would show up at all," Tommy joked._

_"You didn't think I was gonna let you do this without the original red ranger, did you?" Jason asked, grinning._

_Tommy's grin matched Jason's and the two of them raised their hands to give each other a high five, clasping it together. In that one moment, anybody and everybody could see the love and the trust that the two had for each other._

"Okay," Jason said. "I'll come with you." He paused. "But, only because I have no idea what's going on and I think you're the only one who could help me.

"That's okay. We've gotta start somewhere, right?"

"I know your name's Tommy. And we're supposed to be best friends. But..."

"It's okay, Jason. It'll come to you. As long as you let it." Tommy headed toward the elevators. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"We've got to meet up with everyone else."

"Okay." Jason sped up to keep up with Tommy. They had arrived on the ground level and were quickly walking out. "Who's everyone else?"

"Well...you remember Zack, right?"

"Zack Taylor."

Tommy looked at Jason and smiled. "You only know his last name because he was your 'patient'."

"Yeah, that's true."

"Well...there's Zack, Billy, Trini, Katherine-"

"Wait, Katherine, my wife?"

Tommy nodded. "The very one."

"She knows about this?" he asked, incredulously.

Tommy nodded again. "She was the pink ranger. And there's also Adam, Tanya, Rocky...and Kim."

Jason noted how Tommy's voice changed when he said Kim's name. "Who's Kim?"

Tommy looked at Jason with a trace of sadness in his eyes. "Kimberly grew up with you. She was, in all accounts, your 'little sister'. At least that's what you always said." He stopped at his Jeep and gestured for Jason to sit in the passenger's seat. "Hey," he said, getting into the driver's seat. "You have to let it come to you. It will. I know it will. It already has. It's already started. You just have to embrace it and let it come to you."

"So, where are we going?" Jason noticed that they had gotten off the highway and seemed to be driving in a desert.

"We're meeting up with everyone."

"In the middle of nowhere?"

Tommy shook his head. "Not in the middle of nowhere."

Jason saw a large structure seemingly appear out of nowhere. "Whoa, what is that?" It was brown and blended into the sand and rocks that surrounded it.

"That is where we spent the better part of our lives. The most meaningful times of our lives." He looked over at Jason. "When we were teenagers." He pulled up to the side and slowed down, seeing four teenagers that Jason didn't recognize. "What are you guys doing here?" Tommy asked, stepping out of his Jeep.

Jason jumped out as well and stood next to Tommy. "Who are they?" he asked, taking in the teenagers standing before him.

"These are my rangers," said Tommy, proudly. "That's Conner." The tall one with dark blonde hair, who wore all red, smiled at him. "Kira." A short, long-haired, blonde girl dressed in yellow and black waved. "Ethan." An African-American boy who wore all blue grinned. "And Trent." A Hispanic teenager with long, shaggy hair that fell right above his eyes smiled. He was wearing all white.

"We just wanted to say bye," Kira said.

"And hope that you have a good life," added Ethan.

"I have," said Tommy. "And I will." He hugged each of them and watched them as they left. Jason watched him in wonder. He guessed that Tommy was close to these kids. Tommy gestured to the structure next to them. "I'm going inside. Come in whenever you're ready. You should head up through there, though." He was about to walk away when he saw how Jason wasn't moving. "You okay, Bro?"

"Come on, Tommy!" came a voice. Jason looked over and saw a short, petite woman that he recognized from one of his earlier memories. "Jason!" she exclaimed, excitedly. She ran and gave him a hug, thrusting him into another memory.

_"Kim," Jason said, wiping his face.. The two of them were standing in a dark, wet room. They knew that they had just been taken captive, but they didn't know by whom. _

_"Yeah?" she replied, looking around._

_"I think we're in some major trouble here."_

_"I'd say." She exhaled loudly. "Wish we could morph," she added, with a giggle._

_Jason faced a door and tried to push it. "It doesn't look like there's any way out."_

She let go of Jason and took Tommy's hand. Tommy pointed in the direction that he had instructed Jason to go through. "Whenever you're ready, Bro. We'll be waiting."

"All of us," the woman said, grinning. The two of them disappeared into the building, holding hands.

Jason stared after them, more confused than ever. He took his time and walked around the perimeter of the building. It was an odd-looking structure, almost like a fortress. He walked in through where Tommy had told him to go through and saw an array of strange-looking computers and a large, lighted-up tube. Jason slowly walked around the small room and stopped in front of a strange-looking cloudy globe thing.

"Are we that easily forgotten?" came a booming voice from behind him.

Jason turned and was startled by a large head floating in the middle of the lighted-up tube. "Uh...n-nn-n-no?" he stammered.

In a flash of light, the tube was no longer lit up and a body appeared in front of him. A tall, bald, broad-shouldered man stood before Jason and embraced him in his arms. A memory overcame Jason as he hugged the tall man in return.

_Jason was standing in front of the viewing globe in the familiar place. He was infuriated and shaking with anger at Lord Zedd and Goldar for kidnapping his friends. He had seen four different candles-pink, blue, yellow, and black-and knew that Lord Zedd put them there to further taunt Jason since Jason felt responsible for Tommy losing his powers._

_"Red ranger," boomed Zordon. "Come, stand before me."_

_Jason slowly turned and faced Zordon._

_"Jason, a true leader is always faced with tough decisions. He must control his emotions and act based on who has the greatest need."_

_"Jason, you made the right decision when you left Tommy's candle," reassured Alpha in his robotic voice._

_"The other rangers needed you then," added Zordon. "As they need you now. You must face another tough decision. If you enter Zedd's dimension, your powers could also be lost."_

_"It's a risk I'm willing to take to save my friends, Zordon." he said, determination evident in his voice. _

_"You have made a fine leader, red ranger," Zordon said._

Jason broke down in the man's arms. "Zordon," he said, tears running down his face. He threw his arms around him and hugged him tight. "I...I don't know how I could have ever forgotten. I don't..."

"It's okay, Jason," boomed Zordon. He smiled as he leaned back from Jason. "Come, we must meet up with the others."

* * *

Next: Everyone reunites!


	12. Reunited

Thanks for reading! This is really just a trip down memory lane...thanks to YouTube! Gotta love it!

Here's the next chapter! And one more to go after this one.

* * *

Adam and Rocky walked in to the lower level of the Command Center, the Power Chamber. They grinned at the people they saw and Adam put his arm around Rocky and leaned in to him. "You're my best friend, man. We've been through a lot together." Rocky nodded in response and clapped a hand to Adam's back. Both of them were quiet as a memory overcame them.

_The two of them were walking home from school one afternoon. Rocky was in jeans and a blue long-sleeved shirt, with his backpack over one shoulder. Adam was wearing green pants and a green and white long-sleeved shirt. _

_"Adam, I'm telling you, I really don't like her," Rocky was saying. "Really. She-she's cold...rude...stuck-up..."_

_"Cute, smart, challenging," added Adam, with a smile. _

_"Now, wait a second, who's side are you on anyway?" Rocky asked, stopping and facing Adam._

_Adam laughed. "I'm on the side of...true love."_

_"Oh please!" Rocky made a face. "I want to keep my lunch down, okay." _

Adam and Rocky laughed at the end of it. "Good thing you ended up with Aisha," Adam said.

Rocky nodded. "And I got an A on the science project, anyway!"

Adam laughed as he looked around and saw Kim. "Kim!" he exclaimed. He half-ran forward and gave her a tight hug.

_Kim brought over a group of drinks to the table and set it down in front of Adam and Rocky. She took a seat and started playing with the straw in her soda. __"Adam, we are so proud of you," she said. "I know how hard it was to destroy the lantern."_

_Adam looked down at his drink, also playing with his straw. "Yeah, but once I realized that the lantern was just a symbol of my family's strength and wisdom, it wasn't so tough." _

_Kim smiled at him. _

_"I wish we hadn't had demolished your family heirloom," said Rocky._

_Adam shrugged and kept playing with his straw. He had a small smile on his face. "It's okay. Everything that lantern represented is inside me. And we're all safe, that's what matters most." _

_"Hmmm." Kim leaned over and put her arm around Adam. She leaned into him and grinned. "Definitely!" She held up her drink to Rocky's and Adam's. "Cheers." _

"Oh, I've missed you so much, Adam!" exclaimed Kim. She hugged Adam tightly. "Still have that lantern?"

"It's great to see you, Kim!" Adam shook his head. "And no, I don't have it anymore. I had to pass it on, remember?"

"Oh yeah, that's right," replied Kim. "Your nephew, right?"

Adam nodded and looked over her shoulder. "Is that Katherine?" Kim nodded and smiled. Adam walked forward and greeted her. He gave her a tight hug. "I remember how you always just loved helping people."

Kat laughed. "Oh, Adam. It's so good to see you!"

_Adam and Tommy were in the middle of sparring at the Youth Center. Kat, dressed in all pink, interrupted them, holding a design in her hands. "Hey, just the two guys I was looking for," she said. "I've got something I want to show you."_

_"Okay," Adam said, putting his hands on his waist. "Too cool." He pointed to the design in her hands. "Did you make that in your drafting class?"_

_"Yeah," answered Kat. "It's the design for a house for the humanitarian housing project that they're doing in downtown Angel Grove." _

_"Humanitarian housing?" asked Tommy._

_"Yeah, they get volunteers and donated supplies to build low-cost housing. They chose my design over all others in the class," she said, excitedly. She grinned. _

_"Wow, that's amazing, Kat!" _

_"It's basically done...but I need some help this weekend, landscaping and painting and preparing the wall in the back." She pointed to the area on the design._

_"Yeah. You can count on us," said Tommy. Adam nodded in agreement._

_"Great. Thanks!"_

Kat smiled at him. "I try." Adam grinned, pulling Kat into a hug. He looked across the room at Zack, who had snuck up behind Kim and covered her eyes.

"Guess who, Kim!" he exclaimed. Adam laughed watching them.

"Who else would do that, but my favorite hip-hop kido artist, Zack Taylor!" she exclaimed. She turned around and playfully hit him as a memory played through their minds.

_Zack came skateboarding into the Youth Center and saw a crowd of people surrounding his friend. He circled around the entire room while Kim was on her way to blowing a huge bubble that was as big as Kim had ever blown it before. Zack came around the corner a little too fast, just as the bubble was growing bigger and bigger. He lost control and crashed into Kim, popping it in her face, with the remnants of the gum all over Kim's and Zack's faces._

_"Ew," said Kim, pulling the gum from her eyes. Zack pulled the gum from his face, also. "Gross me out!" she exclaimed. "Ugh."_

_"Wipe out," Zack said, about to laugh._

"God, I think Jason was about to kill us that day!" said Kim. "Wasn't he trying to break that record or something?"

Zack nodded. "All because you couldn't keep your bubble in your mouth!" he teased.

Kim playfully hit him again. "What? You were the one skateboarding indoors! Haven't you ever heard that it's rude to skateboard indoors?" The two of them laughed as Billy slid around them to say hi to Tanya.

"Tanya, how are you?" he asked.

"Billy!" she exclaimed.

_The six rangers gathered in the newly opened Power Chamber. They were facing Zordon, who was telling them about the newest threat to the Earth, the evil Machine Empire. Zordon told them about the Zeo crystal and how it would help aid them in their fight against the Machine Empire since they no longer had their Power Coins._

_"Zordon, before you continue, there's something I want to say," Billy said._

_"Yes, Billy," said Zordon. "I believe I know what you want to tell us."_

_"What's up, Billy?" asked Tommy, looking at Billy with worried eyes._

_Billy faced away from them. "Well, as we all know, the Zeo crystal only has five subdivisions. Which means there's only enough power for five rangers."_

_"I'll step down, Billy," said Tanya. "I mean, you guys have all been here much longer than I have. You know how to handle the power."_

_"True, we have been here longer," agreed Billy. "But I think there's more to consider than that."_

_"Like what?" asked Tommy._

_Billy turned to face the rangers. "Well, working with the Alien rangers made me realize something."_

_"What's that?" asked Rocky._

_"That having me here may be more important than me being a Power Ranger."_

_"What are you saying?" asked Kat._

_"What I'm trying to say is that it's time to pass the Power on to someone else." He smiled at Tanya. "Tanya, I'm giving my crystal to you. From this point on, you are a Power Ranger."_

"You were a great ranger, Tanya," Billy said, grinning as he hugged her. "I couldn't have chosen a more worthy person to take up the Power."

"Aw, thanks, Billy," replied Tanya. "I owe you so much."

"You owe me nothing." They hugged again.

Across the room, Kim looked up at her familiar pink power ranger suit. "Missing something?" asked Aisha. She laughed.

Kim shrugged. "It was so much fun, remember?"

Aisha shook her head. "I don't remember it being fun. But I did like being around all of you so much."

Kim hugged Aisha tightly and grinned at her. "Yeah, you're right. The actual fighting Rita and Zedd and everyone wasn't fun, but the whole being with your friends for the better part of the day was the best." She put her arm around Aisha and gave her another hug.

_Kim was sitting in class one morning as Aisha was giving a presentation on fire safety. She was trying her hardest to pay attention, especially since it was about something so important, but she couldn't help but let her mind wander. She briefly played with the firefighter hat that she wore and crossed her legs underneath her desk._

_"Like firefighter Newman said," presented Aisha, "most fire prevention is common sense. This morning we're going to talk about the hazards of overloading electrical circuits." Aisha held up various items that she was going to plug into an electrical unit and plugged each of them in, one by one. "Never plug too many things into one outlet." She put her hands on her hips, trying to find some way to better explain what she was saying. Aisha noticed that some of her fellow classmates' minds had started to wander, most especially her best friend sitting right in the front. "Like if you're gonna blow dry your hair and you want to use the curling iron, also, but you want to put on gel first, but you know you gotta blow dry it out..."_

_Kim looked at Aisha with rapt attention. Now she was talking her language and Kim was hanging on to her every word._

_"Then you want to use your curling iron again," continued Aisha. "Just on the ends."_

_"Wait," interrupted Kim. "You put gel on before you curl?" She made a face._

_"Well," replied Aisha, "girl, I do. But you can gel after you curl."_

_"Ladies," interrupted Ms. Appleby. "Can we get back to the fire safety lecture?"_

Aisha and Kim both started laughing. "Gosh, do you remember that?" asked Aisha. "I was so mean about fire safety!"

"Oh, you just wanted to make sure we were all safe," said Kim. She laughed again. "But thanks for putting it into my kind of language!" She smiled as she saw Adam sneak up behind Aisha, the same way Zack snuck up on her earlier.

Adam winked at Kim as he snuck up behind Aisha and covered her eyes.

_Aisha ran down the stairs, seeing Adam at his locker. She knew he had been worrying himself over the school's vice-versa dance, where the girls ask out the guys to the dance. She weaved her way through the crowded hallway and called out to him._

_"Adam, I'm glad I caught you. Did anyone ask you to the dance yet?" she asked._

_"No," answered Adam. He leaned against his locker and flipped through his book. "I think I'll just stay home that night and catch up on my reading."_

_"Not if I have anything to do with it. You know Sara Diaz? She plays on the volleyball team."_

_"Yeah, she's beautiful. And really smart, too."_

_"I happen to know for a fact that she thinks you're cute."_

_"Yeah, right." Adam closed his locker and the two of them headed down the hallway._

_"I'm serious! I bet if you go to her volleyball practice after school, she'll ask you to the dance."_

_"Really?"_

_"Trust me, I know these things."_

_"All right. I'll do it." Aisha grinned as she headed down one side of the hallway._

"Of everything, that's what you want to remember?" Adam looked at her in surprise.

Aisha started laughing. "And then it turned out to be-"

"That evil scorpion lady thing!"

"Remember when she threw her bag at me! How rude!"

Adam laughed. "Or when we got chained to that tree."

"Not fun." Aisha rolled her eyes and laughed. She gestured over to Trini and Billy. "I'll be right back." Kim and Adam nodded as they headed into another direction. Aisha walked over to them. "Trini! Billy!". As Aisha leaned in to give Billy a hug, a memory overcame the two of them.

_Aisha and Rocky leaned against a counter in Billy's garage. There were so many things around, a lot of it was Billy's experiments and Aisha and Rocky didn't want to touch anything in fear of messing up Billy's research. Aisha, Billy, Rocky were looking for some of the clues to the scavenger hunt while Kim, Tommy, and Adam had the other half of the clues. Aisha held up the clue to the scavenger hunt and read it out loud._

_"Consider this: a weapon kings used in battles past. That hit its targets from the sky with a great big blast."_

_Billy searched for something through the drawers of his lab._

_"Weapons used by kings?" repeated Rocky. "A sword, maybe?"_

_"A sword doesn't hit its targets from the sky," pointed out Aisha._

_"It's obviously some form of artillery," said Billy, holding a chest in front of him. "And my hunch is that it's this." He opened the chest to reveal a small, miniature canon. He picked up and held it out for Rocky and Aisha to see._

_"A canon," said Rocky, smiling._

_"Yeah," said Billy. "My little cousin left it here last summer."_

_"Canons shoot balls that drop from enemy lines that fall from the sky," said Aisha, nodding._

_"Exactly!" Billy grinned._

Billy grinned at the memory of the two of them. "We won that scavenger hunt, didn't we?"

"I think so," Aisha said, smiling. She gave him and Trini another hug.

Billy grinned again. He nodded toward Zack and Aisha headed in another direction, following Kim and Adam. He grabbed Trini's hand and led her to Zack. Billy smiled at her, kissing her hand.

_Trini hid behind some rocks, trying to gget away from a group of Rita's putties. She peaked over the rocks after the putties went away and saw Billy near the top of the large stones. "Billy!" she yelled. "Billy, come back! You'll fall!"_

_Billy didn't listen as he continued to climb higher up. The putties that were following him were very close to him now._

_"Billy, you're too high!" Trini yelled. She saw Billy run away from the putties, further up the stones. Trini sighed, torn between helping her friend and succumbing to her fear of heights._

_Billy continued to run up the stones until he reached a dead end. He looked around, unsure of what to do._

_Trini started climbing up the stairs. "I'm afraid," Trini said to herself. "But I could do this! Billy needs me."_

_Billy took out his morpher and fumbled with it, dropping it over the cliff that the stones made. "My power morpher!" he cried. _

_Trini slowly made her way up the stones, her breath catching in her throat as she climbed higher and higher. She looked down, feeling a little lightheaded and was prepared to stop then. "I can't do it," she said. She looked up and saw Billy close to the edge. "But I have to!" She climbed higher and higher, not thinking about how high she was. Instead, she just saw Billy and knew that she had to get to him._

_"Hey dirtbags!" she yelled, reaching the top. "Leave him alone!" Trini to Billy's side and stood protectively in front of him. She taunted the putty patroller. "Come on!" She gestured to herself and Billy. The putty patroller charged them and at the last second, Trini and Billy moved out of the way and the putty fell off the cliff._

_"That was truly morphitutenous, Trini," Billy said._

_"Thanks Billy," she said, smiling at him. The two of them looked down and saw Zack, Kim, and Jason surrounded by putties. "What about them?"_

_"They're in trouble," Billy said. "We've got to get down there and help them." He turned away from the cliff's edge. "Let's go."_

Trini grinned at Billy and hugged him. "If it weren't for you, I would have never gotten over that fear."

"Hey, if it weren't for you, I would've been a plaything for the putties." The two of them laughed as they approached Zack.

"Zack!" exclaimed Trini. She threw her arms around Zack's neck. "It feels like it's been so long!"

"Trini!" he exclaimed, pulling her into a tight hug.

_Trini and Kim rushed in the Youth Center and asked Ernie if he had seen a little girl, Maria. Ernie said he did not and Billy tried to reassure the two that they'd find her. Zack and Jason were sparring and after one punch, Jason was facing Trini and Kim._

_"Hey girls," he said, smiling, but concerned at the same time._

_"What's up?" asked Zack._

_"You look like you just lost something," added Jason._

_"Not something, Jason, someone," replied Kim. "A 12-year-old girl, named Maria."_

_"Kimberly and I offered to be volunteered to be big sisters for the day," added Trini. "She was supposed to be here a half an hour ago."_

_"You don't think she's in some kind of trouble, do you?" asked Kim, worried._

_"Aw, ladies, take it easy," said Zack, coming up behind the two girls. "There's no need to fear. Detective Zack is here. Besides, how much trouble can a little girl cause?" He put an arm around Trini._

_As if on cue, a number of guys exited the locker room in their towels, looking like they were running away from something. Trini, Zack, Kim, Jason, and Billy started laughing._

_"Talk about a bad way to start the day," laughed Jason. "Who'd do a thing like that, anyway?"_

_They saw a little girl standing next to the hot-air water pressure. "Maria!" exclaimed Kim and Trini at the same time._

Zack laughed. "That was a fun day. My detective skills are the greatest, aren't they?"

"Oh, Zack!" Trini laughed as she playfully hit him.

Billy waved to Adam across the room. He nodded to Zack and Trini, who began a conversation with each other. Trini nodded at him and smiled to go over to Adam and Rocky. Billy gave Adam a big hug.

"Aw man, it feels like you just left for Aquitar!" Adam exclaimed. "You didn't even wait for us to say goodbye, remember?"

Billy laughed. "They were in trouble on Aquitar! They needed help!"

Adam laughed. "No hard feelings. You know we understand."

_Adam, Billy, Aisha, and Rocky just got out of Ms. Appleby's class. She had given the class the assignment of watching the Power Rangers on a local television show that night so they could discuss it in the next class._

_Adam rubbed his hands together nervously and paced up and down the hall. Aisha, Rocky, and Billy were standing in front of Billy's locker. "Guys, I'm nervous," said Adam. "I've never liked being in front of cameras." _

_"Don't worry, Adam," reassured Aisha. "You'll be morphed and no one will know who you are, anyway."_

_"Yeah, I know, but...I still don't like cameras." Adam looked worried._

_"Aw, come on," said Rocky. "This is gonna be a blast!"_

_"Yeah, and if you think about it," said Billy, putting a comforting hand on Adam's shoulder. "It's a great opportunity to reach out to kids and teens all across the world with a very important, positive message." He looked back at Aisha and Rocky, clapping a hand on Adam's shoulder. "Come on." He led Adam down the hallway._

Adam shuddered. "Ugh...I still don't like cameras."

Billy laughed. "Well, you don't have to worry about that, anymore."

"But it was so much fun!" exclaimed Rocky. He looked at Billy. "And yeah, it does feel like you just got back from Aquitar!" he said, walking up behind the two and throwing his arm around Billy to give him a hug. "But hey, thanks for helping me get through high school!"

Billy furrowed his brow. "You mean, whenever you actually got down to studying!" he teased.

_Billy and Rocky were sitting in the Youth Center; their books strewn across two tables pushed together. They were studying for an upcoming math test._

_"So, it's the exponential difference between this number and that number," Billy was saying, pointing to a couple of things in Rocky's notebook and comparing it to the math book._

_"That would be 10 to the 26th power times x-squared," said Rocky, looking at Billy to make sure he got the correct answer._

_"Exactly!" Billy said, nodding. He gestured to the piles of books and papers in front of him. "You know this study session has been really productive. We should have no problems acing the advanced math test." He tapped his pencil again his hand._

_"And I got plenty of time before my karate students show up," said Rocky, using his pencil as a pointer._

_Billy nodding, looking back down at his books._

_"Hey guys," interrupted Ernie. "Check out my new...Pachinco machine!"_

_Billy and Rocky walked over to where Ernie had set it up. "A what machine?" asked Rocky._

_"A Pachinco machine," answered Billy. "It's pretty popular in Asia. See, you activate this handle and watch the ball bearing chart an unplanned trajectory course through the game area."_

_"Yeah," said Ernie. "The idea is to get more balls to keep on playing. Try it."_

_Rocky nodded and started playing. After the first ball passed through, he grinned and looked at Billy and Ernie. "This is too fun!" he exclaimed._

"Gosh, that stupid Pachinco machine!" exclaimed Rocky.

Billy laughed. "At least it was because you were under Lord Zedd's spell. If that was really you, than we'd be more worried."

Rocky laughed. "Well, do you remember the days when it felt like you lived in the Power Chamber?" he asked.

"Or the days before the contacts?" teased Kim. She rushed forward to give Billy a hug.

"Oh, how could I forget?" said Billy, laughing. He hugged Kim back. "Gosh, we've been through so much together!"

_Kim and Billy dropped their glasses and were shaking. Kim looked at Billy in surprise and wondered why he was dressed so...un-Billy-like. He was wearing a bandana and rubber cutoff gloves with torn jeans and a blue muscle shirt. "Hey Alpha," she said, looking down at her own getup and wondering why she was dressed so...trashy. She wore a leather jacket with a pink corset and she could feel her hair sticking out in all ends. She could also feel the heavy makeup she wore all over her face. "Yuck!" she exclaimed, taking everything in, from her fingernails to her entire outfit. "Who did my nails?"_

_"Alpha!" cried Billy. He waved his hands around._

_Kim grabbed Billy's arm, seeing the images on the viewing globe. She carefully led him through the bars that no longer emitted beams of electricity and the two of them watched as Jason was taking on some sort of lizard monster._

Kim rolled her eyes at the memory. "Ew. Did you see my nails that day?"

"Hey," said Trini, walking up to them, giving Kim a hug. "That doesn't compare to the time when you and Billy switched bodies!"

Kim and Billy both groaned. "Oh, don't remind me!" exclaimed Kim. She hugged Trini.

_Mr. Caplan replaced his toupee across his head and walked off as if nothing had happened. Kim laughed into her hands as her friends gathered around her. She looked at her best friend and hoped that she would forgive her. Kim, even though she was under a spell, acted like a complete child to her best friend, just because there were more people signing up for the volleyball club with Trini than with the gardening club with Kim. It turned out that Mr. Caplan, their school principal, gave out the wrong information about Kim's booth. Kim looked at Trini._

_"Trini, will you ever forgive me for being such a brat?" Kim asked._

_"Of course I will," she answered. "Our friendship is as solid as a rock."_

_The two of them laughed a bit as they hugged each other._

_"It'll take a lot more than Zedd to break up this group," said Tommy, putting his arms around Billy and Jason._

"Oh gosh, I was such a jerk! exclaimed Kim.

Trini waved her off. "You were under a spell, Kimberly," she reminded.

Kim gave Trini another hug and looked at Billy. "And remember when we couldn't understand what you were saying, except Trini!" added Kim.

"Oh, those were destined for each other," teased Rocky. He released Billy from his death grip and hugged Kim.

"Oh, Rocky," laughed Kim. "Destined for each other, just like you and Aisha?"

Rocky laughed. "Oh Kim. Nobody's more destined than you and that falcon of yours." He looked around. "Where is he, anyway?"

Adam held up the sheet of paper that was folded in his pocket. They all gathered around him, peeking over his shoulder to look at it. Everyone's names were on there, with a line through it. Except one at the bottom.

"Jason," Kat said, sadly.

"He'll be here," Kim said, confidently. "They'll both be here." She reached up and gave Kat a tight hug. "If anything, I'm glad you're here! I owe you a lot."

_Kim was lying in a hospital bed, holding a stuffed bear that Tommy had given her. Kat approached slowly and unsure, but when she reached Kim's side, Kim turned her head and smiled up at Katherine._

_"Mm, Katherine, hey," said Kim, using the back of her hand to wipe her eyes._

_Kat smiled as she sat on Kim's bed. "Hello, how you feeling?"_

_Kim sat up in her hospital bed. "Better. So Tommy told me you're the one who found me and brought me here."_

_"Yeah, I was." Kat looked grim now._

_"I don't understand," said Kim. "What were you doing at the Youth Center so late?"_

_Kat took a deep breath. "Kimberly, there's something I have to tell you. Something you may not believe, but you have to hear it anyway, okay?"_

_Kim nodded slightly and tried to sit up more, leaning against the pillows. "Kay."_

"Oh, you owe me nothing," said Kat, smiling as she hugged Kim. "If anything, I owe you. I never would've met all these great people if it weren't for you."

Kim smirked. "Actually, if it weren't for Rita."

Adam laughed. "Hey, leave Rita Repulsa alone. She's good now." He smiled at Kat. "And Jason will be here."

"Aw, thanks guys," said Kat. "Always seem to know how to make me feel better."

"Hey, that's what we're here for!" exclaimed Aisha. She leaned in and also gave her a hug.

_"Could we try that bit again?" Kat was asking. She adjusted the headphones and tried to put her mind in the song. Kat and Aisha were rehearsing a song that they wanted to sing at the school's singing competition. They were hoping that it would end up being the new school song._

_But first, they had to perfect the song, then perform it in front of the entire school. And hope that the judges like it._

_Aisha looked up at Kat and nodded. "Okay." She was standing in front of the keyboard and also had headphones on. She gave Kat the signal and the two of them started singing._

_Kat stopped mid-line. She took off the headphones and looked defeated._

_"What's wrong?" Aisha asked, taking off her own headphones._

_"I just can't get this harmony." Kat leaned over the keyboard and put her hand over her head, shaking her head._

_"It sounded good to me," Tommy said, standing up from where he was sitting._

_Aisha grinned at Tommy._

_"Aisha, maybe you should get another partner," said Kat._

_"No, I've already entered our names in the contest," she said._

_"Yeah, Aisha loves writing music," said Tommy. "Both of you guys can sing. I think you have a great chance to win this school competition."_

_Kat smiled shrugged. "I don't know."_

"I remember that day," Kat said. "I was so nervous!"

"Oh, you did great," said Aisha. "Besides, we won, remember? So, that was fun."

"Hey guys," said Kim. "I'll be back, all right?" Everyone nodded to her as she disappeared through a door.

Adam watched her leave. "Tommy and Jason are here," he said, knowingly. Kat looked happier and Adam smiled at her again. "Jason will come in when he's ready. We'll make sure of it."

Rocky, trying to get to Adam and Katherine, accidently shoved Tanya. "Oh, sorry, Tanya."

Tanya narrowed her eyes at him in a playful manner. "Excuse you, Rocky!"

Rocky laughed. "Tanya, I'm sorry!" He threw his arms around her and gave her a tight hug.

_Tanya and Rocky were sitting around a large table with Katherine, Jason, Tommy, and Adam. Each of them was wearing elaborate costumes and were eager to take part in the "whodunnit" game that Detective Stone put together._

_"I wonder who the culprit will be," Tommy was saying._

_"It could be any of us," said Jason. "That's what makes it a mystery."_

_Tanya eyed Rocky suspiciously and waved her yellow boa over her shoulder. She spoke in an nondistinguishable accent. "Well, I hate to say it, but I think it's Rocky." She looked at him and eyed him again._

_"Huh?" Rocky looked at Tanya confused._

_"The butler is always the first suspect," she said, matter-of-factly._

_"You see, why do I have to be 'the butler'?" Rocky asked, mocking Tanya's fake accent._

"And I didn't even do it, Tanya!" exclaimed Rocky.

She laughed. "But it's always the butler!"

"I know! And why did I have to be the butler?" He gave her another hug as Kim and Tommy walked through the door that Kim disappeared through earlier. "Tommy!" Rocky exclaimed. He half-ran over to Tommy and gave him a hug.

_Tommy put the last of his bags into his car and headed for the rest of his friends. Rocky waited nearby, holding his bag over his shoulder. He, Adam, and Aisha had just defeated the defending champions in the ninja competition that was held at the Youth Center. And Tommy was glad about it, too. The defending champs were the most arrogant and dirty players around. Even though Tommy didn't know Rocky, Adam, or Aisha very well, he did have a good feeling about them._

_"Hey man," Tommy said, clapping a hand to Rocky's shoulder. "That was pretty cool," he said, referring to their ninja moves in the ring._

_"Yeah," agreed Rocky. "It was really great to meet y'all."_

_"All right, man. Hey, we have to get together sometime. You know, learn some of those moves you did in the competition."_

_Rocky nodded and grinned as he and Tommy approached their other friends._

"Hey man!" Tommy exclaimed, returning Rocky's hug. "Hey, that day was cool."

"Yeah, first day, wasn't it?" Rocky playfully punched Tommy's shoulder.

"First day of a long friendship. I'm glad you're here."

"Hey, don't forget about me!" exclaimed Tanya. She playfully shoved Rocky out of the way and hugged Tommy. Rocky waved his hands in mock-surrender and he and Kim left their sides to talk to some of their other friends.

_Tommy thought he was alone in the lounge area at Angel Grove High School. He played some music and took off his shoes, preparing himself. As soon as the beat started, he tapped his foot and danced around the makeshift stage. He sang alone to the song, using an air microphone and jumped around, landing on the couch, swinging his legs in the air._

_Tanya was walking down the stairs when she first heard the music. She approached the student lounge softly and slowly, on the verge of laughter as she saw the red Power Ranger dancing around. "Tommy?" she asked, when she couldn't take it anymore. She tried to hide her smile as Tommy scrambled to explain himself._

_He searched for the remote and turned off the music. "Hey...how long have you been standing there?" he asked, sheepishly._

_"Long enough," answered Tanya with a smile. "What are you doing?"_

_"Well, I'm uh...I'm practicing," Tommy said with a nervous smile. He sat down, brushing his long hair from his face._

_Tanya nodded a bit. "Practicing what?"_

_"Oh, it's for my music class."_

_"Right." Tanya seemed unconvinced._

_"Okay, look," said Tommy, growing more serious. "My teacher wants me to sing in front of everybody. I'm really nervous. I don't want to look bad."_

_"Well, Tommy, there's more to singing than looking good," said Tanya._

_"That's right," he said. "Tanya, you're a great singer! What if you can help me?"_

_Tanya grinned. "You mean, voice lessons?"_

_"Yeah!"_

_"Of course!" She gave Tommy a hug._

Tommy laughed as he let go of Tanya. "I was so embarrassed that you caught me that day!"

"Well, it's your fault!" laughed Tanya. "You were in the middle of school!"

"What were you doing out of class, anyway? I was in the middle of rehearsing."

"Rehearsing? That wasn't rehearsing!"

"Are you guys talking about the time when Tommy and Tanya couldn't stop singing?" asked Billy, approaching the two.

"No, I had forgotten about that part," said Tommy. "Thanks Billy!" He laughed as he hugged Billy.

"Anytime!" exclaimed Billy. "It made for an entertaining day!"

"Tommy! Bro!" yelled Zack. He ran across the small room, nearly knocking everyone over in the process. He threw his arms around Tommy and gave him a hug.

_Zack dodged a kick from Tommy and jumped over it to avoid his hit. Tommy, a little bit quicker than Zack, was able to kick in a different direction and have Zack end up on his back. They were sparring at the Youth Center, one of their favorite pastimes._

_Tommy leaned over Zack. "You okay, man?" he asked._

_"Yeah," Zack answered, laughing a bit. He held out a hand to Tommy so he could be helped up. "Good move," he said, clapping a hand to Tommy's._

_"Hey, you weren't too bad yourself," replied Tommy._

_"So what's up with the dance?" Zack asked, as they started to walk off the mats, having finished their workout._

_Tommy shrugged, throwing up his arms. "I haven't asked her," he said._

_"What!" exclaimed Zack._

_"I don't know," protested Tommy. "I guess...I guess I'm nervous." He put his hands on his waist._

_"Aw, Bro, I'm telling you," exclaimed Zack, gesturing with his hands. "Kimberly's gonna say yes!" He gestured to Tommy. "But you have to ask her first." Zack laughed as Tommy raised his hand to his chin._

_"So you think I should ask her today?" Tommy asked._

_"Don't put it off, man," said Zack. "It's time to make your move." He held up a wooden karate block and Tommy jumped, breaking it in half with one kick._

_"You're right," Tommy simply said._

"Oh, I had forgotten about that, Bro!" exclaimed Zack. "You know you owe me!"

Tommy laughed. "Why? If it wasn't for you, I never would've asked out Kim." He gestured to his wife across the room.

"Yeah, man! I bet you wouldn't have even asked her to the dance that weekend."

Billy laughed. "Oh, come on, Zack. If it wasn't that weekend, Tommy would've asked her out another weekend."

Zack shrugged. "Then I pushed it."

Everyone grew silent and stood next to each other as the doors opened. Smoke emitted from the door and two figures appeared.

"Jason!" everyone exclaimed.

Kat ran forward and threw her arms around her husband. "I was afraid we were going without you."

"Katherine," he said, breathlessly. He gave her a long, slow kiss and smiled at her. He then looked around at everyone else, with his focus settling on Tommy. "You didn't think I was gonna let you do this without the original red ranger, did you?" he grinned as Tommy approached him and the two clasped their hands together.

_Jason was sitting by the lake, a little sad and depressed from losing the gold ranger powers. Tommy slowly approached him and sat down next to him._

_"Hey, what's up?" Tommy asked. _

_"Nothing much," answered Jason._

_"Listen, Jase," started Tommy. His long hair blew in the wind. "I know how you feel. It's tough giving up your powers."_

_"Sure is, man." __The two of them looked down, not really knowing what to say._

_"So, what's the plan now?" asked Tommy._

_Jason shrugged and exhaled. "Well, one thing's for sure: I'm loving the free time on my hands."_

_Tommy smiled. "Yeah. But no matter what happens, man, we'll always be friends."_

_Jason looked at him and smiled. "I know." He held out his fist and he and Tommy fist bumped each other.

* * *

_One more chapter after this. Thanks for reading!


	13. Home

Here's the final chapter! Thank you all so much for reading! Please review and let me know what you think!

* * *

Zordon gazed upon each of the people he cared for as his own children. He smiled as they all seemed to straighten into a solid line, looking upon him and not saying anything. He felt as if he had watched each of these people grow up before his very eyes. Zordon looked at the end of the line, at the newest ranger of the group, Tanya Sloan.

Tanya probably had the hardest time of all the rangers. She was uprooted from the only home that she had ever known and essentially was turned into a teenager overnight in a new town, new country, with new friends. Zordon smiled at Tanya as he approached her slowly. Tanya looked up at him and grinned before throwing her arms around him.

_"Aisha, do you have the crystal in your possession?" Zordon asked, appearing to a young Aisha standing next to another young girl. He was almost translucent in the African sunlight._

_"Is that...Zordon?" the other girl asked._

_"Zordon," said Aisha, "this is Tanya. I'm sending her back with my crystal. I have to stay here. With my knowledge of animals and my experience as a Power Ranger, I know I can help find a cure for this plight."_

_"My instincts told me this would happen with one of you. We shall miss you greatly, Aisha. We are all proud of your accomplishments," boomed Zordon._

_"I'm not going to say goodbye, you guys," she said, almost defiantly. "I love you and being a part of you has meant everything to me."_

_"We all feel the same about you. Aisha, your decision to remain has altered the course of your family's history. You will find that they have joined you when the world is returned to future."_

_"Yes, I knew I was making the right choice," she proclaimed. "Somehow, I feel this is where I belong. This was the answer to my quest." She looked at Tanya and held up the crystal. "Are you ready?" she asked._

_"I'm a little nervous," Tanya said. She took hold of the crystal and a beam of yellow light traveled through._

_"Yeah, me too," said Aisha._

_"You need not be frightened, Tanya," Zordon said. "Know that the Power will protect you."_

_"Bye," said Tanya. "I'll make you proud."_

Zordon then moved in front of Katherine Hillard. He smiled at her before embracing her, as well. Zordon reflected upon Katherine's beginnings with the ranger team. She and Tanya, the two newest rangers of the group, were the only two that were not hand-chosen by him. But he was glad and proud of how well they assimilated to the team and stayed true to the Power. He remembered how evil the spell Katherine was placed under and how strong it was. It nearly caused Katherine to seriously harm and destroy, nearly kill, Kimberly. But Katherine turned out to be a fine ranger and Zordon was extremely happy to have had her on his team.

_"Zordon," Kim said. "There is somebody out there that can take my place. Somebody who would make an amazing Power Ranger!" She looked at Alpha. "Alpha?"_

_"Ay-yi-yi!" said Alpha, pressing some buttons. "This is so emotional!"_

_Katherine appeared in a beam of light, grinning at the rangers. "Hi everyone!" she said, with a smile._

_Kim immediately went to Katherine's side and looked up at Zordon. "Zordon, I hope it's okay. I asked Alpha and Kat to be ready just in case you guys got me to change my mind."_

_"Kimberly," boomed Zordon. "Once again, you have demonstrated wisdom beyond your years."_

_"Thanks Zordon."_

_"Katherine, I agree with Kimberly. Your selfless bravery under extraordinary circumstances has gives me every confidence that you will be a fine addition to our team._

_"I promise, Kimberly, from the bottom of my heart, that I will continue to carry on as you would."_

_Kim nodded, smiling at her. "I know you will, Katherine," she said, almost in a whisper. She wrapped her arms around Katherine before handing over her power coin. "The Power is all yours now."_

Zordon then moved on to the three rangers that had accidently found out about the Power Rangers. He recalled how even when they weren't rangers, they were all still willing to place themselves in harm's way to save Angel Grove and the world from Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, and whatever monsters they came across. There were no others in mind to become rangers other than Adam Park, Rocky DeSantos, and Aisha Campbell. When Zordon first heard about the rangers' opportunity to go to the Peace Conference, he was sad. He knew that the teenagers that served on the team were among the best of Angel Grove, even without powers. It was inevitable that three of them would be picked. But the three that stepped in turned out to be among the greatest of rangers.

He looked at Adam and gave him a tight hug. He was ever so proud of Adam. He knew that Adam even returned to the Power after being away from it for more than 10 years because the world needed his help again. Zordon knew that Adam, being so shy, often felt like he was fading into the background. But Zordon noticed him. And Zordon noticed how he never needed the spotlight. He never needed to be the number one fighter, to be the leader. Those things came naturally to him and it was those natural abilities that made Adam shine.

Zordon also hugged Aisha tightly. Even as a child, Aisha knew that she wanted to help those that are more helpless than herself. She chose to up and leave to a new country to help and save the world in her own way. He loved that Aisha was always optimistic and always had a smile on her face. Even in the worst of times, Aisha would always be the one to root the other members on. She was the perfect teammate and an even better friend.

He gazed upon Rocky before embracing him into a tight hug. In many ways, Zordon felt a bit sorry and sympathetic for Rocky. He knew that it could not have been easy being in Jason's shadow, taking the red ranger powers after him, and most especially after Jason returned to the team. But Rocky served admirably and he was extremely loyal and was always there for the team. Zordon regretted that Rocky was not able to have a better send off from the team, only being able to barely move after throwing out his back. He wished that Rocky had chosen to leave the team instead of being forced to leave the team due to injury. He knew that Rocky didn't regret anything about the way he left, but Zordon always felt like Rocky deserved may be a little bit better.

_The time had come to say goodbye to the three departing rangers. They had been able to retrieve the Sword of Light and were ready to perform the power transfer ceremony. Tommy, Billy, and Kim wondered who they would be fighting alongside while Jason, Zack, and Trini wondered who would be taking their place as Power Rangers._

_A beam of light teleported three people into the Command Center._

_"Rocky! Adam!" exclaimed Tommy. "Aisha!"_

_"Isn't this incredible?" said Aisha, with a grin._

_"Tommy," boomed Zordon. "Hold the Sword of Light high above your head."_

_Tommy nodded and carefully placed his helmet over his head as the other rangers followed suit._

_"We will now start the ceremony to transfer power from Jason, Zack, and Trini to Rocky, Adam, and Aisha. Raise the sword."_

_Tommy held the sword above his head with both his hands supporting it on both ends. Zordon beamed his energy force into the sword, making it more powerful than it was before. He turned around when it was fully charged and held it by its handle between the two groups of red, black, and yellow rangers. The energy emitted more sparks and transformed Rocky, Adam, and Aisha into the new red, black, and yellow rangers._

_"Whoa!" exclaimed Aisha, carefully examining her new yellow suit._

_"Departing rangers, you have served with courage. I thank you," boomed Zordon. "I know that in your new life, you will serve with dignity, humility, and strength. Go now and make the world a better place. The Power will always be with you and will protect you." Zordon watched his three original rangers departed in three beams of light._

_"This is like a whole new beginning," Kim said to Tommy._

_"New members of the Power Rangers, always remember: you are now part of a team," said Zordon. "Watch out for the others as you would watch out for yourselves. Rocky, with your strength and knowledge, you will command the power of the red dragon thunderzord. Aisha, you are spirited and clever. You will command the power of the griffin thunderzord. And Adam, you are watchful and intelligent. You will command the power of the lion thunderzord."_

_Adam stepped forward, eagerly accepting his new responsibility. "Thank you, Zordon. I won't let you down."_

_The six rangers carefully took off their helmets. They gathered in a circle. "All right," Tommy said. The six rangers balled up their fists and __crossed them over their chests to their hearts._ "One." They _pointed it toward the center of the circle._ "Two." They held their fists up in front of them as a power sparked between the six and emitted in the center. "Three."

_"Rangers, you possess powers so that you may protect the Earth. Use them to defend, never to attack. To ensure justice, never for vengeance. To preserve righteousness, never for selfish glory. Remember this and they will protect you forever."_

_"I'm so excited!" said Alpha. "Brand new rangers! Welcome aboard, Rocky, Adam, Aisha!"_

Zordon then moved on to Tommy Oliver, the longest-serving of all his rangers. Of Tommy, he expected the least and received the most. Zordon remembered Tommy's origins. As a child, he was adopted and the journey he took to finding his family and himself was done as he served as the red Zeo ranger 5. Tommy moved to Angel Grove and immediately caught the eye of the rangers, especially Kimberly, and also, of Rita Repulsa, who turned Tommy into the evil green ranger. After all that he had done-destroying the Command Center and essentially, almost killing the Power Rangers-Tommy, whom Zordon always believed to have the truest and most honorable intentions at heart, was willing to fight alongside the rangers and help them in their quest to fight evil. Little did Zordon know, Tommy would emerge to become one of the greatest leaders of the Power Rangers. And even one of the greatest mentors the Power has ever known. Zordon always knew that Tommy would, in some way, return to the Power. It was only fitting that he did it in the way where he could help a new generation of rangers find their own way. Zordon smirked, giving Tommy a tight hug. And it was most especially only fitting that Tommy even took up the new powers-and new color, to boot.

_Jason, Zack, Kim, Trini, and Billy were standing alongside Tommy, the newly formed white ranger. Zordon knew that his rangers were worried about who the new ranger was going to be-that it would be an outsider-but there was nobody else that Zordon could have ever imagined to be the white ranger, other than Tommy Oliver._

_"Tommy has proven himself to be worthy and true," Zordon boomed. He gazed upon each of the six rangers standing before him as he reintroduced the former green ranger to the fold. "His courage, strength, and honor allowed us to choose him to be the new white ranger. This time, his powers have been created by the light of goodness and can never be taken away by the forces of evil."_

_"The new ranger," interjected Alpha, "will control the white Tigerzord. A zord of strength and fierceness. He will carry an enchanted white saber, known as Saba. Saba will assist the white ranger in battle as well as control the new zord."_

_"Extend your hand, white ranger. And accept all that has been granted to you."_

_Tommy held out his hand and Saba appeared._

_"Congratulations, Tommy," boomed Zordon. "You are now the leader of the Power Rangers."_

_"Aw man, it's good to be back," he said, smiling and grinning at his fellow rangers._

Zordon carefully and slowly approached his five original rangers. These were the former teenagers that he and Alpha had chosen to pave the way for generations of other rangers to follow and serve. He looked upon each of them with wonder and amazement. All of five of these rangers had grown before his very eyes. He was grateful and happy to have known each one of them and was glad that they have, essentially, become his children. Zordon remembered how, at first, the five teenagers-well, adults now, were wary and even a bit unwilling to partake of the power. But, each one of them, in their own way, fully embraced the power and were the best people he could have known to be the first Earth rangers. The ones that everyone else would have to live up to.

Billy Cranston was the last to leave of his original five. And he was, perhaps, also the one to grow the most. Zordon recalled how Billy was when he first chose him to be the blue Triceratops ranger. He was shy, uncoordinated, and in all accounts, a nerd. But a lovable one who had four friends-best friends- that deeply cared about him. He had seen Billy grow from his techno-babble speak and while he still broke it out at times, he was, in many ways, more understandable and sympathetic to his peers. Zordon felt deep admiration and pride for Billy when he remembered that it was Billy who had led the rangers in searching for the Zeo crystal. And it was he who helped the rangers from other planets. And most of all, Zordon was so proud of Billy for willingly giving up the Power to Tanya when he knew that his services would better be served as a technical advisor, using all the knowledge that he had learned from the Aquitan rangers. Zordon was sad to see Billy leave to Aquitar, but always knew that they would be reunited one day. He gave Billy a tight hug and smiled at him.

Trini Kwan was probably the most compassionate of any ranger that he had ever known. She was very intelligent and wise and always knew how to keep her composure, no matter what situation she and her friends found themselves in. Before his very eyes, Trini overcame her greatest fear of heights. She was soft-spoken, but never hesitated to let her thoughts be heard. He thought back to the many things that she fought for-outside of the rangers. In Angel Grove, he recalled Trini trying to save a statue and remembered how she tried to close a local landfill that was contaminating the city. She was always prepared to push herself above and beyond the call of duty and would even place herself in danger to be an honorable opponent and friend. Zordon gave Trini a tight hug.

Zack Taylor was another young ranger that Zordon had watched grow before his very eyes and overcome his own fears. He knew that Zack was probably the closest of his five original rangers who wanted to leave the team on different occasions, but Zordon was glad that above all, Zack remained a ranger until his last days in Angel Grove. And he remained a loving and caring person to his friends and always used his brain to help get him out of a jam. Zordon leaned into Zack and gave him a tight hug.

Kimberly Hart, Zordon felt, was truly the "heart" of the team. She was, out of all the rangers whom he had mentored, the one who was probably the closest to him. She was the one who he felt needed him the most since her actual father was absent from her life. And Zordon gladly filled that role for her, feeling like Kim filled a void in his own heart. He was truly heartbroken when she left the team, but he knew that he and the team could not hold her back from continuing on to fulfill her dreams. Zordon remembered how Kim once used to be a sarcastic person, who just cared about herself and her friends. She was the most caring and loyal, but she grew to be even more caring of not just those who she was close to, but to everyone and anyone who needed it.. Kimberly was the subject of many of Lord Zedd's captives, but she always managed to find a way to get herself out of captivity, either by herself or with the help of her fellow rangers. Zordon wrapped his arms around Kim's small body and gave her a tight hug.

Jason Scott, the original red ranger. In many ways, he set the tone for how a red ranger, how a leader of the Power Rangers should be. Loyal, strong, fearless-all qualities that one would expect out of a leader, out of a red ranger. But Jason was so much more than that. He cared about his friends-deeply. Zordon remembered how hurt and guilty Jason felt after Tommy lost his green ranger powers. He had tried everything to help Jason be strong as the red Power Ranger and knew that Jason felt a little hurt at being demoted to second-in-command after Tommy became the white ranger and Zordon appointed him to be leader. But Zordon had an instinct, and his instincts were usually correct, that Jason would be leaving the team soon. Zordon didn't imagine it being the Peace Conference and he was happy that Jason had left the team to do even more good in the world. He hoped, with all his heart, that Jason knew how much of a great leader he was to the team. Zordon remembered how Jason willingly returned to the team to take on powers that essentially drained his life force. He knew how much Jason loved being a ranger and was glad to see that Jason had grown as a person in his time away, even helping Tommy with some leadership decisions when they had the Zeo powers. He smiled at Jason, looking at him eye-to-eye before hugging him.

"Great job, red ranger," Zordon whispered.

_"Congratulations, Power Rangers," Zordon boomed. Jason, Kim, Trini, Billy, and Zack beamed as they looked up at him. They had just rescued the citizens of Angel Grove from Rita's dimension after the city had put on a special celebration honoring the Power Rangers. "Victory is yours. You have dealt Rita a serious blow and have proven yourselves to be the mightiest heroes on Earth." Everyone briefly glanced at each other before smiling up at Zordon._

_"Thanks, Zordon," Jason said, grinning._

_"Rangers," Zordon continued. "The time has come for you to choose again."_

_"What do you mean?" asked Kim, with a worried look in her eyes. She looked confused._

_"You have gone far beyond the call of duty and saved your world from a terrible thing," Zordon continued. "And although the danger has not passed completely, you may choose if you wish to remain Power Rangers or return to your regular lives. The decision is yours."_

_The rangers all gave each other knowing looks._

_"There's no decision to be made," said Jason, confidently. He briefly glanced at his fellow rangers. "I think we all feel the same way."_

_"Yeah," agreed Kim, nodding her head. "We're the Power Rangers."_

_"To the end!" Trini raised her hand and grinned._

_"The reason you chose us was to stop Rita," said Zack. "And it doesn't end there."_

_"And there are other villains," said Billy. "There are other crimes to protect the city from."_

_"Zordon, you taught us what truth, honor, and real courage are all about," said Trini. "We don't want to abandon that now."_

_"So, in other words," said Zack. "You can't get rid of us!" They all laughed._

_"I am very pleased to hear you say those things," boomed Zordon. "The world is very lucky to have you. And so am I. May the Power protect you-always."_

Zordon took a step back from Jason and gazed upon the eleven former rangers standing before him. "Come, we must go." A bright light appeared behind Zordon and he walked toward it.

The eleven rangers took one last look around the Power Chamber. This was the place that they spent most of their teenage years, the most developing time of their lives. They had learned so many things here and all of them looked at this place and thought about it as their home. They felt like they spent more of their time at the Command Center or the Power Chamber than their own homes. Sometimes, they even saw each other and Zordon and Alpha more than they saw their own parents.

Adam shielded his eyes before blindly following Zordon toward the light. He looked around at the Power Chamber and thought about how he looked at this place like his own home. Sometimes, he didn't even want to go home. "**_When I think of home, I think of a place where there's love overflowing." _**This was the only place that Adam ever felt like he was loved. Of course, he knew and felt the love from his parents, but there was something about saving the world together bonded a group like no other.

Rocky hurried forward, trying to catch up to his friend. He looked around and felt like this was the only home that he had ever known, just like his friend. _**"I wish I was home. I wish I was back there with the things I've been knowing." **_After leaving the team, Rocky learned a lot and grew as a person. He learned a lot about himself and felt like he could have done more when he was a ranger. He felt like he could have given a bit more power, given a bit more of himself. Sometimes, he wished that he was back to being a ranger.

Tanya followed the two, shielding her eyes from the light. _**"Wind that makes the tall trees bend into leaning. Suddenly the snowflakes that fall have a meaning. Sprinklin' the scene, makes it all clean."**_ After Tanya became a ranger, she saw the world differently. Suddenly, she could see the wind blow through the trees. She had never seen snowflakes before, but each one of them seemed important. It didn't snow in Angel Grove, but after leaving Africa, Tanya was introduced to snow. Each snowflake, big or small, laid on the ground and made the world look like a better place. It was what Tanya envisioned after a life of fighting evil.

Aisha slowly walked after them. _**"Maybe there's a chance for me to go back there. Now that I have some direction." **_Sometimes Aisha wished she didn't leave the rangers. She didn't want to leave the rangers, but she didn't have the heart to turn her back on the animals that needed her help in Africa. She had found her purpose in life-helping animals and wished desperately that she could go back home. And now that she was here, she loved every second of it.

Kat smiled at the others as she slowly followed them. **_"It would sure be nice to be back home where there's love and affection." _**Whenever Katherine thought about her first few days in Angel Grove, sometimes she just felt so embarrassed. She hated being under Rita's spell, although she was glad that it had introduced her to so many great people. She loved each one of them and was glad to have each of them in her life.

Kim winked at her friends as she followed the group. **_"And just maybe I can convince time to slow up, giving me enough time in my life to grow up. Time, be my friend. Let me start again."_** Kim was glad that Zordon and the others convinced her to follow her dream to Florida. Her time away from Angel Grove helped her grow even more as a person and even though she regretted writing the letter to Tommy, she was glad that they had gotten past it and ended up with each other anyway. Sometimes, Kim even wished to go back in time and not even have the chance to go to Florida. But she knew that she had made the right choice and was glad with the direction that her life had taken.

Trini followed her friends toward the bright light. _**"Suddenly my world has changed its face, but I still know where I'm going." **_Trini remembered how nervous and scared she was when she was chosen to go to the Peace Conference. She didn't want to leave the rangers, but she wanted to go to Switzerland because it was a fantastic opportunity. She felt like she was leaving the rangers at the worse time and was afraid that her friends would be in even more danger because they were leaving. But once Trini landed in Switzerland, she felt like had done the right thing. She knew the Power was safe and her friends wouldn't be in danger, and she would be helping the world in her own way.

Billy slowly followed everyone. He nodded to Zack, Tommy, and Jason as he walked toward the bright light. **_"I have had my mind spun around in space and yet I've watched it growing."_** There were times when Billy spent nights in the Power Chamber, helping Alpha and Zordon come up with some new ranger technologies. This place had truly been a home for him. He was grateful and happy that he had been chosen by Zordon because at the time, Billy didn't think that he could ever be a ranger. There were times after he received the Power when he didn't think he should've been a ranger. His martial arts abilities seemed so much lesser than the others and he was afraid that he could not keep up. But his friends-no, his family, never gave up on him. And even though he missed each of his childhood friends as they left Angel Grove and the Power, he was happy for them.

Zack fist bumped Tommy and Jason and grinned as he walked after them. **_"_****_If you're listening God, p_****_lease don't make it hard to know i_****_f we should believe in the things that we see." _**Zack remembered not really believing in the Power when Zordon had first given it to them. He always felt like didn't deserve to be a ranger since he was afraid of so many things that had come up with him while he was a Power Ranger. He knew that he always felt like giving up and he didn't really like that about himself. But his friends were always there to pick him up and encourage him to keep on going. He even felt like he got over some of his own fears while he was a Power Ranger. He remembered being afraid of that rubber spider that Tommy had played a joke on him with, but even he was able to get past that.

Tommy fist bumped Jason before walking after the rest of his friends. _**"Tell us, should we run away? Should we try and stay? Or would it be better just to let things be?" **_Tommy thought back to when he first became a ranger. He deeply regretted all the evil he caused when he was the evil green ranger and wished, in some ways, that he could have run away from his problems. He knew he sort of did when he lost his green ranger powers, but he didn't know what he should do. Tommy figured that he would just let things run its course and in the end, Tommy greatly enjoyed his life. He married the only woman that he had ever known and he lived out his life doing things that he loved to do-teach...and continue to be a Power Ranger. Tommy was glad to say that he had hung up his morpher for good after he and the other Dino rangers were able to defeat Mesagog, but he enjoyed it all the same. It was a different experience, being the older ranger, mentor-type for the kids and was just amazed that he and his own friends were their same ages when they had begun to fight evil.

Jason exhaled and smiled as he followed the rest of his friends toward the bright light. **_"Living here, in this brand new world might be a fantasy. But it taught me to love, so it's real, real to me." _**Jason was so happy to be a Power Ranger. He was the only one of his friends to truly accept it right off the bat and always felt as if he was living in some sort of fantasy. But, being a Power Ranger, Jason learned so much more about himself and his friends. He never imagined that he would be willing to die for his friends as a teenager, but Jason would take a bullet or one of Rita's monsters for any of his friends any day. He was still hurt that he couldn't save Tommy in time, but he knew that Tommy didn't blame him. Being a ranger taught him to care even more for his friends and for the world. His experience at the Peace Conference helped him even more when he returned to the rangers as the gold ranger. And everything that he had done, he didn't regret and would live out his life the same way every time, if he could.

He approached the bright light and saw his friends standing together in front of the bright light. He joined them and they all waved at Zordon who disappeared into the bright light. Jason lightly pushed his way into the circle of people and put his arms around the two he was next to: Katherine and Tommy. Jason looked around at each of his friends' faces and smiled at them. **_"And I've learned that we must look inside our hearts to find a world full of love, like yours, like mine, like home." _**He hugged them tightly and saw them place their arms around the next set of friends they were next to. Everyone gave each other a big group hug before dropping their arms. Jason, once more, grinned at each of his friends and gave them a knowing smile.

"One more time, guys?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

He stuck his hand in the center of the circle. Tommy smiled as he put his hand on top of Jason's. Kim followed Tommy's and Trini, Zack, Billy, Tanya, Katherine, Adam, Aisha, and Rocky all laid their hands on top of the pile in the center of the group. They all grinned at each other as they leaned in and in one moment, they all jumped, throwing their hands in the air, and yelled for one last time:

"Power Rangers!"

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed this. The song in bold and italics is "Home" from The Wiz.


End file.
